Living in the Dying Light
by Torchwood Boy
Summary: ON HIATUS! Alex was just a normal sixteen year old kid from England who moved to America a year before the worlds end. After losing everything, Alex finds himself saved by people just like himself, desperate and on the edge. Fighting together, Alex sees that it may not be the end of the world, but just the beginning of a new day... Currently running alongside Season 3!
1. The Start of the End

**Right, this is my first Walking Dead story, I'm usually do Doctor Who and that crap, but I thought I'd take a shot at this. I really am hoping this goes well.**

**Please comment and tell me if you like it and if you want me to continue. If I do continue it should be every Saturday.**

**Enjoy and Comment : D**

…**...**

Alex Scott was a typical kid, maybe not with a normal life, but he liked to think of himself as normal.

He was born in the north of England, his parents moved the family over to Atlanta, America when he was fifteen and for the next year he went to school, made friends and basically got on with his life. He did all the normal stuff, hung out with his mates, though he preferred video games if he was honest. He had also been a black belt at Karate in England, but gave it up when he moved to America.

Alex walked in from school, his mum was sat in the chair watching the news, while his kid brother ran around the room trying his best to annoy her.

Alex's mum, Jennifer, was a placid and funny woman, but god did the woman have a temper. Alex's little brother, Billy, was usually on the end of it for doing something bad. He was only eight years old and he had already annoyed most of the neighbours, as well as sending the next door neighbours cat flying when he tried to catch it and it jumped on the trampoline, quickly followed by Billy.

That story didn't end well...

"Hey." Jennifer said to Alex as she stood up. She then turned her attention to the child running around in the room. She picked up Billy, placing him on a chair. "You stay there."

Alex couldn't help but laugh as his mother cautioned Billy, his mother would never really tell Billy off, she would only have to stare at him with the "Stop being stupid or else" look.

"Good day at school?" Jennifer asked as Alex put his bag down and sat on the arm chair.

"It was a day. At school. There is no such thing as, a good day at school… unless school is closed." Alex said, smiling. "When will dad be home?"

"Around eight. We've got curry for dinner, is that ok?" Jennifer asked as she smiled at him.

"Yeah, that's fine." Alex said, before walking down the hallway.

Entering his room, Alex got changed from his school uniform into some dark blue jeans, a green shirt and grabbed his black jacket that was nice and thermal. No one else felt the cold quite like he did.

Leaving his room Alex walked back down the hallway. His Dad had promised them a nice big house, but unfortunately they lived in a small one floored house, it was big, but Alex liked stairs, he always liked a place with two floors, just so you could get away from everyone else.

The house backs out onto a wood, which Alex liked to run through a lot. Until he had come to America he had never enjoyed exercise, but he loved to run now, and the woods were his favourite place to do it.

Walking out of his room, Alex walked into the kitchen which was just passed the living room.

He looked out the window and saw a man walking down the street, well more like he was hobbling actually.

Alex looked down before realisation hit him. Looking back up, the mans neck was covered in blood and he looked like he was incredibly pale.

"Mum!" Alex shouted as he ran out of the kitchen and out onto the street, followed by his mum. "Look!"

He pointed to the man who looked at there direction.

The street was incredibly quiet apart from this man. His eyes were yellow and he made a strange noise, as if he was meditating.

"Are you ok?" Jennifer asked as she ran up to him.

He flew at her, biting into her shoulder.

Alex ran forward and kicked the man in the stomach, making him let go of his mum.

Grabbing his mum, Alex noticed people like the man walking down the street. Another neighbour ran by screaming something before being grabbed by one of strange people and being bitten, they seemed to swarm on her.

Alex dragged his mum into the house and closed and locked the door.

Jennifer was bleeding bad and Alex had no idea what to do.

"Mum, listen to me." Alex said as he put her on the floor and grabbed some cloths, dabbing the wound.

His mum started to shake as if having a fit.

"What's happening? Mummy!" Billy shouted, running to Alex and Jennifer.

"Billy get back, mummy's not well." Alex said as he grabbed Billy and dragged him back.

Suddenly, his mum shot up and looked at them. Her eyes were mutilated and she made the same noise as the man.

Alex dragged Billy back as she screamed at them like a hungry animal.

They ran down the corridor as their mum got up and half walked half waddled towards them, arms outstretched. Alex shot into his room and closed the door, dragging a chair underneath it.

The door started to bang as he imagined his mum hitting the door to get in.

"What's happening? What's wrong with mummy?" Billy asked, but Alex was in too much shock to answer.

He felt tears pour down his face as he hugged Billy. Suddenly, a piece of the door was ripped through and their mothers arm reached in.

Alex ran to the window and tried to open it.

"Shit! It's locked!" Alex said, forcefully trying to open it.

"Alex!" Billy shouted, forcing Alex to turn around and see another chunk of door start to snap off, she'd be in soon.

"Billy cover your eyes!" Alex shouted as he grabbed his laptop and threw it at the window.

It smashed and glass was thrown in every direction. Alex saw his metal baseball bat, and though he never played, he always kept it in case of intruders.

The door ripped open and before Alex could do anything his mother had bit Billy in the arm.

Alex felt sick as he swung the bat, hitting his mother in the head repeatedly until she stopped moving.

"Alex." Billy cried as Alex lifted him up, baseball bat underneath his shoulder, jumped out of the window and jumped over the fence into the woods.

Alex carried Billy for as far as he could, but Billy started to pass out.

Laying him down at a tree, Alex looked at his arm. The blood was flowing to fast, it wouldn't stop as he tried to dab it with a tissue he had in his pocket.

"I'm sorry." Alex said as Billy slowly slipped back into consciousness.

"Alex…" Billy said as Alex could here the people getting closer. "Run."

Billy fainted. Alex knew he would turn in a moment.

Standing up, Alex sprinted, but not before catching a look behind him. A few of the people were coming through the forest, and they all looked the same kind of evil.

Alex ran as fast as he could into the unknown.

And that, is where his story began…

…...

**I do eventually plan for him to meet up with the Atlanta survivors, but for the moment were going to see how he copes and meet some new people hopefully.**

**So, do you want more or for me to just leave it at that.**

**Please Review and let me know!**

**: D**


	2. A Safe Haven?

**Hey there! Thanks for the great reviews I received for the first chapter! **

**But believe me, Alex is not going to turn into a warrior or a badass anytime soon. This isn't going to be a cosy little story about how he fights the zombies and saves the world, this is a story about someone completely lost on a continent they don't really know and he's fighting for his life.**

**This chapter contains more zombie killing! Plus, the true side of humanity!**

**Enjoy!**

…**...**

Alex felt like he had been running for weeks, although in truth it had probably been about sixteen hours. His back ached, he had fallen about three times and was now limping.

The sun had just risen and he was ready to forget the night he had just had, which included killing quite a few Walkers.

Alex kept running, attempting to drag every bit of energy he had in him out, but his body was giving out. He hadn't eaten in almost twenty hours and he was incredibly tired and worn down.

Suddenly, a walker appeared from behind a tree just ahead.

It looked at him and made the same noise his mother had when she had turned. Alex must have heard that noise a hundred times in the last sixteen hours. He hadn't actually killed that many, just knocked them down or outran them until they gave up chasing and he was met with a new Walker.

Alex raised the bat as it ran at him. Swinging it, it connected with the Walker's shoulder and the Walker fell to the floor.

Over it in a instance, Alex proceeded to beat it's head in with the bat.. He felt sick as he heard the cracking of the skull. He had tried earlier to beat one to death by hitting it in the heart, but they only seemed to die when the brain was damaged. Alex fell back and breathed heavy, his body was shaking. He hated killing, it wasn't natural. But they wanted to kill him as well, and he didn't have a clue to where he was heading.

He hadn't seen anyone in the night, although he hadn't really been able to see. At one point he had become so hysterical that his crying had drawn about seven of them to him. He had beaten each of them to death or something like it, not really understanding what was happening, but his body seemed to understand it needed to survive more then he did.

Alex caught his breath and carried on, now falling to a slow limp.

He was lost and was probably going to die out here, but at this moment in time, he didn't give a shit. He would fight until he could no more, and that seemed to be getting a closer scenario by every passing minute.

Alex looked to his right and left, before checking behind him.

No walkers were around, but Alex wasn't sure whether he could take the chance to take a rest.

He wanted to get to a highway, see if he could get in a car. He'd certainly cover more ground in a car. He had only just been granted his licence in the America to drive, in England he would not have even been eligible even yet.

Suddenly, something caught Alex's attention. It was far over to the right, but Alex was sure it was a cabin or a lodge of some description.

Alex began to walk faster, until he was in a comfortable run. His leg wanted to collapse, but his other dragged it along, making sure that Alex got to his destination.

Eventually he reached the small cabin. Alex had guessed it was a small hunting lodge, thought what anyone would hunt around here was a mystery to Alex, everything seemed dead to him. Looking through the window, it seemed empty. It was small and there was only one other room that seemed to be tiled, probably the bathroom.

Alex tried the door and found it was open. Walking inside, Alex saw a door at the other side which was probably the back door. Looking to his left he saw some keys on a cabinet, along with a small one sided Axe.

Alex tried the back door and it was locked.

Very quickly, Alex noticed another noise. A small, wheezing noise.

Alex swung around to find a walker nearly at him. It had been in the bathroom.

The Walker ran at him, knocking him into the cabinet. Alex tried to push it off, but this guy had obviously been a stocky guy when he was alive.

Alex threw a punch, connecting with the Walkers jaw. The Walker fell back slightly and Alex shot his hand up, grabbing the Axe from the cabinet and bringing it down on the Walkers head.

It fell back and Alex lunged at it.

"ARGH!" Alex screamed as he repeatedly ripped into it's head with the axe.

Tears streamed down his face as he delivered the final blow. Falling back, Alex dropped the axe and gathered his knees to his chest, rocking backwards and forwards, crying.

"I'm sorry." Alex whispered, still crying. "I'm so sorry."

Slowly picking his shaking body up, Alex grabbed the Axe and walked into the bathroom. There were no other walkers, but Alex found a bath covered in blood and a small pen knife.

He had taken his own life…

Alex walked back in, completely confused.

"But how are you a walker then?" Alex asked the dead body, which lay still on the floor. He had given them the name Walker because of how they walked slowly. "This just gets stranger."

Alex grabbed the keys off the cabinet and locked the front door. He then moved to the back door and unlocked it. He grabbed the leg of the dead man and with some effort dragged it threw the back door.

Closing the back door and locking it, Alex dragged the dead walker from the cabin and for a distance until he found a ravine that dropped down into a small ditch.

Alex threw the body down and just as he was about to leave he looked up across the wood.

He saw a road. It was still a way away, but he could see cars and vehicles all parked.

That meant there would be Walkers.

Resolving to stay at the cabin for the rest of the day and night, Alex walked back to it. Unlocking the back door Alex walked in, locking it again.

First, he walked to the kitchen and opened the cabinets, finding some bread and tins of different things.

He ripped open the bread and ate almost half of the loaf before he had had enough. He opened the fridge to find countless bottles of water and soda.

It seemed this guy had been prepared for anything. Alex drunk two bottles of water, before feeling full of that as well.

Walking into the bathroom, Alex turned the tap and was happy to find water come rushing out of it.

He rinsed the blood from the bath, making sure he got all of it. Alex then disposed of the knife by putting it in the bin, although he picked it up with a tissue afraid of getting the blood on him.

Looking in the mirror, Alex noticed how he looked completely different, he looked ill and sick and tired.

After using the toilet, Alex ran himself a bath, because the shower head didn't seem to work. The water became hot eventually, but Alex didn't think it would last long so he filled the bath up quickly.

After washing himself, Alex changed back into his clothes, after washing them, if he was in the position to do this, he would, because he might not get the chance again.

Walking out of the room, Alex walked over to the bloody Axe. Washing it, Alex carefully made sure that none of the blood touched him. He found a back holder for it on the side, this was where he could swing it over his back and it would hold there on a sort of leather hold that would wrap underneath his armpit and around his opposite shoulder.

Alex looked in the cupboard to find a shotgun and a small hand gun. At the bottom of the cupboard was mostly ammunition for the hand gun. There was also a hunting knife and a belt with a gun holder and a knife holder.

Alex grabbed the handgun, deciding that the shotgun took to long to reload. He had never used a gun before, which was quite normal being from England.

After he carefully learnt how to reload and arm it, Alex put some Ammo in it and put it next to the bed in the corner of the room. He hoped he wouldn't have to use it, but if he did at least he would know how to reload it.

He slowly grabbed a bottle of water and put it next to his bed, checked that both doors were locked and shut up all the shutters.

Alex got into the bed, not knowing how much sleep he would get, but he quickly fell into a deep sleep…

And it would probably be one of his last.

…...

**Well I hoped you enjoyed it. I can confirm that upcoming characters are Merl Dixon, Morgan and Duane Jones and a little bit of Rick, but that is still a couple of chapters away!**

**Please comment and let me know what you think and what I could do next!**

**: D**


	3. Not Everyone Dies

**Hey guys! Thanks for your amazing reviews once again! **

**I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Oh, and just in case, I don't own the rights to Walking Dead or anything to do with it! Thanks!**

…**...**

It had been three days since Alex had found the cabin, and he had started to settle slightly.

Everytime a Walker stumbled nearby Alex would kill it with the axe or knife, never the gun, as he didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to himself. Alex had by now figured out that one of the things that attracted the walkers was the smell of human scent.

So Alex kept throwing the dead Walkers bodies down the ravine, which began to stink. This smell seemed to camouflage his own, meaning that in the three days he had been there less and less walkers had approached.

Alex had woken up after another nightmare which saw his Jennifer and Billy killing him over and over again. Every night he had fallen to sleep out of exhaustion and every morning he had woken up either screaming up crying.

Alex constantly thought about his father, and he was incredibly tempted to go back to Atlanta, but something told him to stay here a little longer. It wasn't exactly safe out there at the moment and he wasn't sure how many Walkers would show up when he did.

At the moment, Alex had just returned from dragging another Walkers body to the ravine and after locking both doors, Alex was now looking in the closet for anything that could be useful. He hadn't really looked at this closet before, he'd been to busy trying not to die over the last few days.

Finding a stereo, Alex put it on the cabinet at the side of the door and pulled a stool up as he tried to tune it.

There was a faint crackling noise as Alex turned it on. He smiled as the red light shone, telling him it was working.

After a few minutes, Alex found something rather strange, like a looping message.

"has been overrun. Do not enter! Were all already dead, so run!" The stereo said, going silent for a minute before starting again. "Atlanta has been overrun. Do not enter! Were all already dead so run!" The stereo told him.

Alex's heart sank as he heard the word Atlanta.

He heard a shuffling noise outside and looked out. A lone walker was walking through the woods, not even heading in this direction, but Alex had already lost everything to them, he would kill every single one of them.

Unlocking the front door, Alex walked outside and locked the door.

"HEY!" Alex shouted at the Walker, who turned to see him with it's ravenous dead eyes.

The Walker turned and walked faster towards Alex. Alex pulled the Axe out of it's holder on his back and held it ready.

Then he heard a branch snap next to him. Another Walker was approaching from the opposite side. Alex ran at it, swinging his Axe and slamming it into the side of the girl walkers head. He hit her again just to make sure. Turning around, Alex found the Walker almost at him. He raised the Axe and brought it down on the Walkers head with a roar of anger. The Walker fell to the floor, dead.

Another Walker now approached from in front of him. Alex strode across and it roared at him.

"Die!" Alex shouted as he swung the Axe up and hit in the jaw, ripping threw its face. He then brought the Axe down on its head and it dropped dead.

Suddenly, a hand hit Alex and knocked him to the floor.

Another Walker, a bigger one then the previous three had ambushed him. Alex had dropped his Axe.

"Oh shit!" Alex said as he scrambled on the floor. "Where are you all coming from?"

Grabbing his knife he kicked out at the Walkers leg, making him stumble. The Walker regained balance and lunged at Alex again, who in turn kicked at its stomach now. It fell back and Alex had just enough momentum to throw himself up and jump at the Walker, the knife in his hand.

He ploughed into the Walker, knocking it to the floor as he drove the knife into its head, repeatedly.

After he was sure it was dead, Alex slowly fell off it, grabbing the knife. He backed up to a tree, still sat down. He breathed heavily as he looked at the carnage around him.

Three days ago he would never have hurt anyone, now he was killing people at will… no… they weren't people. He felt that that had been some attempt to ambush him, it had failed, this time.

"Come on Alex, pull yourself together." Alex said to himself as he slowly stood up, his knife hand shaking. "There dead, they just looking for meat, not strategising."

Putting his knife away, Alex went and grabbed his Axe, which was still stuck in the head of a Walker.

Walking inside, Alex locked the door and slowly washed his knife and Axe. After he had done this, he opened the closet again, to see if there was anything else left in it but he just found a large backpack that looked like it was for hiking or climbing along with some dirty clothes.

Alex returned to the Stereo and turned it on again, trying to tune into different channels. He would soon have to move those bodies, but he felt like they were probably keeping other Walkers away for now, so they could stay.

Alex tuned into more Atlanta channels, each replying with intermission. Until one.

It was a very strange channel, one that was using a frequency that Alex didn't think any radio stations used. In fact, it would more likely be an private channel, but the red light flashed telling Alex it was active.

"…Hey, you…. Dumb Ass… Hey, You in the Tank… Cosy in there?" Said the voice, sarcasm and annoyance running through the voice.

Alex knew this was live as it only happened once.

There were people alive in Atlanta, survivors. Alex shot up, this strengthened his resolve. Running across the room Alex grabbed his gun and put it in the holster on the belt that he had found the other day and which also housed his knife. He grabbed his Axe and slung it over his shoulder onto it's hold.

Grabbing the backpack from the closet, he shoved all the bottles of water in the backpack except one, in case anyone else showed up. He grabbed all the ammo for the handgun and put it in his bag. He decided to leave the Shotgun, someone else might use it and plus, there wasn't much ammo with it, unlike the Ammo for the Glock, which wouldn't run out for a while.

Alex washed his face one last time and grabbed some tins of beans and spaghetti. He found the backpack still had space and it was strangely not that heavy.

He also took the blanket off of the bed and stuck it in, just in case. Grabbing some paper, he found a pen and wrote a message on it.

Alex turned the stereo off, as not to waste it's power and threw it in his bag. He could use it again when he was on the way, plus he would try to find a car with one working stereo in.

Standing up, Alex grabbed a pencil and went outside. Stabbing the pencil into the top of the paper, he held it at the door and carefully hit it with the side of his axe.

It slotted in as Alex made the pencil act like a nail. He picked up a rock and rested it on the window sill, slipping the keys underneath it. Putting his Axe back in its holder on his back, Alex went around the cabin and set off to the highway. He was going to find a car and get himself back to Atlanta, no matter what it took.

As he left, the message blew in the wind, but it held stuck there.

'_Key to cabin is in the window under the rock. One Shotgun with some ammo, some water and tinned food. Good luck._

_Were all still out there, all still fighting._

_Don't forget, were all the same, were all here and were all surviving. _

_Good luck to you._

_From Alex.'_

…...

**Hope you liked this chapter. I loved writing this chapter!**

**Please Review and comment. Let me know what you think!**

**: D**


	4. What Hides in the Dark

**Hey everybody! How are we! I am so lucking forward to season 3 of The Walking Dead! **

**Now, here is the next chapter for story! Enjoy!**

**: D**

…**...**

It hadn't taken Alex long to find a car. The harder part was moving between the traffic that was stuck in the streets.

He had encountered countless numbers of Walkers, not many together, usually just one or two. Most of them he ran over, but a couple he missed.

Alex guessed they would probably follow the road anyway.

It took a good three hours to get back to Atlanta, and even then Alex was nervous about entering the main city. He had so far stuck to back streets and wide alleys, only seeing a couple of Walkers.

As he drove through one Alley there was a sudden splutter and Alex felt the car roll to a stop. He was out of gas.

Alex breathed heavy and let his head fall onto the steering wheel. The horn sounded and Alex shot back up.

"Shit!" Alex said as he scrambled to get out of the car.

Grabbing his Backpack and climbing out, Alex saw that Walkers in the street were now moving towards the sound.

Alex began to run back down the Alley until he saw that Walkers were now coming in that direction from the street that connected to that one.

There must have been about twenty, no, thirty, possibly forty.

Pulling out his gun, Alex went to shoot, even though he would be greatly outnumbered.

As he turned to fire at the nearest Walker he noticed a silver ladder that led up the building. Running to it, Alex began to climb and just managed to get out of the Walkers grasp just before they got to him.

Backpack on his back he began to climb, unsure whether Zombies could climb or not. Alex shot a glance down to see them all stood there, arms outstretched up at him.

Alex jumped over the edge of the building and arrived at the top of a rooftop. He hadn't noticed before, but the view from this roof seemed familiar, as if he had been stood here before.

In fact, he was sure he had. Across the street was the bank and up north a little was the main city. Alex froze as he realised where he was.

His dad had brought him up here on his lunch break once, Alex had been sick and his dad decided he could come and stop at work with him, instead of being home alone while his mum was at work and Billy was at school.

His dad had joked that from here the world was there oyster… strange how it turned out to be a bad prawn instead.

It seemed strange, as Alex stood here, it felt as if he was a completely different person… he had first looked at this with beauty and happiness, but now all he saw was another place he didn't want to be… it made him feel sick.

Alex noticed darkness descending, and he needed to get into the building before it all went dark and he couldn't see.

Opening the door on the roof, Alex let himself in. He walked down the stairs to find a walker on the interception where the stairs change direction.

Drawing his axe, Alex hit it in the back of the head and hit fell to the floor without even realising it was in danger. Alex got to the first floor and found one long corridor. Raising his axe, Alex opened each door as he went down, trying to be as silent as possible.

Each door was met with emptiness.

Alex approached an open door, which looked like the canteen for this floor. Looking in, Alex found three walkers eating on a dead woman's body.

Alex grimaced and slowly shut the door, effectively trapping the Walkers, because he guessed they didn't know how to open the door.

He listened for a minute but there was no different noise, they hadn't even noticed.

Alex checked behind him for any Walkers that had walked up the stairs. It was silent. Reaching the end of the corridor, Alex was met with another flight of stairs.

Going down the next floor, Alex did the same, checking each room. This floor had no Walkers on it, in fact, it had nothing on it.

Alex descended the next floor. This floor shocked Alex the most. Five Walkers were randomly stood at a door, as if trying to get in by thrusting there body wait at it.

Alex went to get his axe, but figured it would be to close to try and kill five with an axe from that distance.

Pulling out his gun, Alex armed it. The sound from this made the Walkers head snap to him. They began to walk towards him.

Alex fired his first shot. It felt strange, he had never even thought about using a gun, but at this point it seemed to be needed.

A Walker fell back, the shot at hit him in the shoulder, not really doing anything.

Alex fired again, this time striking one in the head. It fell down, laying still.

A girl walker was getting closer and Alex aimed at her, his hand shook as he fired again.

She jolted as the shot ripped into her skull. She fell to the floor as well.

A third one moved faster then the other two, who limped.

Alex put his gun away and drew his axe, viciously swinging it at the Walker. It hit the Walker in the skull and it fell down, collapsing in a heap.

Alex swung the Axe back to strike and the Axe met something behind him. Alex swung around to the side to see a Walker behind him stumble back.

It must have been seconds from attacking him. It had obviously heard the gunshots. Looking down the stairs, Alex could see no more as the now three Walkers approached.

Alex kicked one in the leg and hit another in the head with an axe, before bringing it threw into the face of the one he had just assaulted.

The final one roared at him as it lunged. Alex drew his knife and stuck it through the jaw of the Walker and into it's head.

The Walker fell onto him and they both hit the floor. Alex kicked it off him and crawled so his back was against the wall. He had never fought Walkers in such a close proximity. If he hadn't swung his Axe back before striking the next one, he would never have seen the one that had approached from behind him. It must have crept up from downstairs.

Alex slowly stood up, putting his knife back in it's holder and holding his Axe in front of him. Alex walked down the hallway, to the door the Walkers were pressing themselves against.

Alex tried the door handle and after a shove, it opened.

Looking forward Alex saw two people stood in the room, they looked serious until Alex recognized one. But before he could even smile at his father, he was met with the butt of a gun into the side of his head from what was obviously a third person hiding behind the door.

Alex hit the deck and all went dark.

…...

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! It was fun to write that's for sure!**

**Reviews and Comments are welcome!**

**: D**


	5. Survival

**Hey guys. Here is your next chapter! This one will be a little slower then the last, but it will be enjoyable, in a different kind of way!**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

…**...**

Alex's head was ringing as he slowly began to open his eyes. He quickly realised he was moving, no, he was in something that was moving.

Then all of his memories hit him at once. He had killed the Walkers in the building and had just entered a room where he had seen…

Alex shot up to find a familiar face sat staring at him. He was in the back of a car, well actually the middle, it was a seven seater. His father faced him. Alex just looked shocked, as if someone had hit him with a brick.

He noticed two people sat at the front of the car. One was a scruffy looking thirty year old man who was driving and the other was a middle aged woman who was now looking at Alex.

"Alex. Your awake." His father said with surpirse, smiling at him.

"Dad!" Alex said, shooting up and hugging him, almost regretting it as his head began to spin. "Ow. My heads killing me."

"Oh. Sorry about that." The bloke at the front said, smiling in the rear view mirror as he drove. "Thought you were a zombie that had got clever!"

"Well, at least he didn't shoot you." The woman said, smiling at him. "I'm Wendy and this is Peter, and obviously you know Robert, your father."

"Nice to meet you." Alex said, feeling safer then he had done since the Walker outbreak began.

"How did you survive?" Robert said as he held his sons shoulders. "I was so worried, where's your mother and Billy?"

Alex faced fell into shock as he realised he would have to break there deaths to him, he couldn't do it in this car.

"Can we stop for a minute, I don't feel like talking to you in this car." Alex said, looking to Peter for an answer.

"Sure thing kiddo, just don't keep it too long, I don't want to be a sitting duck." Peter said as Alex climbed out of the car.

Robert slowly followed Alex, as he stood at the side of the road. Alex had begun to cry and Robert held his shoulders, watching Alex with a worried face.

"Alex, come on mate, what's wrong?" Robert said, trying to keep Alex from exploding into full blown tears.

"They… um, they… they didn't make it." Alex said, trying to hold himself together.

"No!" Robert said, falling to his knees. Alex held his shoulders as he too went down, holding his father in a strong hug. "No… They can't be." Robert's eyes were full of tears as Alex held him. "How!"

"Walkers got mum, and well, mum got Billy." Alex said, as he still clung onto his Dad's shoulders.

Alex and Robert must have stayed in that hug for a good three minutes before breaking apart, Alex now wiping his fathers tears.

"Dad. We need to keep moving." Alex said, trying to be strong for his father.

Robert just nodded and Alex helped him up, returning to the car.

"Ya'll right?" Peter asked as Alex helped his Dad into the car.

"We will be." Alex said as he closed the door and the car set off.

The car travelled down the road. Alex sat, staring out of the window. Robert had fallen to sleep and Peter and Wendy were chatting about something Alex couldn't care less about.

It hadn't really hit him, until now. He would never see his Mother again… and he really hoped he would never see Billy again, because if he did, Billy would want to kill him.

He had wanted to kill Billy as well, so that he wouldn't have to face life as a Walker, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was so little and so precious. How could he kill him? Answer, he couldn't.

"So." Alex said as he looked to Peter and Wendy. "Where are we heading?"

"Somewhere rural. Not sure yet, we've been trapped in that office for days now, but you made our job easier by cleaning a few Walkers from the building." Wendy said as she smiled.

"Oh, by the way kid, if your wondering where your Axe and Gun are, we've got them. We'll get them back to you when we get somewhere safe." Peter said as he watched the road.

"Keep the Axe, but the gun would be nice to have with me." Alex said as he felt a little less useful with just his knife. "So, what do you guys do… or what did you do?"

"I worked in the accounts." Wendy said as she turned to face Alex. "I had always been good at math, so when I got out of college, I went straight into the company. I had been there 17 years when all this crap happened… I think my family are all dead, but it's not like I can go back and check, well not without getting mauled."

"Yeah, I guess so." Alex said, thinking about the herds of Walkers that had surrounded him in Atlanta.

"I was a security guard there." Peter said, watching the road as he carried on his way. "I managed to get myself up to the office and lock us in there. Luckily, Wendy always carries a firearm, and that's what I hit you with."

"Ah yeah, cheers for that." Alex said, rubbing his head where the gun butt made contact. "I take it you took my gun then Wendy?" Alex asked as he looked to the middle aged woman.

Her brunette hair was tied back in a ponytail and her face was a kind yet strong one.

"Yep, my dad trained me to use one when I was ten, in case I ever got into trouble. I taught my kids as well, but, I don't even know if they're alive." Wendy said, wiping a tear from her eye. "Me and my husband separated about six months ago, he had his new toy girl with him when I last dropped the kids off. Now that's one bitch I wouldn't mind shooting." Wendy said, her face returning to a strong resolve.

"Hey, you'll be ok. Were all going to look after each other, ain't we?" Peter said, smiling to her.

Suddenly, a few Walkers walked onto the road. Peter slammed on the breaks.

Wendy threw Alex his gun, before taking her own off of Peter, who was now wielding his axe.

Robert shot up.

"What's going on?" Robert said as Alex handed him his knife.

"It's show time." Peter said calmly as they all got out of the car.

Alex raised his gun, but before he could shoot, Wendy had taken down two.

"Come on Alex, keep up!" Wendy shouted, laughing as she shot at a third.

Alex shot at one and the bullet ripped through it's head. Robert approached one and stabbed the knife threw it's jaw and into it's brain.

"That's for my family!" Robert bellowed, dragging the knife out of the falling Walker.

Peter swung the axe hard into the head of the last Walker and it fell back, completely dead this time.

"Watch out!" Robert bellowed to Wendy.

Wendy turned to find a Walker had ambushed her and was about to grab her. Wendy lunged forward, viciously head butting the Walker. There was a crack as it's head snapped back, violently breaking it's neck.

Wendy brought her pistol above her and slammed it hard into the Walkers head, repeatedly as she caved in its skull and ripped into it's brain.

Alex stared in amazement as the woman stood back up and calmly straightened her brown leather jacket. They all looked at her in amazement.

"So my dad didn't just teach me how to fire a gun." Wendy said with a smile, putting her gun back in her holster.

Peter laughed as Alex and Robert exchanged rather shocked faces.

"Shall we get going?" Peter said, putting the Axe in the car.

Alex climbed in the back with his dad, who looked at the knife.

"Do you want this back?" Robert asked Alex as he held the knife out to him.

"No, I think your gonna need it." Alex said with a hint of a laugh as the car set off.

Alex's life seemed to be turning around, he had found his Dad and two kick ass office workers, shot up some Walkers and finally got the truth about his Mother and Billy off his chest.

Peter hit the breaks again and Alex head butted the car seat.

"Ow! Please stop doing that!" Alex said, almost grumpily. There surely couldn't be anymore Walkers now.

Wendy had jumped out of the door and was now standing behind it, gun pointed at two figures. Peter, Robert and Alex had got out and Alex was shocked to find two people stood in the middle of the road.

"Who are you!" Robert demanded, holding his knife tightly in his hand.

"My name is Morgan, Morgan Jones. And this is my son, Duane." Morgan Jones said as he looked at the group of Survivors.

…...

**So, what do you think? I love these new characters and hopefully this will be a bigger transition as this group proceeds with Morgan and Duane as well.**

**But don't get comfy on this safety blanket, because I'll rip it out from under your feet when you least expect it!**

**Please Comment!**

**: )**


	6. If You Go Down To The Woods Today

**So, were heading for a time jump here, just a little one, but I think it will move the story on pretty quick!**

**I hope you enjoy this and please review, you guys make my day!**

**: )**

…**...**

Alex sat watching the fire. It flickered and burned as the embers flew high into the nights sky and fluttered into different patterns all around.

It had been two days since they had met Morgan and Duane on the road. Morgan had seemed a nice friendly man, and boy did he know how to use a gun. Duane, well, Duane was about thirteen years old and Alex could see that in the few days these Walkers had started appearing, he had hardened and become stronger.

Night had fallen now and the campfire still burnt strong. They had parked just on an abandoned that led to what had been the remains of a cabin, but it was derelict and falling to pieces. They had set up camp and were sleeping in the car, or on the ground.

Wendy, Duane and Peter had taken the car tonight, Robert and Morgan had taken the ground and they would all swap over, with only Duane staying in the car.

They could easily still fit into the car when Morgan and Duane were in as it had seven seats, meaning that there was still space for one more survivor, though at this rate they'd be packing them in the boot.

Alex would usually sleep on the ground, but he was on lookout tonight. The night was still and Alex could here the sounds of insects and the cracking of fire.

He held is Pistol close to him, ready to fire at any Walkers that approached. None had strode this path yet, but he expected that they may do anytime now. If they were just walking randomly, it wouldn't take them long to stumble around here.

He didn't know how they slept so openly, the adults that was. They had all done a perimeter check today, that was true, but Alex didn't even feel tired. He felt on edge and scared… He wouldn't admit it, but he was scared.

Not of the Walkers, but of himself. Only a week ago had he taken a baseball bat to his mothers head. Alex just kept telling himself she would have killed Billy right there if he hadn't. Not like it would have mattered, he was probably walking out there now.

Looking around him, Alex saw his father and Morgan asleep around the fire, and the car was resting just a little to the left of them. Deciding a perimeter check would be best, Alex walked over to Morgan and shook him slightly, causing the man to jolt up, as if ready for an attack.

"Sorry, just going for a look around, could you keep watch for a minute?" Alex asked, smiling at the now calmer man.

"Yeah of course, just shout if you get in any trouble." Morgan said, patting Alex on the shoulder and smiling.

Alex nodded and armed his gun, before walking past the cabin and into the forest. This forest wasn't like the one near the cabin he had stayed in. This forest was further into deeper rural Georgia and Alex knew it.

The ground had green grass all over it and the trees had much more foliage on them. Alex found the first white marker on a tree.

These had been placed by Wendy and his dad so that people on Perimeter checks knew where the perimeters were. Alex now had to go all the way around the left way, so that he could follow the white markers.

Alex had his flashlight, Morgan had packed them just in case of an emergency and was now shining it through the trees, though keeping it down as not to attract the attention of any Walkers.

Moving quickly, Alex decided that he didn't want to be here much longer as something about the forest gave him the creeps. Alex turned back to check that there were no Walkers following him, but he just found trees and grass.

Continuing on, Alex saw a little Ravine beside him, it fell into a small ditch that seemed to span a wide area of the forest floor, before climbing back up the mound and into the distance.

It must have been an old dried up stream or river.

Finding his attention had been distracted, the next thing Alex heard was the crunching of dead leaves behind him. Spinning around, Alex found a Walker close to him. This one looked like he had been a bodybuilder in his past life.

Alex rose his gun as he stumbled backwards, but then he did one of the things he had sworn never to do, something that he had shouted at people in horror movies for doing, something which had driven him mad with annoyance at how incompetent some people in movies were.

He fell.

Alex felt his body roll as he cascaded down the hill, his gun flying from him and into another part of the Ravine. Alex felt his ankle twist, another thing that stupidly happened in movies and that he had shouted at them to stop being such wimps.

Alex began to struggle back as he reached for his knife, until he found an empty holder.

His dad still had the knife.

Looking up, Alex could see the Walker descending down, almost as if trying to be careful not to fall.

"HELP!" Alex shouted at the top of his lungs. "HELP ME!"

It was a last useless resort, Alex could see the eyes of the Walker now, as the moon shone down onto the ravine. They were dead and yellow like they had an infection.

Spotting his gun, Alex tried to crawl, but to no avail. His ankle screamed in pain as he tried to move it. Forcing his body to drag, Alex knew he would never make it before the Walker got him.

It got to the bottom of the Ravine and roared slightly as it approached him.

Alex doubted he would even make it to become a Walker the way this one looked. He would probably just be ripped to pieces, hopefully quickly.

The Walker had almost got to him. Alex threw a kick out with his good leg, but it was like kicking a brick wall as his foot bounced off the muscle the dead man still possessed.

"Oh god help me!" Alex shouted, panicking and kicking again.

The Walker leered over him and opened it's jaws, just about to bite.

A gunshot rang through the air and the Walker's head was ripped open. The bullet missed Alex as it flew through the Walkers head and smashed into the dirty mound next to him.

The Walker fell onto him, pinning him. Alex tried to push him off, and then suddenly a pair of arms grabbed the Walker and with Alex's help lifted him off.

Morgan stood there, smiling at Alex and holding out a hand.

"You ok there kiddo?" Morgan asked, smiling at him with kind eyes.

"Hurt my ankle." Alex said, using Morgans hand to help him up.

He stumbled and Morgan caught him.

"We'll get Peter to look at that for you, he has some first aid training, so he says anyway." Morgan said, holding him up.

"My gun." Alex nodded and Morgan helped him to walk over, before dropping down and picking up the gun, handing it back to Alex. "Thanks, you're a life saver."

"I know." Morgan joked, before leading Alex to the edge of the sloping Ravine. "Let's get you up here."

Morgan helped Alex up and they returned back to camp. Alex limped most the way and Robert and Wendy were sat up waiting, while Peter was scanning the forest and Duane was fast asleep in the car.

"What happened?" Robert asked, running over to his son.

"Bit of Walker trouble, nothing I couldn't handle." Morgan said, a more serious face appearing. "Had this one cornered though."

"You should have stayed with the group!" Robert said, helping his son sit down.

"Yeah, and when that Walker had gotten here, we could have dealt with him together." Wendy said looking at Alex's leg. "Peter, get your ass over here!"

"Yes dear." Peter said sarcastically, causing a laugh from the whole group.

Duane began to stir and climbed out the car.

"What happened?" Duane asked, looking confused.

"Nothing for you to worry about, I'm fine." Alex said, nodding to the youngster.

"Good. You can't leave me with this lot." Duane said, getting a few funny stares from the others. "What!"

They all began to laugh as Peter looked at Alex's leg.

The sun began to rise, and Alex felt like today would be a better day.

And it would be a better day, it was the next that would truly put him to the test…

…...

**So, a little more group dynamic there. I am going to really try and develop these characters as I love them a lot, plus Morgan and Duane are my only canon characters, so there in it for the long run, but no one is biting the dust just yet!**

**Please Review, You Guys are Great!**


	7. Into The Night

**Well hello my fellow survivors! How are we all!**

**I really hope your enjoying this and I have now thought of an amazing new plotline. Were going to be getting into the heart of some good old shoot em' up zombie action soon, but for now, I really wanted to add this chapter in, but I wasn't sure where.**

**Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think!**

…**...**

The next day Alex was sat on the front bonnet of the car. They were all getting ready to leave this area, as over the last 24 hours four Walkers had shown up.

Alex had tried to persuade them to stay here, but Peter and Robert had made it clear that it wasn't safe anymore, especially as Alex's leg was still hurting him.

Although he had insisted he could help pack up at least, Wendy had told him not to. Peter had said it was just a sprain, but he was to rest it. Which also meant no helping with the others, not like there was much to pack. Just a few blankets and a couple of other bits that everyone had brought.

Peter had used the Axe to chop some branches from a tree so that they could store them for fire wood if they got stuck on the road and cold.

Duane came and sat by Alex on the front of the car. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, merely watching everyone talking or packing at camp area.

Duane was an incredibly quiet individual, although he did like Alex, he always seemed sad.

"Do you think this will ever go away?" Duane asked, his head now turned to face Alex.

"I don't know, I hope so." Alex said as he thought about the ones he had already lost.

He remembered Billy's face as he laid against that tree, as if he were asleep. But really Alex knew that he would have awoken a while later to the world as a Walker.

"Why do you ask?" Alex asked, looking down at Duane. He was only a couple of inches shorter then Alex, but Alex still felt like Duane was just a little kid.

"I only have my Dad left Alex, just like you. We both lost everything and I just want it to be all over!" Duane said as what seemed like days of pent up sadness hit him. He began to cry and Alex put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mate. I want it to be over to, but if we talk like that, were sounding like were giving up." Alex said as he knelt slightly, looking directly at Duane on his level.

"Then maybe we should, maybe we should let them get us." Duane said now much quieter as he contemplated what he had just said.

Alex felt shock run through him as this young boy just admitted that he wanted to end his life.

"And what would the rest of your family think of that?" Alex asked as he now held Duane with both shoulders. "They would want you to carry on, they would want you to survive and be the best you could be."

Duane slightly nodded at Alex, wiping his tears.

"Your right." Duane said, shaking his head as if to rid himself of the thoughts that plagued his mind. "Thank You."

"It's ok mate, now, I think you should see your Dad, he'll make you feel better." Alex said with a smile and Duane picked himself off the car bonnet and walked over to his dad.

Duane hugged his Dad and Morgan looked up at Alex as held his son. Alex just nodded before Morgan smiled and returned to holding his son.

"You ok kiddo?" Wendy asked as she approached, him.

"Yeah, just spreading the joy." Alex said with a sarcastic tone as he guessed she had witnessed his talk with Duane.

"Oh well, can't please everyone." Wendy said as she looked at Alex with a smile.

"He's right though, maybe we should just give up." Alex said, his voice faltering slightly.

Wendy shook her head, not angry, but a steely determination running through her.

"Not gonna happen while I'm here kiddo." Wendy said smiling at Alex. "We didn't survive for nothing, so we ain't giving up now. You got it!" Wendy pushed him playfully.

"Yes General!" Alex laughed with a salute that Wendy returned before winking at him.

"Right, you lot, let's get going!" Wendy said, waving her hand at the group to get a move on.

Alex laughed and hobbled off the Car Bonnet.

Walking around the car, Alex saw a Walker moving slowly towards them.

Grabbing his gun, Alex shot it straight between the eyes before anyone else even saw it. The shot made everyone jump and look to see the Walker fall dead in the ground.

"Nice shot Kiddo." Wendy said, smiling impressively at him.

"That's my boy!" Rob said smiling and climbing into the car.

Getting in Alex sat in the back with Rob, who was looking out the window intently.

"Off we go again." Peter said as he sat in the middle with Duane. Morgan and Wendy sat up front, although Duane wanted to be upfront with his Dad, Morgan had insisted it be Wendy in case of any Walker issues.

Alex held his gun firmly to his side. He had kind of wished he had brought the Shotgun from the cabin, as although there was enough ammo to go around for a while, only he, Wendy and Morgan had a gun.

Peter had what had been Alex's axe while Rob had Alex's former knife. Duane did have a pocket knife, but Alex doubted he had ever used it.

Watching as the car sped out of the camp area, Alex felt a jolt as they crossed onto the highway. They began there drive, not sure where to go but they carried on into the night.

And what a night it would be…

…...

**Dum Dum Dum!**

**The next chapter will have more action then an actiony action film!**

**Promise!**


	8. Losing Lifelines

**So guys. Ready to get the action going. This one has serious violence and a big giant fight scene!**

**Get ready to kick some walker behind!**

**Enjoy!**

…**...**

It had been two hours since they had departed from the camp and Peter, Duane and Rob had all fallen to sleep. Wendy was now driving and Morgan sat beside her. Alex sat in the back with his dad, who was now snoring soundly.

Alex had also kept an eye on Duane, who was also soundly asleep. He had felt sorry for the little kid who had seemingly lost everyone like Alex himself.

Peter was not sleeping so soundly, tossing and turning, as if he was having a nightmare. The car pulled up slowly.

"What's going on?" Alex asked in a whisper as he leant forward, his head peeking between the two seats the sleeping Duane and Peter occupied.

"I saw someone in those bushes. Me and Wendy are gonna check it out, wait here and wake the others. It could be trouble." Morgan said before they both climbed out of the car.

"Guys! Wake Up!" Alex shouted, figuring this would be the best way of getting the crew up.

"What's going on?!" Peter asked as he, Rob and Duane shot up, eyes open wide.

"Wendy and Morgan have spotted something, we need to get out and get ready. It could be Walkers…" Alex said as he perched over the back seat and pulled out a couple of rounds of ammo, before putting them in his back pocket and arming his gun.

They all jumped out, Rob holding his Knife, Peter with his Axe and Duane shakily held his Pen Knife.

Alex and the group closed the doors. Alex and Peter stood at one side of the car while Peter and Duane stood at the other, all looking in the direction of the group.

"What do you reckons happening?" Alex asked, leaning forward slightly to Peter who was stood in front of him.

"Not sure, I think we should just wait here and find out." Peter said, his Axe drawn.

Suddenly Wendy and Morgan came running out of the bushes.

"Get in the car!" Morgan screamed at them as a herd of Walkers walked out of the trees.

Alex opened the door to climb in, but more Walkers came out of the forest next to them.

Alex began to shoot as Peter charged forward. Rob helped Duane up onto the top of the car and Alex started shooting, his back against the car as he flanked Peter.

Rob ran around and stabbed an approaching Walker.

"Be careful!" Alex shouted, firing past Rob and taking out a quickly approaching Walker.

The Walkers started to disperse and soon they were all dead as Wendy and Morgan shot them down as well. They all breathed a sight of relieve as the last Walker was taken down by Rob.

They cheered slightly and Duane smiled at his dad. Alex walked around to the boot of the car and opened it, taking out more ammo and putting it into his back pocket.

Shutting the boot, Alex turned around and his face fell. Walking between the cars up the highway must have been around three hundreds Walkers.

"Oh shit." Alex said, loud enough for everyone to here.

Duane let out a petrified scream and if they hadn't heard us then, they sure had now. They picked up the pace and Morgan and Wendy ran to Alex's side.

They began shooting, Alex ran forward slightly, aiming for a near one and putting a bullet between it's eyes. Alex felt a bullet rip past him followed by a quick apology from Morgan.

Peter jumped on a car at the front and started smashing his Axe into the heads of Walkers around him.

Alex ran to the side of the car and stood just before it, shooting at the Walkers that approached. Rob stood in front just a bit, stabbing any Walkers that got past him.

Except one.

Suddenly, a Walker jumped at Alex. This was the quickest he had seen one move. Alex fell back, hitting the corner of the car with his head. He felt a sharp pain shoot through his head.

Suddenly, everything was in slow motion. The Walker almost reached him as he lay on the ground, it's arms outstretched to try and rip him apart. He heard his gun go off and the Walker fell down dead as his Dad grabbed the gun and started shooting around Alex, keeping him safe.

Alex held his head as all sound returned to normal and he slowly dragged himself up. Alex grabbed the knife out the back pocket of Rob's jeans and threw himself forward, stabbing a Walker who had nearly got Rob in the head.

Everything moved back to normal speed again and Alex could see everything.

"Alex are you ok!?" Rob shouted over the sound of gun fire and loud moans.

"Yeah!" Alex said, lodging a knife between a Walkers eyes. "I am now!"

He swung at another and caught it in the side of the head. Peter fell back as he sliced a Walkers head off.

"There's too many!" Wendy shouted as she took out three Walkers in less then a second.

"Agreed, get Duane and we need to get moving!" Morgan replied, shooting a Walker in the shoulder and then the head.

Rob grabbed Duane as Alex stabbed another stamping on it's face as it fell to the floor.

Rob stared at Alex as he saw something inside him that he hadn't ever seen before. It was like someone had let a wild animal out inside of Alex and he was acting purely on instinct.

It frightened Rob as he watched Alex take two down with a single knife. Alex kicked one in the leg before bringing the knife down on it's head.

Walking backwards, Rob got Duane and himself in the car. Alex jumped in the middle with Peter.

"Alex!" Rob said, throwing the gun back to his son, who threw the knife back to him.

Alex opened the window and began shooting as Wendy and Morgan, began to back off from the fight.

Jumping in, Morgan set off and the car set off the rolling down the street. Alex continued to fire for a good couple of seconds.

"You need to get us out of here as fast as you can!" Peter yelled as he looked between the seats towards the back window, seeing the Walkers still giving a slow undead chase.

"I am!" Morgan said as he put his foot down.

A couple of moments later and there was a sharp grinding sound as the Car hit something. Morgan lost control as the car skidded and was sent rolling down a ravine and into the trees at the side of the road.

Everyone screamed as the Car continued to roll. On the first roll. Alex hit his head. On the second Roll, Duane and Rob were thrown through the back window. On the third roll. Alex lost consciousness.

Everything went black.

…...

**So, I did warn I would rip the blanket from under your feet if you got to comfy with the nice easy life these characters are having.**

**Now all kinds of crazy stuff is going to go down. Be warned, the next few chapters will not be pleasant. Then again, if your reading this still, you could probably have guessed that.**

**Please Review.**


	9. The Perfect Day

**Hey everyone! Firstly I'd just like to say thanks for the reviews as they made this chapter even more enjoyable to write, secondly, this chapter will be full of emotion, so grab the tissues!**

**Enjoy!**

…**...**

Alex lay in the darkness, he couldn't move and he couldn't feel anything. It felt peaceful and right, but at the same time it felt wrong and disturbing. Alex couldn't place something, had it always been like this, had the darkness always been here.

No, there had been something more. Something before the darkness, something that was pulling Alex back. Then the feeling came back, a feeling like fire rose up Alex's arms and legs and through his body before hitting his face and removing the darkness.

Alex's eyes flew open to find himself up side down. His legs felt squashed and he was dangling in the seatbelt of the car that he had always felt safe in. The car was crushed at the front and Alex feared the worse for Wendy and Morgan.

Looking to his left, Alex saw Peter lying motionless on the roof of the car, which was now the floor.

Alex undid his seatbelt and hit the roof of the car with a thud that made Alex shudder. He found his injured leg hurt more now and Alex guessed it had been crushed even worse in the accident. Slowly, he crawled to Peter and lightly shook him.

Peter responded with a grunt and that was all Alex needed to know he would be ok. Peter's eyes opened slightly and looked at Alex.

"Jesus kid, what the hell happened, where's Wendy!" Peter asked, a little more worried when he couldn't see Wendy.

"Peter, I don't know. I'm going to look for them now but I need you to come with me, I think my leg got crushed in the accident." Alex said, grabbing Peter's hand. "Come on."

Peter took the hand and helped them both out of the car. Peter stood up slowly and helped Alex out. They both quickly noticed that the car was crushed against the tree. If Morgan had been driving, which he had, Wendy would have been on the side now meshed with the tree.

Peter let go of Alex, who grabbed onto the car as Peter rushed around to the side Wendy would have been. Alex heard him sigh in relieve as Wendy was not there.

Alex looked at Morgan's side, only a small amount of blood on the wheel was all that remained and he was pleased if not slightly worried to see that Morgan was nowhere to be found.

"So what do we do now?" Alex asked as he felt for his gun, which had managed to remain in place. "I need to find my Dad and Duane, I'll get more ammo out of the back and I'll head back up and you look for Wendy and Morgan around here, maybe they got thrown out as well…"

Peter cut Alex off as he walked over to him.

"I'm not gonna lose you to! So no, we'll both go look for your Dad and Duane, then we'll find Morgan and Wendy, they know how to look after themselves." Peter said as the first rays of sunlight began to shine through the forest.

Peter helped Alex up a slope as they began to climb the hill. Alex hadn't realised he was crying until now and he quickly wiped the tears away, needing to stay strong for his dad.

Alex had been surprised to find no Walkers chewing on his ear when he had awoken. They probably couldn't have scaled the ravine without breaking something and rendering them useless.

Suddenly, a rushing of feet came from above and Alex aimed his gun as Peter drew his axe to face the movement.

And then, out of the brush, Duane appeared, his face tattered and red from where he had been crying.

Alex gasped as Peter let out a small sigh, obviously relieved.

Upon seeing us, Duane ran forward and jumped at Alex enveloping him in a hug, Alex hugged him back, never feeling so happy to know Duane was alive and his father would soon follow him… he did not.

Alex noticed Duane was crying and Alex looked down at him.

"What happened?" Alex asked as he looked at the visibly upset Duane.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" Duane said, which was enough to set Alex off running.

His leg screamed in pain but he sped past Duane and his gun lifted. Alex ran into a small clearing and found the most devastating sight.

Rob lay on the ground. A shard of glass lay embedded in his neck and Alex could make out another that lay in his back. Falling to his knees, Alex shook violently as he cried at his fathers side. Reaching for the glass, Alex was shocked as a pair of hands dragged him backwards.

"Don't." Was all Peter had to say as he kneeled in front of Rob's neck. "There's no way he can survive this Alex. I'm sorry. It's too late."

"No!" Alex screamed as Duane tried to wrap his small arms around Alex and comfort him.

Alex shrugged him off and just shook even more. Hearing branches breaking next to them Alex saw Wendy and Morgan running through the branches. They had obviously been led by his screams. Wendy had a few cuts and Morgan has a small gash on his arm, but they seemed ok.

Duane ran and hugged his Dad tightly, who also began to cry. Wendy ran over to Alex and held his shoulders.

"Its ok. He's going to be fine, isn't he Peter?!" Wendy said more then asked, but Peter's face told Alex everything.

"I'm sorry kiddo. The damage is done, and it's far too much for me to deal with. It would be better just to put him out of his…" Peter couldn't finish the sentence as Alex launched himself at Peter.

Alex widely through punches at Peter, who tried to hold him back but failed under Alex's rage.

Wendy's surprising strength and toughness came handy again as she dragged Alex off Peter and threw him to the floor behind her. Morgan and Duane held him down as Peter looked remorseful as he felt his bloodied nose. Alex was still screaming with anger.

Wendy knelt down in front of Alex and looked into his eyes. Alex met them and she smiled kindly Alex.

"We have to be kind Alex, even if it does mean ending his life. It's better then him dying and becoming a Walker, so please, let us help him." Wendy calmly said, stroking Alex's arm.

Alex hadn't noticed how calm it was today. There was no wind or rain, yet there was no sunshine. It was just a calm and kind day, not too hot or cold. It all made sense though, someone was waiting for Robert up in the heavens and they were making his travel gentle as possible.

It was the most Perfect Day.

"No. I won't let you help him." Alex said defiantly as Wendy sighed, she looked down looking defeated. "It has to be me."

Alex couldn't believe hearing the words leaving his mouth, and by the look on their faces, Alex guessed the others couldn't either, but he knew he was right. He had to end it now or it would be too late.

Alex crawled to Rob and drew his gun. Morgan took Duane a little further away and turned him around, telling him something. Wendy remained on her knees watching Alex's every move and Peter calmly rubbed Alex's shoulder.

"Hey Dad." Alex said, looking at the semi-conscious Robert. Alex saw a brief eye movement from Rob as he looked at Alex for the last time.

A small tear dripped from Roberts eye as Alex held his hand and put his gun to the temple of Roberts head.

"Say hello to Mum." Was all Alex could say. He felt his hand being squeezed as reassurance and Alex watched as a small smile came on Roberts lips.

And that would be how he remembered his Dad, smiling.

A gunshot rung out of the woods in Georgia and life would never be the same…

…...

**Well, please tell me what you thought. I needed to do this as I needed Alex to finally stand on his own two feet, and I knew he wouldn't be able to do that with Robert around.**

**I will introduce a new character soon, and this new character will have a very different relationship with Alex. **

**Lets say that they won't get along…**


	10. The Fall Before The Rise

**Hi everyone! I hope you are enjoying this story so far! **

**Warning! Bad language and slight violence!**

**New Character introduction, enjoy.**

**Enjoy**

…**...**

_The next day._

Wendy and Peter fired as two Walkers approached. They fell down dead and Morgan held Duane close.

Alex was stood in the middle of the group, his face was unreadable and he hadn't spoken for a good day. He felt numb and dead inside and he wished he was on the floor dead.

The group carried on, they remained silent as they entered a small clearing. A running stream swept through and Wendy ran over and got all the water bottles together, sweeping up the water.

"This will last us a good while!" Wendy said, her face smiling a little.

"Good, we could do with the water." Morgan said with a small smile as Peter filled up some more.

"They say never drink still water, it has to be running. I always said if I see water running then I'm going to wonder how the hell It got its legs!" Peter joked and everyone in the group laughed, except Alex who sat on a rock and fiddled with his gun.

He contemplated putting it to his temple and ending this miserable life, but decided that his parents wouldn't want that for him.

He had cried all night and he had run out of tears. Peter held out Alex's water bottle and Alex took it without even looking at him. Peter sighed and walked away defeated.

"We'll make camp here tonight, we still have some blankets." Wendy said as she looked at Alex solemnly, getting the feeling he had had enough of this life.

"Yeah, it's certainly a good spot as we can see all around. We won't have any Walkers sneaking up on us." Morgan said as Duane and Peter nodded.

"And, we'll take them down if we do!" Duane said as he hugged his dad.

"Definitely!" Peter joined in as Wendy walked over to Alex and laced an arm over his shoulder.

"I know it won't help and I know you don't want to talk, but I'm here for you Alex… I see you as my son anyway so I'll always look after you." Wendy said as she whispered into his ear before kissing the top of his head and turning back to the group.

Setting down the blankets and the couple of pillows that were left Wendy placed them down and watched as the sunset. Morgan and Duane began discussing things, but Duane kept looking at Alex just to check he was ok. Peter scouted the area for Walkers. They had set up in the middle of a big clearing so it would be easy to spot Walkers.

Night quickly fell, but Alex remained in his place, not wanting to move. The cold should have got to him, but he felt nothing but hatred for everything, especially life.

He refused to sleep and so now he had his pistol in his hand and was looking for Walkers, though he wasn't sure he would pull the trigger on a Walker or himself if he was honest.

Slowly getting up, Alex walked forward and into the clearing. He was sure he had heard movement but he could have imagined it and there was no sign of movement.

And then it was there, walking slowly from the forests edge. It's arms out stretched Alex didn't even back away, he just let it come. Alex could have sworn it was smiling at him, as if sent by someone up in the sky to end it for him. Alex dropped his pistol into it's holder and let the Walker come and take his life, he had finally had enough.

Looking up to the stars, Alex smiled.

"I'm coming guys. Just hang on." Alex said before looking at the Walker who was slowly approaching.

Closing his eyes, Alex didn't want to watch his own death. He felt a hand touch him and he felt the cold dead skin begin to grab hold of his warmer softer skin.

Then there was a rush of air and the hands stopped and Alex opened his eyes just in time to watch the Walker topple dead. Looking at the dead Walker, a knife was stuck out of it's head and Alex picked it up and looked at it.

"You'll put that down if you want to keep your hands." A female voice said and Alex spun around, gun pointing at the voice.

A dirty blonde haired girl stood in front of him, she was about 5 foot 8 and was about seventeen. She was wearing an army green vest and black jeans along with boots. She had three knifes in her belt and Alex guessed the fourth pocket was for the one he was holding.

"Who are you?" Alex asked as he kept the gun trained on her, trying not to shoot the girl before she had even spoke.

"None of your business, now give me back my knife." The girl said with venom and Alex tossed her the knife as if to throw it at her, but she caught it accurately and put it in her belt. "Now put the gun down before I have to use my knives to mess up your face."

"Who the fuck do you think you are you stupid bitch?!" Alex spat, all the previous anger over his fathers death bubbling over.

She had taken his chance of death and Alex was furious, she would pay or he would die trying to make her.

"Me, I'm Lucy Jones, now, I'll be going." Lucy said as she made to leave, but Alex put the gun to her head.

"Your not going anywhere until you talk to my camp mates!" Alex shouted, sure enough to wake up the rest of the camp. He really wanted to kill her, but she was just a teenager like him.

"Alright, you need to calm down!" Lucy screamed back as she drew a gun. "Or I'll make you calm down!"

That last comment made something snap in Alex, like the ice just broke underneath him and he was drowning in his anger and dieing of hypothermia from the grief.

Alex grabbed her and threw her to the floor. He had finally lost it and was about to punch her when she kicked him in the stomach and tackled him.

Lucy was suddenly on top of him and went to punch him now but a hand caught her fist and dragged her backwards.

"Bitch!" Alex roared, trying to get back at her.

Wendy and Peter had grabbed Lucy and Peter let her go and grabbed a now roaring Alex, who was also being restrained by Morgan and Duane.

Wendy had Lucy on the ground in seconds.

"Right little lady, you better start talking, or my gun starts talking for ya!" Wendy shouted, silencing everyone as she held her gun to the head of Lucy.

…...

_The next day._

Alex sat on the rock watching the trees. Turned out Lucy had been with a similar camp and she had lost both her parents in one sitting, everyone had died.

She had kept her distance from Alex, and he had kept his distance from her. He had wanted to apologise, but he didn't have the words or the pride at the moment.

She was only sixteen, the same age as him, but she was pretty tough and she had finally agreed to stay after she had taken a shine to Duane and Peter, although Wendy didn't particularly like her after her treatment of Alex, but he also knew he was at fault as well. She had quickly made friends with the rest of the camp, but Alex couldn't stand her and he was pretty sure Wendy wasn't her biggest fan.

He hadn't noticed he was crying until he felt a small spot fall off his chin and into his lap.

Wiping his eyes, the camp had decided to stay here a few nights. Lucy would keep watch tonight, and by the feeling Alex had, he would be stopping up as well.

He hoped there wouldn't be another fight, but he would soon realise it wouldn't be each other they would be fighting…

…...

**So, bit of a filler chapter, but I just wanted to show that Alex isn't going to be getting over the deaths soon.**

**Lucy isn't quite the bitch she has been portrayed to be at the moment, and her and Alex will get closer over time.**

**But for now, get ready for the next chapter, because you haven't seen anything yet! Because Lucy's hiding a secret, and were about to find out what!**


	11. Revelations

**Hey everyone! Here is the new chapter and thank you for the reviews! They mean so much!**

**This chapter will be a shocker, so prepare yourself! And also, a line is used in this chapter which relates to the whole story itself, see if you can spot it!**

**WARNING! This will be the last chapter for a while as I am away for a week and a half! **

**Enjoy!**

…**...**

The next few days had been, different to say the least for Alex. Lucy had been trying to keep out of his way, although they had been on patrols together now a few times and were starting to soften towards each other.

But, the weirdest thing had been there had not been a single Walker since the day Alex had tried to get himself killed. Lucy had thought she had seen one when on patrol with Wendy, but it turned out it had been a cow, which we killed and ate happily.

Alex felt uneasy, although lately he had felt better that he could at least feel something, he still didn't like this feeling, as if there was something else out there, something just waiting.

The night time crackled as the camp held their last night in the clearing. We were gonna head for a farm Lucy had seen when she had been on the move, but she had seen no signs of Walkers or people either.

It was night time now and everyone was asleep bar Alex and Lucy, who were sat on a rock, not speaking, but in comfortable silence.

Alex had managed to sleep for a few hours last night, which had been the first time since his dad had died.

Watching the stars, Alex was glad the rain had only fallen when they had been able to hide in the car.

"So. Where are you from?" Alex asked, trying to make conversation.

"Atlanta. You sound like your English, am I right?" Lucy asked, looking like she had just guessed the cure for cancer.

"Yeah. Up north though, I don't want to sound posh or anything." Alex replied, laughing with Lucy.

"What was it like, in England?" Lucy asked, watching the woods for signs of dead people.

"Cold, wet… but… it was the best place in the whole world. I truly loved it, I don't think there was anywhere better… I really want to be home right now, I don't want to die here." Alex replied, looking a little solemn.

"I don't want to die at all, if that's ok." Lucy said and Alex laughed again slightly.

"That's ok." Alex replied still laughing and before they knew what was happening they heard a moan from the woods. "Arrgh shit, I knew something was gonna go down tonight."

Walking out of the woods two walkers walked pathetically towards them, not really posing any threat at all.

"Shall we?" Lucy asked with a smile and Alex nodded as they both stood up.

Lucy threw a knife into the head of one while Alex walked up close and stabbed the other directly in the head, watching it fall dead as the blood oozed from it's decomposing head.

"Where did you learn to throw like that?" Alex asked as he watched Lucy rip the knife out of the Walkers head.

"Well, I got surrounded in a supermarket with my group and we were all separated. I quickly picked up throwing knifes, I saved my moms life in doing so…" Lucy said, looking down at her hands.

"How did you get away when you were all attacked?" Alex asked as he watched Lucy closely.

"We were just moving along when they came out of nowhere, I was furthest away and it was like they charged at us, there must have been over a hundred… we killed a lot of them, but they quickly took us down with there numbers alone. My mum just told me to run while she trained her rifle on one attempting to go for me… then, I met you guys." Lucy replied, watching the woods for anymore movement.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Alex said as he put an arm around Lucy's shoulders.

Lucy looked at his hand and then back at Alex. She smirked before laughing to herself.

"What's so funny?" Alex asked, looking confused.

"Four days ago we tried to kill each other, now were comforting each other… weird how the apocalypse changes people." Lucy said as he looked around slightly to see if any Walkers were approaching from different directions, but there were none.

"Its not an apocalypse." Alex replied as he also looked around slightly.

"No? Why'd you say that?" Lucy asked raising an eyebrow and looking confused.

"An Apocalypse means its over, but were still fighting, were still living… even if the light is dying, were still living in it" Alex said as he heard the wind whistle through the trees.

"But, if it turns us even if were not bitten, then surely were all doomed in the end." Lucy asked as she looked at Alex.

"Then you know what you have to do, don't you?" Alex asked and Lucy just shook her head. "Don't die." Alex said and Lucy burst out laughing trying to control herself.

"I have a confession." Lucy said turning serious after her laughter had subsided.

"What's that?" Alex asked, looking at Lucy as she looked worried.

"When I went to kill you… I really would have done it. And you wouldn't be the first living person I have." Lucy said, hanging her head in shame.

"What? You killed another person?" Alex looked shocked as he asked this question, immediately pulling away from her.

"This guy, in our group… He and this other boy, they went into the woods. The guys name was Steve and the boy was called Ben. Ben was only twelve and Steve must have been in his late thirties and he told Ben they were going hunting… except, I followed them." Lucy said, looking unsure on how to continue. "Steve attacked Ben, he pinned him to the ground and… he was going to hurt him and touch him and… Ben cried and I just…"

Lucy looked at the sky before continuing.

"I tackled him to the ground and beat him to death… I broke his neck with my hands…" Lucy said shaking with anger as she looked at her hands. "He wasn't a strong man he started crying at the end, just before I snapped his neck. But Ben just ran away… straight into the arms of a Walker."

Lucy had begun to cry when she felt a arm wrap around her shoulder and pull her closer. Alex held Lucy as she cried into his chest.

"I ran back to the camp and then… well, all hell broke loose with the herd of Walkers and… I couldn't help, I was in shock and…" Lucy just stopped as she looked up at Alex. "Do you hate me?"

"No." Alex said, not looking at her but just looking into the distance. "You did what you had too, you were brave."

Lucy smiled and pulled out of Alex's hold.

"I think I heard something, shall we check it out?" Lucy asked as Alex stood up as well.

"Yeah, come on." Alex said as they wandered off into the woods and into a new hope, because to Alex, it felt like someone had just turned a new light, and his life had just got a little bit lighter…

…...

**So, did you spot the line that connects this whole story and even the Title? Let me know and I'll tell you in the next chapter!**

**It will be a while until the next chapter as I am away for a while, but I will be back soon!**

**: D Please Review :D**


	12. Unknown Territory

**So, I'm back! Sorry for the wait, I was on away for a while! So, before we start, if your wondering what the line was that I told you connected all the story together, well, this was it:**

"_An Apocalypse means its over, but were still fighting, were still living… even if the light is dying, were still living in it"_

**It shows how Alex is starting to fight back against the end and that he isn't as willing to let the light go out now as he has been in the past! It also represents the story, because it is the first time that the Living in the Dying Light title is mentioned, the Living is the Camp, the Dying the Dead and the Light is Hope.**

**So, here is your next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

…**...**

The next few days passed quickly and Alex found himself becoming more and more present in the camp. He found he was smiling more and Lucy had made sure she was on every single watch she could be with him… which made a nice change from Peter who would discuss every single detail of his life from birth to Walker Day or Wendy who was too over-protective to allow Alex to do anything remotely dangerous.

We had finally arrived at the edge of a forest, and Lucy had told us she had seen a farm not too far away from here when she had ran from her group.

Even the Walkers seemed to be happier… well, in a 'I'm gonna kill you and eat your body' kind of way. There had been many more of them in the days that had passed and Alex had taught Duane how to shoot, as Lucy had given up one of her guns.

Peter had initially gone to take it, but Morgan, the apparently responsible parent, decided Duane should learn how to shoot a gun, as to give Morgan piece of mind over his sons capability.

Now the camp were in the woods, they were around three miles from this supposed farm, but Wendy still didn't trust Lucy and Lucy didn't exactly help matters.

Alex sat down at the campfire as Wendy gave out the last of the tinned beans. They needed to find somewhere fast, food was running out and if this Farm was only three miles away, then it would be better to find a shop nearby first.

"Now, if I remember rightly, I passed a little town as I made my way here. It was about five miles east from here, I didn't go in, but it was only a small little area and I think if we can get food and supplies there, we'll have a better chance of surviving if this farm proves futile." Lucy said as she sat next to Alex, who in turn looked up at the stars above them.

"Well, as much as I like that idea, it seems a little stupid if we can find a farm instead, there may be people in the farm and all we'll find in a town is a whole lot of Walkers." Wendy said, prodding the campfire with a stick.

There was a snap of a twig as Paul; who was on watch, walked back into the camp area.

"No Walkers, I'm gonna do a perimeter check in another twenty minutes." Paul said as he sat on the ground next to Duane, who was fiddling with his gun nervously.

"Yeah, but if we can find supplies and weapons, we'll be ready for an attack. It's not a big town anyway, just a couple of shops and a few homes. I was pretty sure there was a food store and a gun store, but I didn't see the other shops very well, I was too busy running for my life." Lucy said with sarcasm as Wendy rolled her eyes and looked back to the fire.

"Maybe we should hold a vote?" Morgan asked as he looked at Duane before resting a hand on his shoulder to settle him. "Those in favour of heading straight to the farm put your hands up."

Wendy rose her hand as did Peter, but the rest of the group kept their hands down.

"So, it's decided, we head to the town first and then head to the farm." Morgan repeated before Wendy nodded.

"Well, I think everyone better get some rest, we'll have a long day tomorrow." Wendy said as she threw down the blankets and pillows.

Peter stood back up and set off back to the perimeter of the camp.

"I'll come and take over at twelve." Morgan said a little louder as he looked at his watch and Peter nodded before carrying on to the perimeter.

Morgan and Duane settled down next to each other and Wendy did the same, a little further away from Morgan and Duane.

Lucy set up near Alex as he laid down and quickl drifted off. Lucy lay down herself and night set in.

Alex awoke as Peter returned and he could see Morgan leaving. He needed to pee and so he got up and headed off to relieve himself. As he returned, he noticed Lucy was shivering and was awake.

"Hey, you ok." Alex said as he lay back down and Lucy turned to look at him.

"I'm fucking freezing." Lucy replied with a small smile as she wrapped her arms around her.

"Aah, the temperature in human terms." Alex whispered with a laugh and got up and moved his blanket next to her.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked raising an eyebrow as Alex laid down next to her.

"Making sure you don't freeze to death." Alex replied before wrapping his arms around her.

Alex expected her to pull away, but she merely wrapped her arms around and rested her head on his chest.

"Your really hot." Lucy said as she snuggled closer to him.

"I've been told that." Alex whispered with a laugh and received a smack on the back from Lucy.

"Dick." Lucy replied with a quiet laugh and closed her eyes, drifting to sleep.

Alex quickly followed her into sleep and the next thing he knew sunbeams were hitting his eyes as the sun rose into the sky.

It must have been early because everyone was still asleep. Alex almost had a heart attack when he felt someone move against him. Very quickly he felt a pair of arms around him and all thoughts came flooding back as he remembered waking up and finding Lucy freezing to death and then… he ended up like this.

Letting go of her, Lucy seemed resistant to let him out of her grasp, but eventually Alex managed to pull out of her and stand up.

Walking quietly to the perimeter he found Morgan propped up against a tree fiddling with his gun.

"You ok." Alex asked and Morgan jumped slightly before smiling at Alex with relieve.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to no sneak up on an armed and nervous person." Morgan said with a laugh. "I see you and Lucy got cosy last night."

"She was freezing, I thought I'd warm her up, that was all." Alex said blushing as he tried to defend himself.

"Yep… sure." Morgan said sarcastically and Alex just rolled his eyes before sitting down next to him.

"Any sign of Walkers?" Alex asked as he looked around the area.

"No, I'm just gonna do another check then come back to camp." Morgan said as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Yeah, I'll wake up everyone then we'll head off to that town. I hope we find some good stuff, we need some food and the more weapons the better." Alex replied before he walked back into the camp.

After waking everyone up and packing up the camp, Alex and the rest of them followed Lucy west to the town. It took about 45 minutes before the group arrived and stood at the edge of the town.

There was a few small shops on the right hand side and a bigger general store on the left. The town itself was a little further down the road, but the shops were up near this area.

"Right, if we split into teams and all head into different stores then we have a better chance of getting in and out without attracting to much attention." Wendy said as she took charge and turned around to the face the group. "Duane, do you want to be part of this or wait here and keep a look out?"

"I'll help, I'm fourteen, I can look after myself." Duane said with strength in his voice that made both Alex and Lucy smile at there youngest group member.

"Right. Now, Peter and Duane you go to the food store, get us tinned food and anything that has a long best before date. We need things that can last long. Also, grab as many bottles of water as possible and put them in Alex's bag. It's the biggest and food is out main priority." Wendy said before she looked at Morgan who looked confused. "We can't have emotional bonds affecting this, that's why your with Lucy."

Lucy looked furious as she was paired with Morgan, instead of Alex.

"And Alex, your with me. We'll be heading into the big general store. Lucy and Morgan, you head into the gun store, get anything and everything, all ammo and anything useful. If me and Alex don't come out by the time you lot are done, do not come in after us, it could be dangerous." Wendy warned as they walked in the town.

"Good luck." Duane said to Alex and Wendy before hugging Morgan and walking to the food store door and waiting outside with Peter in tow.

They all walked to the doors and Wendy looked across at the other groups.

"In three, two, one. Go!" Wendy said and she and Alex charged into the store, guns ready.

Alex smiled at Lucy and Morgan one last time before disappearing inside and the others did the same, and into unknown territory…

…...

**So, I hope you liked this chapter. **

**NOW I NEED YOUR HELP! It's your choice the next chapter, would you like to see what happens to just Alex and Wendy, or a chapter from the perspective off all the group in their pairs?**

**Review and let me know!**

**: D**


	13. A Long Day

**So. I am going to try something that I don't think I have ever managed before, in any of my stories, ever. **

**I am going to attempt to scare the crap out of you, so please let me know if I succeed in this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

…**...**

Alex and Wendy entered the dusty, dark shop. Torches on full blast as the door closed slightly. The light from the torches didn't do anything to uplift their dark surroundings. The light from the doors barely emitted past the first isle, so the rest of the store was submitted into darkness.

Alex slowly walked behind Wendy, listening for anything that sounds like a Walker.

"I can't see anything in here." Wendy said as she used her torch to scan the first of many isles.

"Me, neither. I'm going to have a look for more torches, see if I can find any." Alex replied as Wendy picked up some more blankets.

"Ok, but how will I know when your coming back?" Wendy asked as she stalked over to the next isle, her gun now a little more relaxed.

Alex moved to isle walkway before looking down the long stretch of the shop with his torch. He could see no Walkers, but kept his gun ready just in case.

"I'll be the one who isn't dead." Alex replied before giving Wendy a wink and setting off.

Walking down the isles, Alex found a sign above one called 'Lighting'. Moving down, Alex found lamps of different sizes and couldn't find any torches anywhere.

Looking behind him, Alex was only met with darkness and he quickly carried on down the next few rows before he found something unexpected.

It was half a Walker. It had a bald, bruised head and was chopped, well, more like ripped in half. It was at the other end of the corridor and began to slowly crawl towards Alex, who raised his gun.

The Walker crawled incredibly slow and Alex contemplated that if he shot it, it could cause more Walkers, if there were any, to approach.

Alex picked up a lamp and walked up to the slowly approaching Walker, smashing the vase of the lamp into the head of the Walker, causing many pieces of it to stick in its head and kill it.

Alex felt blood dripping down his hand and looked down at it with his torch. He had cut his entire palm in a thick long line, blood now leaking from it.

The sounds of moans alerted Alex to the fact he had just made himself walking bait and he watched as three Walkers began towards him from down the opposite end of the isle.

Alex ran back, tripping over the body of the dead Walker and falling to the ground. He scooted back on his back as the blood on the floor made it impossible to get up.

The Walkers approached faster, the smell of all the blood sending them into a frenzy.

"Wendy help!" Alex shouted as he fired his gun, hitting one squarely in the head.

He fired again and missed his target, causing a Walker to stumble back slightly. He fired again, although this time nothing happened. He was out of ammo. Reaching for his back pocket Alex found no more ammo in it and he kicked out as a Walker go to close.

Rolling on to his stomach, Alex frantically tried to stand up as he heard gunshots alerting to him Wendy also had problems of her own. He managed to get up as a Walker slipped on the blood on the floor and knocked the other down.

Alex ran down the corridor, but the blood on his shoes made it almost impossible to move around. He slipped again and hit his head on an isle corner. His torch flew out of his hand and slid out of sight.

"Shit." Alex said as he held his head and pulled himself up. He was in the dark and completely alone.

More gunshots signalled and Wendy cried out in what sounded like a battle cry.

Alex tried to run to her, but more Walkers walked out of the isles and towards him, they were practically sprinting towards him. Alex sprinted away, trying to run as he slipped on the floor. Alex heard more gunshots signalling Wendy wasn't giving up anytime soon and he slid around a corner.

Alex found more Walkers down that isle and looking back the crowd of Walkers had him cornered.

Looking at the isle, Alex grabbed the top of it and jumped over it seconds before Walkers were in the spot he had just been. Landing rather roughly, Alex fell on something metallic and sharp. He lay on the floor winded as a Walker began shuffling down the isle towards him, eyes full of hunger. The gunshots had stopped and I heard a door slam close, signalling either Wendy had run and left him there, or she had been forced outside of the shop by the Walkers.

And all Alex could think, was that he was about to die…

…...

Lucy and Morgan entered the gun shop and immediately found three Walkers looking at them in the tiny shop. Lucy fired and blew the heads off two as Morgan fired at the other, ripping out an eye in the process.

"Right, grab as many weapons as you can. Were going to need them!" Morgan shouted as he looked expectantly at Lucy.

"You got it." Lucy replied as she began to walk down the isles, picking up the most offensive and powerful guns.

Fetching the ammo, Lucy looked across at Morgan, who looked worried slightly.

"You ok?" Lucy asked as she looked at Morgan.

"I'm worried about Duane, I couldn't bare to lose him." Morgan replied as he picked up more ammo and tossed it into the bag. "If anything happens, I'll kill Peter myself."

"Well, don't think like that, everyone will be fine." Lucy said, her concern for Alex growing as picked up another round of ammo.

"You like Alex don't ya?" Morgan asked, although it was more of a statement.

"He's a good friend." Luck replied as she zipped up the bag she had been given, focusing more on the ammo side then the actual guns.

"Do you want it to be something more?" Morgan asked as he smiled at Lucy, although most of his features were shrouded in darkness.

"Maybe… I don't know, I can't say I haven't thought about it, it's just…" They were cut off by the sound of gunshots ringing outside.

Fleeing out, they found Wendy facing around fifteen Walkers, with more pouring out of the shop. Peter and Duane were already outside and Morgan through Peter a pistol and they all began to fire.

Lucy took down three before she realised to her horror that Alex wasn't outside.

"Wendy! Where the fuck is he?" Lucy shouted and Wendy, knowing who Lucy was talking about, nodded to the shop.

"Oh shit!" Peter yelled as he too joined the conversation. "How the hell we gonna get him out of there!"

"No idea! The more Walkers we take down here, the better chance of surviving he has!" Wendy shouted as she took down three.

"I'll get in, I can see a way in!" Duane shouted before sprinting through the shop, just being missed by a Walker.

"No!" Wendy shouted as she jumped to try and drag him back but he was too far gone.

"Duane NO!" Morgan shouted as he ran forward, but Peter and Lucy grabbed him and dragged him back.

"We can't afford to lose anyone else!" Wendy shouted as she fired at another Walker that left the shop, followed by three more.

Wendy knew that if Duane had managed to get past the first wave of Walkers, he wouldn't get past what else was in there. There had been nearly fifty that Wendy had seen, though they all seemed to be following something else, rather fast, probably Alex.

She hoped they would both get out alive, but it was doubtful and by the look on Morgan, Lucy and Peter's faces, they were in for one long day as another wave of Walkers left the building…

…...

**So. It probably wasn't that scary, but I liked it all the same.**

**I am so excited for the next chapter that I'm going to go write it now!**

**One Word: BOOM!**


	14. The Fire in His Heart

**So, firstly, I'm writing this at ten o clock at night because I decided that it would be best if I was in the dark to write this!**

**Secondly, I really think this chapter finally shows Alex is now in control! I did tell you I'd make him stand on his own two feet, it's just taking some time, but this is where he finally stands up and gets to show what he's made of!**

**Enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

…**...**

Duane sped through the isles, dodging numerous Walkers. He could hear a strangled cry which he hoped was Alex.

Speeding around a corner, he saw a group of what must be fifty Walkers approaching something trapped down one of the end isles.

Running around, Duane shot at a Walker and although his hand shook, the bullet soared through the Walker's head and killed it instantly.

Duane saw a hand crawling around the isle and ran around to see Alex crawling forwards, the mass of Walkers stumbling towards him.

Duane shot at one and was about to shoot another when Alex flew up and grabbed the gun.

"Save the bullets, were going to need them." Alex said as he took the gun off of the Duane and attempted to go back in the direction Duane had arrived.

Walkers must have followed Duane as they blocked off the other exit.

"Shit!" Alex cursed, dragging Duane back as his leg felt twisted and he was most certainly still recovering from being winded. "Come on, this way!" Alex shouted as he half limped, half ran with Duane down the end of the isles.

"I don't want to die!" Duane yelled as Alex shot at a Walker that approached from another isle.

"Well don't then!" Alex replied flashing Duane a grin in the near pitch black.

All Alex could hear was groans of the dead behind him as they reached the corner of the store. Walker's now blocked both exit's, and although there were only a few Walker's on the other side of them, Alex didn't want to guess he had enough bullets for them.

"In here!" Duane yelled as he opened a door behind them and dragged Alex through, shutting it just before a Walker arrived at their position.

They were in some kind of hallway, it was a lot more industrial then the store and Alex guessed it was the staff area.

Alex quickly found the maintenance hatch and opened it to reveal a torch and some batteries.

"How did you know that was there?" Duane asked as he looked down the corridor into the darkness.

"Dad always said that if you ever get stuck in a store, a maintenance hatch will be nearby because it's uncanny how many people managed to get locked in." Alex chuckled as he thought of his fathers most unusual saying.

Standing away from the hatch, Alex shone the torch down to reveal ten Walkers approaching them.

"Oh crap!" Alex yelled as he began to ran forward, opening two doors opposite each other to see if there was anyway out.

One door had a small gas tank in it and the other was a small, concealed cupboard full of cleaning supplies.

Alex yanked open the gas cupboard before grabbing hold of Duane and dragging him into the cupboard and closing the door.

"Duane! Do you trust me?" Alex asked as he looked at the teenagers face for complete and total faith…

… he found it.

"Yes, unquestionably." Duane said with a small smile as he faced his certain death.

"Good." Was all Alex said before he opened the door and hit a Walker in the head with a gun. "Hold on."

Alex aimed the gun, grabbed hold of the handle and prayed to god this would work.

He fired. Alex shut the cupboard door with force as the bullet flew across the hall and into the opposing room… or more importantly, into the gas canister opposite.

And then everything went to hell…

…...

Wendy fired at a Walker as it stumbled out of the shop. No more came out after and everyone watched, each silently wondering whether they should enter.

Peter was about to say something when the doors of the stores exploded with such a force that the group was thrown off their feet. The building exploded with such force that the walls were barely left standing.

Lucy slowly sat up and examined the debris around her, fearing the worse as she realised that if Alex and Duane had been near that explosion, which she guessed they had, they would be dead.

Letting out a horrific scream, Morgan slammed his fists into the ground as he realised his son was dead.

Wendy sobbed on the floor as she heard Lucy begin to scream words as well, none making sense or having any meaning bar grief.

And then, out of the fire and the flames, silhouetted in the ash of the surrounding building. A person approached, carrying a smaller person.

No one noticed until Alex lay Duane on the ground in front of them.

"Well… I've had better days." Alex said with an exhausted chuckle as the group looked up and saw him.

Alex felt incredibly happy that he had not only saved the life of Duane, but he had survived one of his worst days… and then he blacked out.

…...

**Well I hoped you liked it, I shall explain how they survived with minimal injuries in the next chapter, but don't worry, it is quite clever, but quite true!**

**Hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	15. As The Sun Goes Down

**Well, hey everyone! Were going to slow it down now and take things easy for a couple of chapters and then, and then! Someone's gonna die… and were going to be meeting a couple of very familiar people and it will show you where this story is heading!**

**: D**

…

Alex had been asleep for almost a day. Smoke inhalation and exhaustion proving a deadly combination as they put him in a deep sleep.

Awaking, Alex found himself on a small bed. Lucy lay next to him, her eyes watching him carefully as she stroked his face.

"Hey sleepy head." Lucy said carefully as Alex looked at her with a smile. "Your so lazy."

Alex laughed slightly at the comment and suddenly shot up.

"Duane!" Alex yelled in desperation as all his thoughts hit him at once.

"He's fine." Lucy said sitting up and pushing Alex back down. "He's still asleep, but he'll be fine."

"Where are we?" Alex asked as he looked around.

Lucy stood up and walked to the window of the small room.

"Were still in the town, we cleared out this street and the nearby area. Walker's come now and again, but not many. Most of them were trapped in the houses so we just took them out by the windows. Were in the biggest house. Morgan's with Duane across the hall and Wendy and Peter are on watch." Lucy said as she nodded through the window below.

Alex swung his feet over the bed and stood up. At this point he realized he was only wearing boxer shorts.

"Uh, where's my clothes?" Alex asked as he blushed furiously.

"Oh, the one's you blew up. Yeah, I didn't think you'd want to where them again. Here." Lucy said as she turned from the window.

Alex tried to cover himself up with the bed sheet as Lucy past him but she just giggled and walked to the wardrobe, throwing a t shirt and jeans at him. They looked about his size and he slipped them on, happy to find that they fitted him.

Lucy left the room and Alex followed, deciding that he would see if Duane was ok.

Reaching the room, Alex found Duane resting in his bed and Morgan sat next to him, holding his hand.

"How is he?" Alex asked and Morgan jumped as he heard Alex's voice enter the room.

Morgan looked furious and within seconds had Alex pinned to the wall.

"You! You little bastard! You did this to him, it's all your fault!" Morgan said before connecting a punch with Alex's jaw.

Alex fell to the floor as Morgan came at him again. Backing out of the room on his butt, Alex kicked out at Morgan's leg and he howled in pain as he fell back.

Alex stood up and felt his bleeding lip.

"He didn't have to follow me, try to come and save me! But he did!" Alex shouted as he continued to walk back towards the stairs.

"No! But it's your fault he's like this now!" Morgan shouted and came at Alex again, but a gun landed on his temple and Morgan froze as Alex looked to Morgan's side to find Lucy holding Morgan still with the gun.

"Go and see your son, Morgan." Lucy said coldly and Morgan backed away.

"This isn't over." Was all Morgan said before sighing and leaving the room.

Alex let out a deep breath and smiled at Lucy, who looked at his lip.

"You ok?" Lucy asked and was met with a nod from Alex.

Lucy nodded for him to follow her and Alex followed her down the stairs and through a lovely house. They exited the house to find Wendy and Peter stood on the porch, both chatting while still looking around.

"Hey." Alex said catching their attention.

Wendy smiled and Peter laughed as they saw Alex, until they saw his cut lip and Peter nodded to it.

"Morgan." Was all Alex needed to say and Peter nodded understandingly while Wendy just shook her head and leant on the porch looking out to the town.

It was only a small little town and this was one of the three streets that made it up, and just a little less then half a mile down the road was the burning remains of the convenience store.

"He needs to get what happened wasn't your fault." Wendy said, not looking at Alex but definitely addressing him. "If anything you saved Duane from his death."

Alex shook his head and took over from a tired Peter. Lucy returned to bed as well and Alex and Wendy talked about everything, her family, his family, their old lives and how their each happy to have each other.

The door opened moments later an Morgan appeared. Wendy quickly put Alex behind her and Morgan eyed him for a second.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to make trouble." Morgan said flatly, now turning his attention to Wendy. "I just came to say, when Duane is well enough, we shall be leaving the group. We'll be gone in the next few days."

Morgan turned and walked back inside, leaving a shocked Alex and Wendy standing in the darkness of the porch as the sun went down and the light went out…

…...

**So, yes, the next chapter will see the imminent departure of Duane and Morgan, but maybe not on bad terms. But we still have a character death coming up. **

**And then comes beginning of the end for this group and for Alex. **

**: D**


	16. Into Forever

**So, get ready to bid a sad farewell to Morgan and Duane, but after this the story will pick up a fair pace right up to the end!**

**I have enjoyed writing this, but I feel that although the group still has a way to go yet, they were never meant to become part of the main group, they were meant to run parallel until the very end.**

**But, like I said, were going to be meeting some characters very soon that you'll hopefully know!**

**: D**

…**...**

Three days past since Morgan's revelation. Peter and Lucy had also been shocked when they were told, and on the second day Duane had woken up.

He was not happy about leaving the group and tried to refuse, but Morgan still held his fatherly authority and it was decided. They would depart the next morning.

The sun was setting as Alex looked out to the town from the porch. He couldn't help but feel something terrible was going to happen very soon. The sun began to set at pace and Alex quickly entered the candle lit house.

Locking the door, Alex pulled across the barricades that they had made over the past few days. They covered the windows and the doors and would keep Walker's away for a little while longer while they slept.

Wendy was in the kitchen, cooking more beans on her homemade stove, now with extra fire.

Alex couldn't help but think about how much quieter the group would be when Morgan and Duane left. Morgan hadn't spoken a word to Alex since the incident. Duane had tried, but he was quickly dragged away by Morgan.

"Alex." Duane said as he walked into the room, looking tired and his eyes red from crying.

"Duane, you shouldn't be talking to me. Your dad, he won't be happy when he finds you here." Alex said as Wendy took the beans away from the stove and left them in privacy, quickly winking at Alex that she would keep a look out.

"Dads asleep. I just wanted to say, thank you. Because you saved me." Duane said as he sat opposite Alex, looking at him with a smile.

"And thank you, cause you saved me." Alex replied as he smiled at the boy who had come to be a brother to him.

"I don't know what's going to happen now, but I just hope that Dad won't die on me." Duane said, laughing slightly although he was deadly serious.

"Me to. Be safe Duane, because your like my brother and I couldn't bare to lose you or your dad. I know he thinks that what happened was my fault and it probably was, but you saved me and for that, I want you to be safe. So don't do anything stupid and put yourself in danger." Alex said and before Duane could say anything else Morgan walked in behind him.

"Duane, come on, bed now. You've got a long day tomorrow." Morgan said and Duane nodded at me and with a sigh left the room.

Morgan went to leave but hesitated and looked back at Alex.

"I don't blame you… I just don't know if I can be in this group anymore. I have a bad feeling and we need to get out of here, I'm sorry." Morgan said with sincerity and nodded at Alex, who returned the gesture.

Morgan left and Alex leant back in his chair.

Maybe Morgan was right, maybe something bad was going to happen. But right now, Alex needed this group more then he needed air.

Wendy returned to the kitchen and carried on cooking the beans. Lucy and Peter soon joined them and the four of them sat chatting about useless pieces of information, each trying to keep the others occupied from thinking about Morgan and Duane's imminent departure.

At the end of the meal, Alex, Lucy and Wendy all went to bed as Peter offered to wash up.

Alex fell asleep very quickly and he awoke early when Wendy knocked and told him Morgan and Duane were getting ready to go. It would be more difficult without them, but the group would have to move on soon anyway as the food was running out.

Alex got dressed and grabbed his gun, walking down the stairs, he watched as Peter went out to look around. Morgan and Duane stood in the kitchen as Lucy prepared some food for them. Wendy walked in just behind Alex, holding a shotgun and a few pistols. After raiding the gun shop they were in no need of anymore guns. And they had plenty of ammo, so Wendy had already given them ammo for these guns and now brought the weapons themselves.

Morgan took them and handed Duane a pistol.

"We just want to say thank you and that were really going to miss you, all of you." Morgan said, nodding at Alex as they set about to the front door.

"Thanks for everything guys!" Duane added with a sad smile as they left the house, followed by the others.

It almost felt normal, as if saying goodbye to some friends who had stopped over and were heading home, only that Alex would probably never lay eyes on them again and that Walker's hang around every corner.

Peter joined the group as he nodded to Morgan and Duane.

"Be safe." Wendy said as Morgan and Duane walked down the porch steps and onto the pavement.

"We will, you guys too." Morgan said before setting off in the direction opposite to what they had come in to the town.

"You ok?" Lucy asked as Alex leant on the porch railings and watched the pair grow further away.

"I will be." Alex said and Lucy wrapped her arms around him from behind and nuzzled her head into his shoulder.

"We will be." Lucy re-affirmed and Alex nodded as they watched the two shadow's disappear down the street and into forever…

…...

**So, I hope it wasn't too sad. Not many more happy chapters though, that is something I have to admit. **

**Hope you liked this! : )**


	17. Beginning of the End

**So, this chapter sets up the next and I am afraid to say that this is the final happy chapter in this story!**

**This chapter is my favourite yet, because it deals with everything that we have missed so far. I hope you enjoy it. I like to see this chapter as a circle, because what happens at the beginning effects the end! **

**: ) Hope you enjoy!**

…**...**

The morning sun rose as Alex slipped out of his bed and looked through the window. The rays decorated his face through the blinds. Drawing them back, he noticed a couple of Walkers heading in there direction.

Opening the window Alex took out his gun and fired at one, putting a bullet through it's head. He turned on the other and fired. It fell to the floor and Alex shut the window as Wendy and Peter walked in.

"Walkers?" Peter asked as he walked to Alex's side.

"Yeah, two. Dead now though, I'll clean them up in a bit." Alex said as he put his gun back in the holder and drew the curtains again.

"Breakfast?" Wendy asked as the three of them left the room and walked downstairs. Lucy was cooking beans and no matter how much he had detested them at first, Alex craved them now.

"Please." Alex said as he kicked Lucy in the leg who glared at him before they both laughed.

"Bit of early morning shooting? You must have quite a shot if you can take them from there and hit the head." Lucy remarked as she put down a plate of beans in front of Alex.

"Yeah, well, I'm just too good!" Alex replied with a laugh and ate his beans.

After they finished eating Wendy and Alex sat in the back room which they used as the armoury, checking the weapons and polishing them.

"Were going to have to leave soon aren't we?" Alex asked as he watched Wendy shine her pistol.

"Very soon. Were almost out of food and since we emptied the shop and you, kind of blew up the other one, we don't have much choice. We'll take a few guns, but mostly ammo and food and water." Wendy replied as she looked down at the weapons on the table.

"Do you miss it?" Alex asked as he sat down, looking at a shotgun he had just cleaned.

"What?" Wendy replied, not taking her eyes off the pistol.

"Life." Was all Alex said and Wendy set her weapon down and sat next to Alex.

"All I think about are my children. I wonder if they survived, wonder if they made it out alive. They are sixteen and eighteen. Two beautiful girls. They got that from me, and luckily they got their brains from me as well." Wendy replied with a snigger as Alex smiled at her.

"What was your husband like?" Alex asked curious to discover Wendy's past.

"He was a drunk with an eye for the woman. He used to walk in, throw his coat down and then proceed to fall asleep in his dinner. I remember I got so mad one night I dragged him out of the house by his collar and threw him out with the dog. But, I didn't think he deserved it, so I eventually brought him in." Wendy said, before laughing at Alex's shocked expression. "Not him, I brought the dog in."

Alex laughed at that comment and so did Wendy.

"Poor bastard, he was cuddling it and I didn't think he deserved that all night. His name was Rory. Do you know, I've never owned a dog who almost died more times then he did. Hit by a car three times, fell down the stairs, broke his leg while chasing a rabbit and somehow almost drown in a swimming pool. He couldn't bloody swim for the life of him!" Wendy laughed at the thought before saddening. "I bet he didn't make it… I bet none of them did."

"Life sure is a bitch. I never thought I'd kill anyone, but somehow I ended up killing my mother after she was turned and I haven't stopped killing since then." Alex said, feeling older then his years.

"I just hope one day we find a way out of this. It certainly is a boring life, all we do is kill." Wendy said with sincerity as she cleaned her weapon.

A shout from outside alerted the pair and they rushed out of the house to find Peter and Lucy shooting at a dozen Walkers as they approached.

Lucy and Peter were meant to be moving the bodies from earlier, but this obviously had distracted them.

Alex drew his pistol and fired at the Walkers, but more and more appeared.

"Peter! Get the ammo and guns, Lucy get the food! Me and Alex will defend, go!" Wendy shouted as Alex fired at the approaching Walkers.

"There's too many!" Alex yelled as Wendy walked past the body of the Walker Alex had shot earlier.

"Just keep shooting, AAAH!" Wendy let out a scream as the Walker Alex had shot earlier bit into her leg.

Alex fired at it and the bullet ripped straight through it's head.

"Oh shit." Wendy muttered as Alex continued to fire at the now dozens upon dozens of approaching Walkers.

"Come on! In the house!" Alex yelled, dragging her back as he fired at the nearest ones.

A gunshot alerted them to Lucy on the porch holding a shotgun.

"What the fuck happened?" Lucy shouted over the growing moans of the Walkers.

Helping Alex with Wendy, they pulled her inside and shut the door. Pulling across the barricades. Alex and Lucy ran around the house pulling the barricades to and covering all sections.

Peter ran through and looked at Wendy's leg in shock.

"I'm sorry, it's all the way into your bone. Your infected… We could amputate but…" Peter began as he looked at the ankle, but he was cut off.

"I'd rather die first." Wendy said as she dragged herself up. "Look, were surrounded. If we go out of the bedroom window, we can climb into the tree and get out without them noticing." Wendy said as she nodded towards the stairs.

Alex nodded and ran up the stairs to the room. A few moments later Wendy, Peter and Lucy arrived, Peter and Lucy with bags of food and weapons.

Alex opened the window and looked at the giant branch across from them.

"Right, Alex go first, Lucy and Peter then you two and I'll come last, that way if they get in at least they'll get me first." Wendy said and after an unsure look Alex jumped out and grabbed onto the branch, Lucy doing the same and quickly settling next to Alex.

Peter looked back at Wendy with a confused face and Wendy winked at him with a sad smile.

Peter nodded and jumped out of the window, landing on the branch.

"Come on Wendy!" Alex shouted as he crawled to the middle of the tree.

"See ya later kids." Wendy said with a small smile as the window slid shut.

"NO!" Lucy shouted and Alex looked back as Wendy still stood in the bedroom.

Alex felt despair wash over him but it was too late as Wendy saluted them slightly and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door slowly.

The Walkers had heard Lucy's shout and some had left the attack on the house to approach the tree.

The three of them climbed down and ran into the forest itself behind the house.

This route would probably lead them back to Atlanta if Alex was right. But leaving Wendy behind was the worst thing Alex had ever done. But she was a soldier, even if she never fought any wars before this, she was certainly tougher then the rest of the remaining group.

And for that, Alex knew he had lost another friend and the closest thing to a mother he had had over the past few months…

… and it felt like the beginning of the end.

…...

**The next chapter will be a Wendy based chapter, showing what happens to her because I loved her character so much that I needed to give her a good send off!**

**: ) Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	18. Wendy House

**So. Here is the Wendy chapter, which I though appropriately titled Wendy House. Because it is basically about Wendy being trapped in that house while she dies, but also because it shows the stages of loss and the fact that no one can be a child forever, no matter how long you spend in a Wendy house.**

**Hope you enjoy this short but special chapter dedicated to this character that I love.**

…**...**

Wendy left the room and walked down the stairs, limping as she went.

She wondered if they knew her last name. It was a strange thought to hit her as she died, but she still wondered.

Wendy felt a convulsion in her ankle, as if rats were eating away at her insides and running through her body. She knew it was the venom of the Walker taking hold. She sat in one of the chairs as she heard gun fire from behind the house, obviously as the other three escaped.

She knew this is where she would die. She hadn't even thought about death, but she knew it would come eventually. It always did find her eventually.

"Aah!" Wendy cried as he leg spiked in pain.

Refusing to bow down to the pain, Wendy stood and grabbed her pistol. She strode into the kitchen and looked in the mirror, holding the gun up to her head.

"My name is Wendy, Wendy Walker." Wendy said as she thought about her last name, about how if the others had known would they have called the Walkers something else. "And I was a survivor."

She wasn't sure why she was giving herself a pep talk before she ended her life, but it relit a fight in her.

"I am Wendy Walker, and I refuse to die." Wendy said in a bit more of a confident voice.

Returning back to the back room, Wendy grabbed the left over guns. She armed herself to the teeth and then removed the barricade from the front door and stood on the stairs.

The Walkers barged in and Wendy opened fired. She took down Walker after Walker and no matter how much her leg hurt, she kept firing, killing each Walker quickly.

When the last one fell, Wendy lay down on the stairs, surrounded by bodies. She raised her gun to her head and smiled.

"I'm coming my baby girls." Wendy said as she thought of her children.

A gunshot rang out, and Wendy Walker was no more… but her legacy would live on, forever.

…...

**A short but sweet chapter. I had to add it in as I love my creations, and this is possibly my finest. I loved her last name thing, Wendy Walker dieing in the Wendy House.**

**Hope you liked it, let me know!**

**: D**


	19. Faith and Walkers

**Hey guys, I need your help! I really want to not finish this story yet and I am going to be taking it in a new direction! I just hope you like it!**

**I really hope you like it! Enjoy!**

…**...**

Alex sat at the newly made campfire by a small river. It had looked like there had been a large camp of survivors here, even though according to Peter their tracks were a good couple of months old.

They had found a piece of woman's clothing by the river, but there was no one around.

Lucy was currently cuddling Alex, her head on his chest. It had been three days since Wendy had died and they were no closer to finding food or shelter.

Peter approached them and sat down next to them. It was obvious he had been crying, but he refused to show it in front of them.

"We got plenty of guns and ammo, and with this river water we should be alright for a while, but we'll need food very soon, we didn't get much chance to gather enough to feed all three of us." Peter said and Alex nodded, smiling slightly at Peter.

He could feel Lucy drifting off laid on him and he picked her up and carried her up the creek and to the camp bed. It was only a couple of blankets, but it would do for now. He lay her down and she smiled back up at him.

Alex smiled back at her and before he knew it she was kissing him. For a moment Alex felt nothing but shock, but quickly responded and kissed her back. He had never kissed anyone before, and for a childish moment hoped he was ok at it. He pulled back somewhat reluctantly and he hugged her protectively.

Pulling back Alex stared at her confused over what just happened between them and she leant up to his ear.

"It's the end of the world, I think it's ok if we take a risk." She said before giving him a slight peck and closing her eyes. "Plus, I always wanted you as my boyfriend."

Alex shook his head amused and walked back down to the river side; only a few yards away from the camp, sitting down next to Peter.

They watched the river flow in silence for a good few minutes before Peter finally spoke up.

"When I was ten, my dad told me that God cared for all his children. But I think that was a lie. Cause he sure doesn't care for me, or you or Lucy. He didn't care when Wendy got bit or when your dad died right in front of you. I used to believe God was a man who looked after all his children, so why would he be so disappointed that he would do this to us." Peter said as he fumbled with the cross on chain around his neck.

"Maybe, he is testing the strong ones from the weak ones, or maybe he has just grown tired of us… maybe he has given up." Alex said as he tried to console Peter, but Peter looked even angrier now.

"Yeah, well I have given up on him as well!" Peter said with a strong tone to his voice as he ripped the cross from his neck and launched it into the river. "I think I'm going to go hunt, I'll use one of them silencers I got from the store."

Without another word Peter stood up, walked past Lucy who was still asleep and into the forest behind them. Alex watched the trees for a while as the midday sun still remained hidden behind the clouds.

He wondered what time it was. It was a silly little thing to wonder, but there was no way of knowing this whatsoever. He would never no the time again this hell continued to haunt him.

A groan alerted Alex to the other side of the river. A Walker wandered up to it and was staring right at him. Alex had studied the map of this river for geography and knew there wasn't a crossing for miles around. The river would be too deep for the Walker to cross, so there was no danger to them.

But it made no attempt to cross, nor did it make any attempt to moan at him or roar at him.

Alex sat back and watched it for a good thirty minutes, it still made no move and he wondered whether; inside of this Walker, the human that it used to be was still in there.

Alex raised his gun and attached a silencer, raising it across the river.

"Time to meet your maker." Alex said as he saw the glint of the chain cross in the river as it flowed downstream.

He fired and the shot was barely audible. The Walker fell dead and Alex felt happy that his shot was now improving even more. Sitting back against the rock, Alex couldn't help but feel unnerved as the minutes ticked along.

Walking from the river, Alex sat on a river near the camp and looked around the area. There were no more Walkers anywhere around the river, but he wasn't sure about the forest so he faced it and kept giving the shore a quick check.

Alex had the feeling it was going to be quiet night, but he would remain vigil all the same. He didn't want to wake up and… well, be a Walker.

Looking at Lucy, Alex smiled as she was curled up in the blankets that would keep her warm. He worried for Peter and as the dark set him he decided that tomorrow morning if he had not return they would scout the area for him.

Looking up at the stars that had now appeared from behind the clouds, Alex wondered whether anyone was up there and if they were, why was this hell on earth was happening.

Alex settled in for a long boring night and that was exactly what he would get, but the next day would get a lot more interesting…

…...

**Ok! So I think we could have a big giant story out of this now!**

**I have renewed strength in this story!**

**:D**


	20. The Road To Everywhere

**Hey guys! So this chapter is going to really re-build this story as I have decided not to end this story, but take it into a new direction!**

**So, you guys ready for an adventure of a lifetime?**

…**...**

The morning sun shone high in the unusually clear sky. Alex could feel winter beginning to set in and he knew it wouldn't be long before they would have to find some sheltered refuge.

Unfortunately, Peter had not returned from his hunting trip so Lucy and Alex were rolling up the camp and were about to head out searching for him.

"About last night…" Alex said as he picked up the back of guns and handed Lucy her favourite pistol.

"If you say it was a big mistake, I swear to god I'm going to knock your head off! It's not like we slept together or anything!" Lucy said with an angry voice that couldn't hide the underlying hurt.

"Actually, I was going to say I would like to do it more… but I guess if you don't want to…" Alex said with a small laugh before Lucy kissed him and they smiled at each other.

"Come on, we need to find him." Lucy said as she holstered her gun and kept her hand on her hunting knife.

Alex knew they wouldn't use guns unless it was absolutely necessary, because although ammo was high at the moment, it could easily be all used up on a herd of Walkers.

For about ten minutes Alex and Lucy came across no danger and quietly chatted as they walked. Lucy had been telling Alex about her parents when they were interrupted by a couple of Walkers.

"Well, let the fun begin." Lucy said as she drew her knife.

Two Walkers idly walked towards them, moaning and groaning as they walked towards their deaths. Lucy ran forward and plunged her knife into the eye of one of the Walkers.

Alex ran up to the other, kicking it in the stomach and sending it crashing to the forest floor. Jumping on it Alex plunged the knife into it's eyeball and through to the brain.

Pulling away Lucy just looked at Alex with a smirk and he stood up confused.

"What?" Alex asked as Lucy buckled her knife back into her belt.

"What was with the karate kick? You do improv now?" Lucy asked with a small chuckle and Alex just glared.

"Hey! I did Karate for seven years, it's a shame to waste what I know." Alex said with a small laugh but then he was caught off guard at the sight of another Walker.

It moved through the forest slowly and had not seen them when Alex pulled Lucy behind a nearby tree.

"I'll take this one, watch my back." Alex said with a small smile and Lucy just shook her head.

"My hero." She said sarcastically and Alex just stuck his tongue out before standing up and running around the tree.

Alex removed his knife and whistled at the Walker who was wandering in the opposite direction. It turned slowly and growled at him.

Alex just laughed until he realised he recognized the face. Faltering, Alex stumbled back as the face of Peter stood staring at him.

The worst thing was, that he had a knife protruding from his chest… his own knife.

Alex unbuckled his gun and held it up to face the now opposing Peter. All their weapons had silencers on now; which they had took from the gun shop, so Alex didn't fear attracting more Walkers.

"Sorry old friend." Alex said and fired the gun, which only made a small sound due to the silencer.

Lucy jumped out at the drop of the body and looked at Alex.

"You ok?" Lucy asked as she wandered over to Alex and the Walker.

Alex merely nodded down at the Walker and Lucy looked at it. For a moment she was confused until realisation spread across her face like a wildfire.

"Oh god. Do you think it was suicide?" Lucy asked as she looked at the knife.

"It's his knife…" Was all Alex could say as Lucy reached down and closed Peter's eyes.

Alex helped Lucy up and for a moment they just hugged each other. Neither crying but neither happy at their situation. Alex leaned into her ear as she held him tighter.

"We can do this. Sure, it won't be easy just the two of us, but we can survive Lucy." Alex said and Lucy nodded before looking down. "But he wasn't bit, so I guess it's just what happens when we die."

Lucy nodded as well before smiling slightly.

"Well I won't let you die." Lucy said, kissing his cheek and hugging his chest.

"And I won't let you die either." Alex replied and held Lucy for a few moments more. "Now come on, we need to move and find somewhere to stay. With any luck, we'll find a cabin or something."

Lucy pulled up her jacket and wrapped her arms around herself as the coldness set in. Alex zipped his jacket up and both began to walk aimlessly through the forest.

Alex held the bag of guns while Lucy held the bag of food, water and blankets. Alex felt like his whole world was falling apart, but he still had Lucy and they would continue on.

Lucy held his hand as they arrived over a bump in the forest. Climbing up it, Alex's heart stopped when he saw a small town in the distance. He could see a few Walkers moving through it, but nothing that they couldn't handle.

"If were quick, we might make it by late afternoon, which I'll have you know is my preferred Walker kicking ass time." Lucy said with a small laugh as they both walked a little faster.

"Ladies first." Alex said with a small smile as they made there way to the town in the distance.

But little did they know, they would not be the only ones arriving there that day…

…...

**So! Who else will be arriving in this small town? And winters setting in, so you can see this is now set between Seasons 2 and 3. **

**Hope you enjoyed this, let me know!**

**: D**


	21. Saviours

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**So, are you ready to meet some more people? Well, I think you might know these ones though.**

**HEHE! Beware, there's a cliff-hangar!**

**: D **

…**...**

Alex and Lucy approached the edges of the town, as the mid-afternoon sun shone in the still clear sky.

They were laid in a grassy verge watching the town with suspicious eyes as they saw the walkers wandering down the only street in the town, there were only a few, but they suspected more would be in the houses or around the sides of the buildings.

"So. It's only a small town, one road in and out. Six, no, seven houses. A couple of shops, we should target them first." Alex said and Lucy nodded, pulling out a few weapons from the gun bag and strapping them to her belt.

"Actually, let's take a house first. If we can do that then we have somewhere to put the supplies." Lucy said, as loaded a pistol.

Alex did the same and offered Lucy a bottle of water, which she took thankfully.

"So, ready?" Lucy asked after putting away the water and looking up at the town.

"Yep. You go right, I go left. We meet in the middle of the road. No walker gets away, not one." Alex said as he stood up, but remained crouched down.

"Got it. Good luck." Lucy said and Alex kissed her for a moment before pulling away.

"And you." He said winking before shooting off towards the left.

Running to the furthest house on the left, Alex stood behind it as Walker's walked up and down the street.

Pulling out his gun, he shot the three walkers he could see and thanked the heavens he had a silencer as it made his life so much easier.

Running around the house, he stopped at the side and carefully poked his head around the side of the house and looked down the street. Lucy wasn't there yet and six walkers were near Alex at the time.

Taking aim he took each of them out silently, before running out from behind his cover. Walkers scattered the road and a few turned to look at him, each moaning and starting to approach him.

Quickly shooting, more walkers appeared from the sides of the houses on his left and he quickly found himself falling back.

Moving quickly, Alex shot at each one but more and more began to filter out open houses. Alex could see some walkers at the back fall and guessed Lucy was taking them out. His gun clicked and Alex panicked as he tried to reload.

"Oh shit!" Alex said as he dropped the magazine full of ammo and then tripped over as he reached for it.

Alex fell back and hit the ground, but not before kicking out at the nearest walker causing it to fall back. Alex reloaded his gun and opened fire on the walkers around him.

They fell in front of him and he slowly managed to pull himself up. He watched as Lucy took down two more and he began to shoot at the ones appearing out of the houses.

Eventually the road was clear and Alex hugged Lucy who laughed at him.

"Well that was easier then expected." Lucy said as he looked around the street.

"Yeah, you wanted to be where I was. That was not easy what so ever!" Alex said louder and laughed as Lucy punched him on the arm. "Ow! That's domestic abuse."

"Careful or you might get more." Lucy said with a playful wink and Alex just laughed as he hugged her again.

"I wouldn't mind that." Alex said with a laugh and Lucy just laughed.

Suddenly, Alex was thrown to the floor as Lucy pulled out her gun and shot at a lone walker just yards from Alex. It fell back as Lucy put a bullet through it's brain.

Alex just sat on the floor, shock taking over him at how close he just come to death.

"We need to be more careful." Lucy said before she looked up at the sky. "It's getting dark we need to clear out a house for us to stay in."

Alex merely nodded as he stood up before pointing to the house across from them.

"You take the back, I'll take the front." Alex said as he re-loaded his gun and walked to the door.

Lucy ran around the back and Alex felt at the handle. He found it open and creaked the door slowly. Walking in, he found himself in a small living room. A walker moved out of the adjoining kitchen and Alex shot it in the head.

Another walked through into the living room from what looked like a hallway.

Before Alex shot it, a bullet ripped into it's head from behind and Lucy winked at him. He shook his head smiling as he shut the door to the house.

A creak upstairs alerted them and they both moved through the small house and Alex led the way up the stairs onto the second floor of the house.

Walking up, a small walker child was in the room and growled at them. Alex raised his gun and took the child out. His body fell to the floor and after checking the other rooms, Alex picked up the bodies and put them behind the house.

Lucy remained in the house and Alex put the last body at the back. He looked them over and could only feel pity for the creatures.

Suddenly, Alex was knocked to the ground as a walker had snuck up on him. Alex managed to turn himself before the walker landed on him and he struggled to hold it off.

It was an old man and he viciously snapped at Alex who tried his best to fight him off. Alex's arms were trapped and he couldn't push at all, only struggle to underneath the walkers grasp.

"LUCY! HELP!" Alex yelled with no success as he tussled with the walker.

He tried to reach for his knife or gun, but each time he had to push his hands back up to stop the walker killing him. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold him off and Alex felt the walker viciously trying to rip his head off.

Alex managed to trap it's hands so it couldn't rip him to shreds from beneath him. Tears slid down Alex's face as he began to accept his own death at the hands of this walker.

He thought of his Dad and his Mum. He thought of his little brother Billy. He thought of Peter, Wendy, Morgan and Duane and how they had all suffered for him one way or another. He thought of Lucy, the most important thing in the world to him and he never even got to tell her.

A gunshot ripped him out of his deceased thoughts and within a second the walker fell off him, still and dead.

Looking for Lucy, Alex didn't find her but he did find someone else. The sun danced off the persons back making it impossible for Alex to see them. The person walked forward until they stood directly over Alex, looking down.

"Well hey there." The person said as Alex finally saw their features. "I'm Andrea."

Alex looked up with simple shock as Andrea stood above him and then another noise made Alex look over to his left where another woman walked out, with two walkers on a leash.

"And this is Michonne." Andrea said with a smile as Lucy came walking out of the house.

Lucy gasped with shock as Andrea and Michonne stood before them, Alex was pretty sure he was hallucinating even for the pure fact of the walkers on the leash behind them.

"Your our saviours." Lucy said as her features showed nothing but shock progressing across her body.

…...

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter! I thought it was great fun to write and I hope you love it!**

**Let me know what you think!**


	22. At the End of the World

**So, I really hope you like this chapter! **

**I found this chapter really fun to do and I hope I got the characters right!**

**Enjoy**

**: D**

…**...**

Alex watched Andrea and Michonne wearily from the other side of the living room. They had not seen anyone else for months and now suddenly two people and a couple of pet walkers show up.

Lucy was far more pleasant with them, something which Alex was actually surprised at due to the hostile nature she had shown when first meeting him.

"So, how long have you kids been alone?" Andrea asked as she looked around the small house.

"Less then a day, we lost the last member of our group… he killed himself." Lucy said as she sat down on the sofa and smiled at Andrea. "There were six of us, but the two of them died and two left, so now there's just us two."

"Seven. And three died." Alex repeated as he looked away from the group and out of the window.

Lucy paused momentarily realising she had forgotten about Alex's father, the only one she didn't meet.

"Sorry. Your dad." Lucy said as she remembered Alex telling her one night.

"I got separated from my group, Michonne saved me." Andrea said as she smiled at Michonne whose face was speculating and cold.

"Well, we've all got someone. Can we join your group?" Lucy asked as she pleaded with Andrea.

"We were going to ask the same question." Andrea laughed slightly and Lucy smiled.

"Shouldn't someone be on patrol, if a herd comes through here were all dead." Michonne said, her tone icy and unwavering.

"Yeah, I'll do it." Alex said with an indifferent voice and before anyone could offer to help, he left.

Walking outside, Alex was met with a brisk cool air as winter began to descend on Georgia. No walkers were about, so Alex holstered his gun and sat on the rocking chair next to the front door.

For 30 minutes he sat outside, watching nothing but the sunset before the town fell into darkness.

Alex could see Lucy lighting candles and the glow emitted outside onto the porch.

Seconds later and Michonne walked out, not saying anything as she went around the side of the house and brought her walkers back around to the front of the house.

"How did you do that?" Alex asked as he smiled slightly at Michonne.

Michonne paused for a minute as she looked at him sceptically, tying the walkers to the front of the porch.

"They stopped trying to eat me when they realised they couldn't eat anything." Michonne said as she finished tying them up and walked around the porch, leaning on it.

"You don't sound like your from America, where do you come from?" Michonne asked as she smiled slightly at him.

"England." Alex replied before his face fell as he thought back of his home.

"You don't sound English, your not posh." Michonne said with a small smile and what Alex thought was the tiniest laugh.

"The north of England." Alex reiterated and Michonne nodded, her face returning back to it's normal serious tone. "Why do you keep them, the walkers?"

Michonne froze for a second, before looking back at the two walkers who merely looked out at the street before them.

"They help repel walkers." Was all Michonne said before leaning over the porch and looking up at the stars. "Clear night, at least it won't rain."

"One less thing we have to worry about." Alex said with a little sarcasm and Michonne nodded firmly.

"Anyway, I'll see you later Alex." Michonne said and before Alex could say anything else, Michonne left Alex in the darkness of the porch.

Two more minutes passed before a walker began to walk down the centre of the street.

It groaned and moaned and Alex raised his gun, but the walker didn't approach and merely walked past him.

Alex watched in surprise as the walker passed harmously by, not even bothered about Alex stood on the porch.

Smiling, Alex nodded at the two walkers chained to the porch before raising his gun and shooting at the walker who was now ambling away from the street.

The bullet caught the walker in the arm and it turned, this time seeing Alex. It began to walk back and Alex raised his gun again.

A bullet ripped through the walkers head before Alex had time to even pull the trigger. Spinning around, Alex found Andrea stood in the doorway, her gun in one hand and her other hand around a glass of water.

"Nice silencers, we could have done with these a long time ago." Andrea said as she examined the gun she was holding.

"How did you get to be such a good shot?" Alex asked he looked at the walker on the other side of the town who was now laying still.

"I had a good teacher, plus I think I'm quite a natural." Andrea said with a smile as she holstered the gun she was holding and handed Alex the glass of water. "From Lucy."

Alex smiled and drank the water quickly, wondering how long their supplies would hold up.

"We brought some more food, ammo and water with us, but we haven't got much." Andrea said almost reading his mind. "And you guys really only have enough fro the two of you, we'll need to find a place with water quickly."

"There's a river over near the other side of the forest, me and you could venture to it tomorrow if you want?" Alex asked with a small smile.

"It's a date." Andrea said winking and laughing.

"Ok, well don't tell Lucy cause she'll rip your heart right out." Alex said with another laugh and Andrea nodded.

"You two are cute, even at the end of the world." Andrea said as she leant on the porch with Alex.

"Yeah, well at the end of the world being cute was the only thing keeping us from not falling off the edge of it." Alex said with a small smile before they descended into a comfortable silence.

Andrea eventually took over and Alex joined Lucy in a bedroom. She was already asleep and Alex climbed in, wrapping his arms around her.

Snuggling into his hug, Alex smiled as he held her tighter and kissed her head.

"I'll look after you, I promise… I love you." Alex said kissing her head again and falling to sleep.

"I love you too." Was the smallest of replies as she snuggled into Alex's chest and wrapped her arms around him.

It might be the end of the world, but Alex couldn't help but feel like the happiest man in the it… for now.

…...

**So, I really hoped you liked this chapter! I'm really excited for what will happen next, hope you enjoyed it and let me know!**

**: D**


	23. On The Move

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in ages but I've been incredibly ill lately and this is the first chance I got to get better and give you a good chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

…**...**

"We need supplies." Michonne said sitting at the table, three days after Andrea's and Alex's trip to the lake had proved futile for food and they had only filled up with water.

Andrea nodded slowly from her position at the kitchen counter as Alex sat across the table. Lucy was on watch and Andrea was due to swap with her soon.

"We also need to keep moving, we need to get somewhere safe." Michonne said as she slowly stood up and began pacing the kitchen.

"If we had somewhere we could stay that was a hundred percent solid, then we wouldn't have an issue." Andrea said as she looked out of the window.

"Winter will be here in a few days, and if were not in a secure place, were going to freeze to death." Alex agreed as he watched Michonne hesitantly.

"Then it's decided. We go today, right now." Michonne said as she stopped pacing and looked thoughtful. "Someone tell Lucy."

And with that she ran upstairs to get her few meagre supplies. Andrea walked to the door before pausing and turning back to Alex.

"She never really said, but we kind of assumed the pair of you would come with us. I mean, you don't have to… but we'd really like having you all around." Andrea said with a small smile as she looked back at Alex.

"Trust me, we're following you." Alex said with a small laughed and Andrea smiled, nodding before walking out to the porch to tell Lucy.

For a few moments, Alex found himself alone and quickly realised that he had lost everything important to him so quickly, but maybe now he had gained himself a family.

Just like he had wanted.

…...

A bitter wind swept through the forest as Alex, Lucy, Andrea and Michonne made their way through it. Michonne had decided that the best way to go would be back through the forest and head back for a small town which resided nearly twenty three miles away.

Alex remained at the back with Andrea as Lucy and Michonne scouted up front.

"So, what's your story?" Alex asked Andrea as they followed through the forest. Andrea gave Alex a quizzing look, but Alex just smiled before continuing. "Oh come on, everyone has a story… when the dead started walking."

"Ah…" Andrea said a small sad smile on her face. "Me and my sister Amy, we met up with a man called Dale. We found a group and we quickly lost a lot of out members… even my sister in the end. Then there was Me, Rick, Lori, Carl, Shane, Dale, T-Dog, Carol, Daryl, Beth, Glenn, Maggie, Hershel, Patricia and Jimmy. We were on Hershel's farm and after a few months, Dale was attacked and killed by a Walker." Andrea had to pause as a tear slid down her face. She wiped it away and quickly continued. "The farm got attacked by a herd. I'm pretty certain Patricia and Jimmy died… Not sure about anyone else, all I know is I got left behind. So, I grabbed a bag of weapons Rick had left and I ran for my life."

Alex watched intently as Andrea's story embraced him. In one quick movement Andrea had knocked him aside, kicked a walker so close to Alex it was practically breathing on him and stabbed it in the head.

Alex slowly stood up as Andrea removed the knife and gave an 'Ok' nod to Michonne and Lucy.

"Holy crap, your good." Alex said to the woman who had just saved his life. "You didn't even waste a bullet."

"I like to go hand to hand when I can." Andrea laughed slightly before continuing her story as they began to move again. "I ran for twelve, thirteen hours. I took down every single walker that had followed me, and believe me, there were too many to count. I got knocked over by the last one and I thought I was walker food until Michonne came and chopped it's head off." Andrea said with a small laugh as Lucy looked back to Alex. "And we've been travelling together ever since… That was seven months ago though…"

"Do you miss them?" Alex asked as he gave a quick around for walkers as they carried on.

"I try to, but I can't help but feel abandoned by them." Andrea said, her voice weakening a little at the end.

"I lost my group too… well, actually they all died or left. I met up with my Dad, a woman called Wendy and a man called Peter." Alex started as he began to tell his tale.

Night descended as Alex finally finished his tale of the apocalypse, he had completely lost track of time in months and was surprised to find almost nine months had passed since the walkers had bitten his mum.

As they sat around a small fire Michonne had created, she put her two pet walkers around the trees near the camp.

"Who are they?" Lucy asked Andrea as she nodded towards Michonne and her walkers.

Andrea shrugged before looking back at Michonne.

"I don't know, but they protect us and for that I am grateful." Andrea said as she looked back to the others.

Lucy nuzzled into Alex's neck as they sat. Andrea stood up and left them to it.

"How long do you think it will take for us to find this town?" Lucy asked as Alex wrapped his arms around her.

"No idea… but I have faith in Michonne, she seems to know what she's doing." Alex said with a small smile as he squeezed Lucy.

"Good, because I am not enjoying this cold." Lucy said and Alex could feel her shivering. "In fact, screw this shit. I'm off to bed."

Lucy kissed Alex and then climbed into a couple of Duvets they had brought from the house and a few more they had raided before they left.

"Night guys." Alex said just loud enough for Michonne and Andrea to hear.

"Night Alex, night Lucy." Andrea said with a smile as Michonne and herself walked back over to the camp.

"I'll take first watch." Michonne said and Alex nodded before climbing into the duvets with Lucy and holding her close.

…...

**Well, I hope your glad I'm back! Sorry for being ill and not updating, but I hope not to let you down now!**

**: D Enjoy and let me know what you think!**


	24. The Sounds of the Night

**Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter! **

**Hope you enjoy. By the way, thanks for the reviews, they mean so much to me!**

**: D Enjoy!**

…**...**

Six days passed as they trekked through the woods. Alex and Lucy learnt a lot about Andrea, who talked about her old group a lot, but they learnt nearly nothing about Michonne.

Only that, if she says trust her, trust her. Not only did it stop both Alex and Lucy getting killed one day, but also it also meant that Andrea and Alex got to see who was the better sharpshooter… and the winner by seven head shots to three was Andrea.

Lucy had comforted Alex that night, but he had taken it in good spirits and kept moving; even with Andrea's constant winning, she had promised to help him hone his skills.

On the night of the sixth day, Lucy sat on watch as Alex sat by the fire, offering to keep her company.

"Do you think the world will change eventually?" Lucy asked as she watched the dark trees.

"I think it's changed enough for one lifetime." Alex replied as he sat close to her, his arm wrapped around her trying to keep her warm.

"I mean for the better." Lucy said, nudging him gently as he laughed quietly.

"Keep shooting the brain, and it can only get better." Alex said as he looked into the darkness.

"That's what I love about you, the humour." Lucy said sarcastically before standing up quickly at the sound a branch snapping in front. "There!"

Raising her gun, Alex flew his hand out and made her put it down.

"It might be a person, I'll check it out and you stay here." Alex said, taking out his gun and making sure his silencer was firmly attached.

"Be careful." Lucy said, kissing him with a force of need.

"Always." Alex said pulling out of the kiss and winking.

Slowly creeping through the brush, Alex found the perpetrator skulking between a bush. The walker hobbled forward and Alex shot it straight in the head, killing it instantly.

Deciding to scout around, Alex checked for more walkers and was on his way back when a branch clicked behind him and out walked a living breathing deer. It seemed startled by Alex and was about to run when it's head was ruthlessly cut off by a katana that swung past Alex.

"Well, we've got breakfast." Michonne said as she stood behind Alex.

"How the hell did you sneak up on me?" Alex asked as Michonne put her katana away and nodded for Alex to help her carry the now headless deer.

"I'm good at using the wildlife to my advantage, maybe I'll teach you sometime." Michonne said as she and Alex picked up the incredibly heavy deer.

"And how exactly are we going to cook this?" Alex asked cynically as he lumbered the deer back to the camp site.

"Watch and learn, and you'll find out won't you." Michonne said and for the first time in recent days, Michonne smiled slightly.

Alex just shook his head as he brought the deer back to the camp.

"What the hell is that?" Lucy asked quietly, trying not to disturb Andrea.

"A whale." Alex said sarcastically and laughed, until Lucy shot him a look and he laid the deer down in front of the camp. "A deer."

"Breakfast." Michonne reiterated before wiping her hands and climbing back into her single duvet. "Night."

And with that, she was once again asleep.

"You should get some sleep." Lucy stated, but Alex just shook his head.

"No, I'll wait till you swap with Andrea, Michonne will get up with her anyway." Alex said and Lucy nodded as Alex sat back down next to her.

"Do you think there is anyone else alive out there?" Lucy asked and Alex nodded immediately.

"Yes, without a shadow of a doubt. There is not a chance that I think we are the last ones on this earth. I think were still out, there still fighting and still surviving… even though so many of us fell." Alex said and with that, almost in an instant, the sound of something in the distance caught his and Lucy's attention.

It only happened for a few seconds, but Alex was sure it was the sound of a helicopter.

"It couldn't be." Alex said and Lucy just shook her head in amazement.

"Whatever it was, helicopter or not, it's heading to the same direction we are. So, in the morning, we better get following." Lucy said with a smile and Alex nodded eagerly.

"Definitely, if others are out there, then we need to find them." Alex said, before looking into the sky. "But not now, it's too dark."

But little did they know, the helicopter would lead them straight into the path of something far worse and something that would end an era…

…...

**So, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

**The next chapter has a lot of violence in it, so I hope you enjoy that!**

**: D Let me know what you think!**


	25. End of an Era

**Hello everyone! This chapter has a big bit of violence and walker ass kicking in it, so proceed with caution!**

**; D Enjoy!**

…**...**

Trudging through the forest was not Alex's ideal of a fun day out, but knowing that by the end of the day they may have found a safe haven, he continued with re-found enthusiasm.

Lucy and Alex had informed Michonne and Andrea about the helicopter, and although Michonne seemed reluctant, Andrea had jumped at the idea and so they were off.

Michonne led the way, dragging her two walkers along with her. Andrea and Lucy walked in the middle while Alex followed at the back.

"I don't like this." Michonne said as she stopped and looked around, holding the chain to her walkers very tight.

"It feels to quiet." Lucy replied as she walked back to Alex.

As Michonne stopped and surveyed the area, Andrea kept a keen eye out. Lucy kissed Alex on the lips and smiled at him.

"You ok?" Alex asked, concerned as Lucy cuddled into him and held his body tightly.

"I am just really hoping that we find a safe place to stay." Lucy said and for the first time Alex knew she was upset, something which Lucy didn't show very often.

"Hey, it'll be alright. I'm always going to be here." Alex said, kissing her again and smiling at her.

"You two, come on we need to keep moving." Michonne said as she gave one last look to the area and continued to walk.

Lucy walked forward and up to Michonne while Alex hung back with Andrea.

"If I have one thing to thank the end of the world for, it's her." Alex said as he nodded to Lucy.

"You two seem perfect for each other." Was all Andrea said with a smile and they continued.

Around half an hour passed and Alex could feel his feet begin to ache again. He wouldn't deny he was struggling with the forestry floor, but he refused to moan about it.

A moan cut through the air and they all stopped. Looking around them, no one could quite pin point where it had come from. Michonne drew her Katana while Lucy, Alex and Andrea drew their guns.

Another moan cut through, followed by another and then another.

A herd crashed through the woods, all walking slowly around them. They had been trapped in a circle.

Alex and Andrea lurched forward and began to shoot. Michonne shouted something, but only Lucy heard and followed Michonne while Alex and Andrea shot at the walkers nearer them.

"We need to push forward, now!" Andrea shouted and Alex didn't hesitate as he fired forward.

Running through the crowd of walkers, Andrea kicked one in the head as Alex ducked under one's outstretched arm before stabbing it in the back of the head with his knife.

Turning around, Alex fired his gun up through the head of an approaching walker as Andrea smacked one in the head with the butt of her gun, before stamping on it's head.

They both ran, dodging outstretched arms and firing at the one's who got in their path.

Alex thought Lucy was right behind him and so he kept running, unaware that both Michonne and Lucy were nowhere to be found.

Alex leant against a tree as he looked around it, six walkers stumbled towards them and Alex spun around the tree, shooting two in the head before kicking the nearest in the stomach and jumping on it, plunging his knife into the eye socket. The nearest walker fell on him and Alex pushed at it, but to no avail as it toppled him and he struggled under it. Finding his knife, Alex drove it through the jaw of the walker and up into the brain before it had chance to bite him. The final walker approached as Alex kicked the latter off of him.

Kicking out, Alex landed a strong kick on the knee and brought the walker down next to him. Alex rolled as the walker's arm snatched out on the floor next to him. Finding his gun, Alex shot the walker in the face and took a couple of breathes before standing up.

He couldn't see Andrea or Lucy or Michonne and his heart sank as he thought about losing them, but it quickly turned to fear as over thirty walkers fell out of the forest and into his path. Alex ran backwards, shooting as he took out one at a time, but he quickly found himself out of ammo.

Sprinting through the forest, Alex ran for his life as he dodged around walkers that appeared from left and right of him. Some were already walking towards him and he put his knife in their heads before they even had chance to attack.

Looking back, Alex now saw he was being followed by at least forty. He felt his body collide into something and he was sent flying to the floor.

Gripping his knife, Alex found Andrea had her gun pointed at him.

"Oh thank god!" Andrea said, grabbing him before turning around shooting down ten walkers before her gun clicked out of ammo. "Got anymore?" Andrea asked with desperation as they both stumbled back.

"No, Lucy has it all!" Alex said as he kicked a nearby walker and stuck a knife through it's eye.

Andrea grabbed her knife and stuck it in the ear of a walker, straight into the brain before kicking another to the floor and ending it's life. Standing up, Andrea grabbed Alex's hand and dragged him through the forest.

"Where are we going?!" Alex yelled as more walker's joined the pursuit.

"I don't know, but I'm not dying tonight and neither are you!" Andrea yelled as she punched a walker in the face and knocked it to the floor as she ran past, still dragging Alex with her other hand.

"But what about Lucy!" Alex yelled, he felt himself on the verge of tears.

"We'll find them, but we need to get out of here now!" Andrea yelled and Alex eventually reluctantly nodded and allowed himself to run with Andrea.

They didn't know where they were going, but as they ran, Alex knew things would never be the same again… and he would be right.

…...

**Well, I hope you like this chapter! Let me know what you think!**

**: D**


	26. A New Day

**Hey everyone! So, here is the aftermath of the last chapter! This one will be a little slower, but I hope you still enjoy!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

…**...**

Alex awoke in a dirty undergrowth and slowly pushed himself up. Andrea was sat at the edge of the undergrowth, keeping an eye out for more walkers.

They had managed to escape the ones that had followed them and killed any that had been in their way. They had both taken turns in the night to watch, as the other slept next to them in the dirt.

When Alex wasn't sleeping he was crying at the thought of losing Lucy and it truly made him feel sick. The sun had now risen in the sky and Alex walked to Andrea, who looked more like a soldier then an ex lawyer.

"Morning." Was all Alex said and Andrea stood up and hugged him.

They had no weapons, no food or water and no shelter. They wouldn't last long and they both knew it. Alex felt sick with despair as all he could of was Lucy. He didn't know if she was safe, hurt or… but he wouldn't allow himself to think like that.

Unless he found her body or had to put a bullet through one of her rotting eyes, he would never say she had died.

"I'm sorry about Michonne." Alex said to Andrea as she looked through the woods.

"I'm sorry for Lucy, I don't know what happened. I thought we were all together and then, I was alone. I'm just glad I found you." Andrea said, nudging Alex slightly and smiling a little.

"So am I, or I would have been Walker dessert." Alex said as he breathed out slowly, his breath visible in front of him. "Winter is here, by the looks of it."

Andrea nodded before standing up and grabbing her bag before nodding for Alex to follow.

Catching up, Alex wondered where Andrea was taking them. The woods were cold and dark, but Alex knew they would be better then to hide in the cities or towns at the moment.

A walker hobbled out from behind a tree and Andrea viciously kicked it in the stomach, sending it cascading to the floor. Drawing her knife, she dived on the walker and ploughed the knife through it's eye.

Andrea stood up slowly, pulling her knife from it's eyes and wiping it with a piece of tissue which was covered in walker blood from where she had wiped the knife several times before.

"It doesn't get easier." Alex stated as he looked at the dead walker who used to be person.

"And yet, I get a thrill from doing it." Andrea said, seemingly a little disgusted with herself.

Alex felt a little shaken by her comment and how much it rang true with him as well.

"I guess we have evolved." Alex merely said as he looked around for more walkers.

"Yeah, but into what?" Andrea asked before carrying on through the woods.

Andrea quickly picked up the trail they had previously been following and began to follow it.

"How did you find it?" Alex asked as he walked side by side Andrea.

"When you have lived and breathed with a crazy ass hunting warrior for the last three months, you pick up on stuff." Andrea chuckled slightly as they followed their original route.

"I haven't been without Lucy for months now, I feel kind of empty." Alex admitted a few moments later as Andrea nodded in reply. "I miss her so much and… sorry, you probably don't want to talk about it." Alex realised shaking his head as if to cuss himself.

"No, go on." Andrea said but before Alex could a twig snapped and Andrea and Alex spun around to find someone running towards them.

Michonne.

Andrea smiled brightly and hugged Michonne, who grunted in response before hugging her friend for a moment.

"Where's Lucy?" Alex asked looking past Michonne who merely shook her head sadly.

Alex looked confused before pushing past Michonne to look behind her.

"This is some kind of joke, yeah? She's gonna jump out. Isn't she?... Isn't she!" Alex yelled and Michonne flinched slightly, looking around for walkers.

"You better shut up, you're gonna alert Walkers." Michonne whispered harshly before softening slightly as Alex's eyes betrayed his steely face and let tears slip. "I'm sorry, I lost her. She was following me, but… she still has all the weapons and food, she could survive."

"It was a friggin herd! How was she supposed to survive!" Alex yelled and pushed Michonne, who viciously punched him in the face and knocked him to the floor.

"Michonne!" Andrea yelled, grabbing her friend and pulling her away from Alex before kneeling down to find Alex's nose bleeding. "Are you ok?"

"Leave me alone." Alex said, standing up and wiping his nose. He turned and began to walk in the direction Michonne had come from.

"Where are you going?!" Andrea asked with a slightly urgency.

"To find Lucy, don't bother following me. You'll only slow me down!" Alex yelled back with venom in his voice as he left Andrea and Michonne in the forest, the latter refusing to follow Alex.

And as Alex walked into the woods, he hoped to find the love of his life in the forest, but his chances were slim…

…...

**Well, I hope you enjoy this! I have some news though!**

**We have about five to seven chapters before I go into what I am calling a MID STORY BREAK! The story will return in February and will pick up again, but I wanted to keep it in time with series 3!**

**Let me know what you think! : D**


	27. The Moonlight Grave

**Merry Christmas!**

**Hey my Walking Dead groupies! Here is your new chapter!**

**This one is quite a brutal chapter and really shows Alex's downward spiral from losing Lucy.**

**You might need some tissues…**

**: D**

…**...**

It had been about three hours since Alex had wandered into the woods, and all he had found were a couple of walkers who had wanted to rip his head off and a deer who had run away from him before he could have killed it to eat.

He began to lose hope, but he knew he would continue until the sun set then sleep in the dark of the tallest tree.

Lucy would surely be nearby and all Alex could hope for was that he would find her sooner then later.

Three walkers stumbled out of the woods. Alex turned and found that all three were bigger then him and if this was a walker wrestling match, these guys would be the team to beat.

Alex drew his knife and ran forward, stabbing the first one in the forehead.

As Alex pushed it down, he wondered whether Lucy had encountered these. Tears streamed from his eyes as he foot swept the second one, who in turn cascaded to the floor; and then threw himself at the third one, stabbing it repeatedly in the head.

Standing up, Alex breathed a sigh of relieve at the fact he had killed them. Turning around, Alex quickly realised his mistake as he handed killed the second one, who was almost upon him.

Lunging his knife forward, Alex wasn't fast enough and it only went through the walker's neck and as it flew at him, pinning him down. Alex viciously repeatedly elbowed the walker in the face.

Knocking it off him Alex landed on him and with a ferocious roar, began to punch the walker in the face. He eventually broke through the skin and rotting weak bone with his fist and continued until he was covered in blood.

Standing up, Alex let out a ferocious animalistic scream before turning on another walker who had approached at the commotion.

Alex rugby tackled it and slammed it on the floor, before sticking his fingers through it's eye and jabbing it in the brain as it died.

All Alex could think about was which walker could have killed Lucy. He was ready to kill any walker he found and he would do it with a gladness. He dreaded to find her body, but he pulled himself up and took his knife from one of the walkers and carried on.

He felt as if he was being watched, but he shook off the feeling and carried on with his search.

He killed eighteen more walkers that day, sometimes using his knife, sometimes not. On one particular vicious attack, he had crushed the walker's head with his foot until it died.

Alex didn't care about who they were before they died anymore, he just wanted each and everyone of them dead. Night fell and Alex carried on, refusing his body the rest it sorely needed. He plunged a knife into the head of an unsuspecting walker and it toppled to the floor.

Alex loved the feeling of the death and destruction he had caused. He loved watching each and every one of them die in what he hoped was utter unyielding pain.

Another approached him and Alex threw himself at it, killing it with his knife.

He started laughing as he rolled off it, it wasn't a pleasant laugh either. It was a laugh that was one would usually put with someone clinically insane, and the way Alex felt right now wasn't far from that.

Standing up, Alex heard the sound of another walker approaching and he readied his knife. The walker walked into the moonlight and Alex's heart stopped.

Dropping his knife, he fell to his knees as the walker approached.

Alex's mind screamed for him to pick up the knife and defend himself, but he couldn't… not from him.

Alex could only cry as the small walker approached him. It was as if someone up in the heavens was punishing him all over again as the little walker got even closer.

"Billy…" Was all Alex could say, as the body of his younger brother who he had left in the woods so long ago approached him.

He was still wearing the same clothes and he hadn't grown at all, which was not to be expected from the dead.

Billy reached him and Alex dived on him, turning him around and holding his arms down so he couldn't hurt Alex as he held him in what Alex felt was a loving embrace.

Billy screamed to get free, to attack Alex but he quickly settled down as Alex shushed him. He was still struggling, but for a moment Alex felt as if he was holding his little brother once again.

Alex held him for a good ten minutes, in which Billy would either stay still or try to kill him before settling back down again.

"I'm sorry. Tell mum and dad I'm so sorry. I love you Billy." Alex finally said after the minutes of silence, holding his little brother for what he knew would be the last time. "I love you so much."

Alex realized what he had to do, and after kissing Billy on his temple, Alex through him forward and before Billy could turn around to attack him, Alex stuck his knife straight into the back of his head.

He lowered his brother to the floor before releasing the knife and gently crying.

An idea struck Alex and he began to dig with his hands into the soft ground around him.

Twenty minutes later and he had created a small grave for Billy with bare hands soar and raw. No walkers had approached in those last twenty minutes and he had imagined that they would smell the dead bodies and keep away, although he liked the idea that they were respecting his privacy better.

Turning Billy over, he wiped the dirt from his little brothers face and closed his eyes. Laying him gently into the grave, Alex smiled as his little brother looked at peace and Alex finally gave him the proper burial he deserved.

"Goodbye little man." Was all Alex could say as he swept the dirt over Billy.

Eventually there was no sign of Billy and Alex stood up.

"That was very brave of you." A voice said from behind him and Alex spun around to find Michonne stood looking at him. "I'm sorry for hitting you."

"Forget it. How did you know I was here?" I asked and she merely smiled.

"I'm a good tracker, especially when people leave me dead bodies as clues. Let's get you out of here, we've found a small town. Were going to set up camp nearby and clear it out tomorrow, if your with us that is?" Michonne asked as she looked pleasantly at Alex.

Looking one last time at his brothers grave, Alex picked up a small rock and placed it on the grave before nodding back at Michonne.

And with that, they set off back into the dark and away from the moonlight grave…

…...

**Well, this chapter turned out to be quite emotional and I really liked writing it! **

**Tell me what you think!**

**: D**


	28. In Sickness and Friendship

**So, we have three more chapters to go until this story takes a break until February! YES FEBUARY PEOPLE! I've got exams and I need to focus on them.**

**Sorry and all, but I promise it will return in February, anyway, here's the first of your first three chapters!**

**And I promise at the end of each chapter will be something to tease you until the next!**

…**...**

_2 and a half months later._

Alex walked through the store, listening out for walkers. He heard them approaching him from his left and he spun around, knife in hand and dislodged it into the eye of the first walker, kicking the stomach of the attacked and sending it flying back into it's friend behind, drawing the knife out at the same time.

The second walker struggled to get up from beneath it's now dead counterpart. Alex strode over and crouched down, looking as the walker helplessly fumbled and struggled but remained stuck.

Driving his knife into the eye ball, Alex felt it gasp one last time before it fell down dead.

Standing up, Alex picked up the remainder of the food that was on the shelf. Three tins of soup was all he could find that would have given him food poisoning.

Leaving the shop, Alex strode across the road, dispatching two walkers that approached with his knife. He heard a bell ring that usually announced someone entering or leaving a shop. Looking across he found Michonne walking from another supply shop that had more medical supplies in, and boy were they in need of them.

Entering the hunting lodge which they had been holed up in for the last six weeks, Michonne checked on her walkers while Alex went into the back.

He looked down to Andrea's usual spot to find she wasn't there. He heard a shuffle at the end of the other room which was adjacent to the room he was now stood in, but it could have been classed as one room as there was no door.

Walking through the alcove, Alex found Andrea laid in the sunlight on the floor.

Around seven weeks ago Andrea had developed a cold, which had quickly developed in the flu. Alex hadn't realised how dangerous getting sick would be when there were no medics or help to be found. Andrea had eventually collapsed and had barely moved for the past few days.

Michonne entered the alcove and bent down to give Andrea the aspirin, which she refused to take.

"Take them." Michonne said, looking at her friend with desperation.

"I'm fine. You two should get off, I can look after myself… Hell, I saved your asses all winter." Andrea replied with a weak smirk as she pushed Machonne's hand away.

"Take them." Michonne said forcefully and Andrea reluctantly accepted with a bottle of some of there last water.

"And we're not leaving you behind, so forget that stupid idea!" Alex reiterated as Andrea smiled weakly at them.

"Then we need to leave." Was all Andrea said as she looked at the sunlight.

"How can we leave, you're not well enough." Alex stated as he dabbed Andrea's brow with a wet piece of tissue.

"We leave, or I die here. Make your choice." Andrea said as she looked at Alex.

Alex nodded and looked at Michonne who nodded as well before standing up and walking over to the other side of the room.

"Then we leave, give us ten minutes to get packed and then we'll get off." Michonne told Andrea as Alex began to grab supplies.

The first couple of weeks had been hell for Alex, and if Andrea and Michonne hadn't been there his depression would have forced him to end things for himself, if his lack of concentration hadn't ended it for him.

They had searched high and low, eventually stumbling along the very small town they were now in. Alex eventually had to reside himself to the fact Lucy was more then likely dead, and that broke his heart more then anything.

He wished he could trade places with her, but he also wouldn't want her to feel the pain he now felt. She now remained in his heart as someone he had once loved, because in reality there was no way she could have survived, not without stumbling into them while they were searching for her.

The helicopter search had proven no help either, as they had discovered absolutely nothing while searching for it, and with Andrea's cold, they had decided finding shelter was a better solution.

Five minutes later and they were ready. Alex helped Andrea up and began to lead her out of the back of the hunting shop, which lead into a large area covered in cut down logs that were long since used.

Michonne led the way with her two walkers, while Alex helped Andrea at the back.

"Don't worry, we're not going to let you die now." Alex whispered in Andrea's ear and Andrea smiled at him.

"That's nice to know." She laughed slightly and they descended back into the forest.

…...

The sound of spinning blades hung in the air as a Helicopter rose above the trees. It spiralled down, crashing into the trees and landing with a mighty thud.

Alex, Andrea and Michonne all looked at each other. Hearts beating ferociously as Alex left the two behind and sprinted forward.

"Alex wait! Michonne yelled but Alex wanted to get there first, he wanted to find survivors.

He refused to stop as he charged through the brush, cutting his face on a branch as he went. He wanted to find survivors and help them before they were attacked, he wanted to save them because he couldn't save Lucy.

He ran so fast that he didn't notice the large rock beneath his feet, he only noticed as he tripped over it and flew head first into a tree, smacking his head on it before falling back and smashing the back of his head on another jagged rock.

His eyes could barely stay open as he felt the rush of blood falling down his face.

And then it all went black…

…...

**So, will Alex live or die?! HEHEHEHE! Only I know, find out in the next chapter this Tuesday!**

**: D**


	29. The Dying Day

**Hey guys and girls! Now this chapter is the second to last before we take a mid story break until February!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains upsetting scenes some may not like to read, if not… well what the hell are you reading this story for, you've seen someone thrown through a car window and be impaled in the neck by a piece of glass, you've see another person blow there head out after being bitten and you've seen more walker deaths then on the actual show, so grow some balls and keep reading!**

**HEHE, went a bit mad there! ENJOY!**

…**...**

Andrea and Michonne paced their small room in Woodbury where the Governor had offered to put them up for a short while.

Andrea had been given some flu medicine by an actual medic and was feeling slightly better.

Recalling the events beforehand, Andrea remembered finding Alex on the ground barely breathing. They hid only feet away from the crash yard of the helicopter when men had arrived and taken weapons and ammunition.

And then who do they get found by, goddamn Merle Dixon, the one handed, racist, sexist, thought to be dead brother of one of Andrea's old camp friends, Daryl. Into which Andrea had then managed to faint and look even more like a damsel in distress.

Following that, they had arrived in a town in the dead of night and Andrea and Merle had spoke about their respective siblings and Merle even managed to compliment Andrea on her sister and apologized for her loss.

Then came the Governor, a tall American who had more charisma then a back flipping puppy. He had informed them that the medics were trying to get Alex stable, but Alex had done some serious damage to his head and that anything could happen.

He then went on to welcome them to Woodbury and after showing them outside, they found there selves in quite a big town that was full of survivors and defended by armed guards. For the first time Andrea felt safe, and although her worry for Alex did not subside, she now found herself pacing the room alongside Michonne, who seemed less then comfortable in her new surroundings.

"As soon as Alex is better, we get out of here." Michonne stated in a rather matter of fact way.

Andrea felt a small surge of annoyance run through her as Michonne seemed to put down the very place that had probably saved Andrea's live.

"If… if Alex gets better." Andrea replied and Michonne looked at her confused.

"He's a tough kid, he'll pull through… I just hope his heart break doesn't make him lessen his fight to live." Michonne wondered before the door opened and the Governor, Martinez and another of his men strode in looking tense.

"He's regained consciousness. You can come and see him, but he is still quite unstable to be careful not to upset him or anything, we wouldn't want him to get worked up and deteriorate." The Governor said with a smile that Andrea found pleasant.

They left the room and Andrea noticed Michonne scowling at The Governor, who in turn didn't seem to notice.

They walked across the centre street and into the original building Andrea had woken up in. Ascending a flight of stairs, they opened a set of double doors and laid in the bed was Alex, who barely conscious.

Two doctor's were in the room, monitoring him and applying him with pain relief. Andrea guessed they were only students due to their age, but the third woman who had treated Andrea was much older and seemed to hold the status in the room.

"He's very weak, it's a bit touch and go. We think he might have a very small internal bleed in his head, but we can't be sure." The woman said as she felt his head and Alex looked at Andrea and Michonne and attempted a weak smile.

"Hey." Andrea said as she walked over to his bedside. "You're going to be ok, I promise."

"You'll get through this." Michonne said and for the first time that day she smiled, even if it was for just a second.

"Find her… find them." Alex pleaded as he looked at Andrea, who wasn't sure what he was talking about. "Urgh!"

Alex felt his memories begin to slip from him. Visions of his father, mother, Billy, Wendy, Peter, Morgan, Duane and then finally Lucy. She was smiling at him as they stood in a green clearing with luscious grass and were surrounded by trees..

"Lucy?" Alex asked as he smiled at her and she hugged him.

"It's ok, you can let go now. We're all here." Lucy said and gestured behind her to reveal all of Alex's past and present friends stood with him.

But something was wrong. Andrea and Michonne were there as well. Alex smile fell from him as he realized he was hallucinating and just as soon as they had been there they were all gone.

"I'm not ready to go yet." Alex said as he tried to fight the fading darkness and before he knew it he was back in the bed with doctor's running around him yelling things.

Alex gasped for breath as he felt his life slipping from him and then; with one final look around the room and feeling of total fear and despair at his approaching doom, Alex fell into unconsciousness as Andrea and Michonne were pushed back out of the room by Merle and Martinez as the Governor stayed behind in the room.

The door was closed and Martinez and Merle blocked the way.

"Oh god, help him." Was all Andrea could say as she leant against the back wall and put her hands over her face.

A few moments later the Governor walked out, and excused Merle and Martinez as he led Andrea and Michonne down the stairs and into the hall.

"I'm sorry… he didn't make it." Was all the Governor said as Andrea cried out and Michonne hugged her tightly, practically holding her up.

Andrea felt sick, she had failed to keep Lucy alive and she had failed to keep Alex alive… She only had Michonne left, but Andrea didn't know if that was enough.

"You probably want to grieve and rest in private, I'll have these two take you back to your room, but just one question, what did he mean when he said 'Find them'?" The Governor asked looking curious.

Andrea shrugged her shoulders and shook her head, grief keeping her from even attempting to answer the confusing question.

"Ok, get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow." The Governor said before nodding his head at Merle and Martinez to escort them.

The Governor wanted to know whether Alex had been talking about Andrea's group… or maybe there was another group Alex was talking about.

Either way, he would find out one way or another and eliminate them…

…...

**So, yeah, I just killed off the main character. Sorry and all but I needed his death to move the story along and move other characters along as well.**

**Well, we'll be getting our mid-story finale in the next chapter and meeting some new characters before the story takes a break until February. See you on Saturday! **

**Bye for now!**


	30. As Silence Creeps In

**So! After last chapters horrifying ending with the death of Alex, how will Andrea and Michonne be affected? Will the Governor discover what Alex's last words meant? And whose running through the woods? **

**All will be discovered in this dramatic mid-story finale chapter!**

**ENJOY!**

…**...**

Running. Anyone who was still alive would know that running was the only way to survive against a big group of walkers, especially when you were on your own.

Sprinting through the forest with a herd of walkers on your back wasn't the most exciting or happy thing to happen in your life, but you had to make do.

So now this poor depleted person was running through the forest as fast as their legs could take them, shooting down each and every walker that approached, or throwing knifes, or just plain tackling and stabbing worked as well.

Energy seemed to increase at the start of a run, deplete in the middle and then return for the final bout of running. And that was what was happening his.

The persons reflex's were becoming faster again, their kills were more effective and their strength began to reveal itself to all the enemies who were foolish enough to get in this persons way.

Sprinting out in a clearing, the person almost stumbled with shock as they saw a giant fence surrounding what looked like a prison.

Running up to the gate, the person shouted for help and quickly dispatched of two walkers that approached from either side. An Asian man and a woman with cropped short hair ran to the gate.

"Please, please help me!" The person said, rattling on the gate and for a moment the people looked unsure until the person began to cry at what they knew could be their imminent death.

Suddenly, a third figure approached and without hesitation opened the gate and the person ran in, thanking the man.

"I'm Rick, this is Carol and that's Glenn." The man said pointing to the cropped haired woman and the Asian man. "What's your name."

"Lucy, my name is Lucy…" Lucy said as she put her hands on her knees after running for almost three straight months with very little supplies or respite.

…...

_Five Days after the last chapter._

Andrea and Michonne sat on the end of the bed.

On the first night, Michonne had sat with her arm around Andrea and they both had wept silent tears, although Andrea cried a lot more then Michonne. After two nights of crying they were finally done and by the fifth night they were slowly coming out of their grief, although Andrea now seemed to be coming out of it quicker then Michonne, thanks to the Governor, who Michonne could not stand.

She didn't know what it was, but there was something dark in him, something she didn't like.

Silence drifter between the pair as Michonne rose to drink a glass of water, wiping her mouth and then returning to the end of the bed.

Andrea felt bad for how she had let down Alex, but at least the Governor was making her feel better, he was a positive and good man… and Michonne wasn't helping at all. She said she didn't trust him, but Andrea didn't know why. She suspected Michonne had now lived alone for so long, it was unusual for her to trust good honest people like the Governor.

"We have to carry on Andrea. For him, for Lucy…" Michonne said as Andrea's eyes released more tears, although her face seemed to attempt to constrict the flow.

"But what if I can't?" Andrea asked, finally looking at Michonne.

"Then I'll help you, even if it means we have to stay here a few more nights." Michonne said as she looked around the room in distaste.

"I don't remember having anywhere to go." Was all Andrea said before they both fell back into a long and dark silence.

…...

"What's your name son?" The Governor asked as he leant across the table to look the boy in the eye.

The boy sat opposite had bright blue eyes, dirty blonde hair and was well built with muscle. He was about 5 foot 11 and seemed a very sarcastic young gentleman.

"Jamie." Was all the boy said as he looked away from the Governor and around the room with distaste.

"How old are you Jamie?" The Governor asked as he watched Jamie struggle with his bindings.

"Seventeen, today." Jamie said with a snicker in his voice as he added the last part.

"Well, someone has done well to keep count. Do you have a camp or are you on your own?" The Governor asked as Jamie looked around the room, as if looking for a way to escape.

"I live on my own in a house near the southern border of Woodbury, a place you lot haven't got to yet." Jamie said as he looked around the place. "My family all died in the first few months, but I survived. My Dad was a metal worker, he taught me a lot and he used to make swords as a hobby, that's where I got mine from." Jamie nodded to the metal sword in the corner. "Comes in handy with lurkers."

"Lurkers? Oh you mean Biters." The Governor said as he stood up and walked to the side of the table. "So why were you stealing our food?"

"You had enough of it, and I was hungry. I figured why should you get all the good stuff, especially with your butchers or should I say, weapon men always sniffing around the houses for something they missed." Jamie said as he stared the Governor in the eye. "Good job they never found me, or I would have beat the crap out of them." Jamie said as he spat on the floor.

"Haha, you know, you'd be a good edition to my army. What do you say, live and work in Woodbury?" The Governor asked with a small smile.

"I say go to hell." Was all Jamie said as he again looked over at his sword.

His two pistols lay next to the sword, but they were too far away for him to reach.

"So be it, you'll just have to prove yourself in the arena." The Governor said with a sick smile. "Merle, Martinez!" The Governor shouted through the door as he stood up.

Merle and Martinez entered and the Governor nodded for them to untie Jamie from the chair.

"Keep his hands tied until you put him in the cell number two." The Governor said with a wave of his hands.

Jamie struggled in the grip of the two men, but they held him and he could feel the cool nozzle of a gun pressed against his lower back.

The Governor watched the kid leave with Merle and Martinez, and thought back to what Alex had said five days ago.

"Find them." The Governor repeated, as if trying to work out the words as they played on his tongue.

Andrea had said a few days later that she was unsure what Alex had meant, because he had travelled with another group but for all she knew they were dead. Michonne had said nothing at all, refusing to answer the Governor's question.

But the Governor still had one last person to interrogate about Alex's final words…

…...

Unlocking and opening a dark door in the corner of what Jamie guessed was some kind of official building in the town, the two men walked him into a small corridor with four cells. It was pitch black in the two cells on the left hand side but the moonlight shone through the ones on the right illuminating the bars in the windows and the bars that acted as doors and walls.

Jamie was thrown onto the floor, kicked in the gut and then his hands were untied. He heard the clink of the barred gate shut and he looked up to see Merle and Martinez throw something through the bars of the cell opposite and then leave.

It was eerily quiet for a minute and Jamie sat on the hard rock at the side of the wall that seemed to be his bed. Then a noise, some sort of dragging of chains emitted from across the floor and before long it sounded as if someone was eating something.

Suddenly something flew from the cell and across the hallway and into Jamie's cell. Jamie ducked out of the way as the object hurtled past him and into the wall before landing on the makeshift bed.

Jamie sat up and looked at the object to see it was half a slice of bread.

"Eat." A voice said and Jamie turned around and stood up, looking over at the cell.

"Who are you?" Jamie asked and he then heard the shuffling of chains again and a figure approached the opposite cell bars.

It was a boy, he looked the same age as Jamie and had light brown hair and what Jamie thought were green eyes. He had a large cut on one side of his forehead that seemed to stretch around his head and he looked like someone Jamie really wouldn't ever want to get in a fight with.

He stood tall at what Jamie guessed was around 6 foot 2 and he had a face that seemed to have a fierce quality that showed nothing more then anger and resentment. Jamie noted there were no other emotions in his eyes, as if they had all retreated behind the thick skin of the boy in front of him. Jamie felt himself gulp involuntary as he stumbled back slightly.

"Who are you?" Jamie repeated with a shaky voice as he looked across at the person in the cell, who in turn wrapped their hands around the cell bars.

"Me? I'm someone whose going to get you out of here." The boy said as his voice increased in volume and confidence as his knuckles turned white with pressure through holding onto the bars. "I'm someone whose going to rescue everyone in this town from that monster the Governor and then, I'm going to kick his ass… but you can call me Alex."

The End… for now.

…...

**Ok, so I tricked you! He was never going to die! But I thought it would be a nice cliff-hanger for you, and with Lucy still being alive and ridding me of my: 'You kill all the original characters curse' it's going to be a long ride yet, so hang in there and I'll see you soon. **

**HAHAHA! Well, it's been a pleasure and I shall return on February the 23rd!**

**: D SEE YOU THEN!**


	31. Reborn

**HELLO! So it's February and we're back with the gang again!**

**So, how is Alex you ask? What happened when the Governor told Andrea and Michonne that Alex was dead? Will Jamie and Alex be friends? **

**Time to find out as we return to this crazy adventure!**

**: D Enjoy!**

…**...**

The Governor sat at the interrogation table. He was angry and frustrated as Alex sat opposite of him, smirking and looking like the cat that got the cream. It had been two weeks since Alex had "died" or so he had told Andrea and Michonne. The Governor had worked out that if there was another group, Alex had kept it from both Andrea and Michonne. Wanting more information, the Governor had made sure to keep Alex away from them so he could interrogate him properly. So he had told them that Alex had died, when he had merely lost consciousness. This way he could keep Alex close, unfortunately close wasn't close enough to get the information he needed.

And so he had interrogated Alex, for the past two weeks. And still all he had was himself going around in confusing circles.

"Tell me where this group is!" The Governor yelled, standing up and knocking his chair over as he went.

"Ooh. Temper temper. You might want to rein that in a bit, it makes you look a little stupid." Alex replied, his confidence and joy at the Governor's displeasure making him sound remarkably smug.

"Tell me!" The Governor said again; this time quieter, although still with menace and anger laced into his voice.

Alex leaned forward, his eyes closing slightly as if to make him more threatening.

"Ok… you can find them… when you go to hell." Alex said before smirking and leaning back in his chair. "But what I will tell you, is that they are more formidable then your group of pathetic little amateurs and when they come for me, you're all dead." And with that Alex folded his arms and smiled as the governor scowled at him.

"One more time. Where are they?" The Governor asked, all anger gone but now replaced with a vicious menace.

"America." Alex replied with a smile and tilted his head like a child. "Or would you like me to be more specific."

"… if you wouldn't mind." The Governor said still scowling at Alex as he clenched his fists.

Alex put his hands to his head for a moment and closed his eyes before shaking his head and opening his eyes, putting his hands back on the table.

"Nope, sorry my psychic abilities aren't working today… but I'll let you know when they are." Alex said as he smiled again at the Governor, who in turn looked furious.

"Martinez, Diego!" The Governor yelled and both men entered. "Take him back to his cell, we'll continue this tomorrow."

Alex was tempted to ask about Andrea and Michonne; as he was led out of the room and blindfolded, but decided they wouldn't need the trouble in case the Governor figured to hurt them to get to him.

Although, Alex was pretty sure even if he tortured them he wouldn't say anything. They had abandoned him in this dingy place, and for that he hoped karma would kick them up the ass. Unfortunately for Alex, the real truth would definitely get him killed. There was no group of saviours or any formidable army coming to save him. But as long as the Governor thought there was, he would keep Alex alive. Or, at least that is what Alex was counting on.

Alex was thrown back into his cell and his blindfold was taken off him. He found a piece of bread in his cell and dog bowl full of water.

"Drink up doggy." Diego said and Alex turned and smiled at him.

"Come and say that to my face." Alex dared with a small smile as Diego closed the cell door and backed away. "Oh, what, you don't want another black eye, good choice."

Diego looked wide eyed as he turned and left the room, locking the door behind him.

Alex looked into the opposite cell to see Jamie lying against his bed. He had a bloody nose and a cut lip, and Alex desperately wanted to help his friend, but knew trying to get out of the cell would be an impossible task.

"Hey, how was it?" Alex asked as he walked over to his cell and wrapped his hands around the bars.

"I killed him. He was tough, but I was tougher. That arena, man, it's fucking scary." Jamie said as he looked at his bruised and bloodied knuckles.

"I'm sorry mate. But I promised I would get you out of here, and I will." Alex said with a small smile and was pleased when Jamie returned it. "From what I can tell, the cell doors have a different lock to the door that's used to enter this room. So, if I can get the cell key, which seems to be the same for each cell, we can wait behind the door and when someone comes in, give them the battering they deserve and then get out. Not sure what happens after that, but I'm going to say a whole lot of running."

"Well, I'm in. We can go back to my place I have in the southern area of Woodbury. I just hope they don't come looking for us." Jamie said as he looked at the ground. "You don't have to stop with me though, not if you don't want… I just thought you could if you wanted to, but you don't have to… but if you wanted to." Jamie said as he looked at Alex with slightly upset eyes.

"Hey! Breathe. Yes, I'll come and stop with you, we've been through hell for the past two weeks and you are one of the only people left in this world that I can trust, so yes. I will stop with you." Alex said with a smile as he looked over at Jamie.

Jamie's face lit up with a bright smile and stood up and walked over to the bars.

"Cool. We'll be like partners in crime. Best friends in danger and killers in action." Jamie said before losing his smile. "But I want to put my sword through that bastard Governor's chest first."

"Get in line." Alex said as he pressed his forehead to the cool bars and closed his eyes. "He's ruined everything, and I'm going to ruin him."

"So, when are you gonna strike?" Jamie asked as he leant against his set of bars.

"I'm not sure yet, you'll just have to give me time." Was all Alex said as he walked back and leant against the wall, falling into deep thought.

The truth was, Alex had died. And a new Alex had taken his place, a mentally stronger Alex who had accepted that everyone who he had loved was either dead or trapped or had abandoned him, which he guessed was Michonne and Andrea. Part of him wanted to be with them, another part of him wanted their heads on sticks…

He had become tougher in every aspect, he was more alert, more cunning and far more violent then he had been in the past. He had lost everything that mattered because life chose to take it away from him. But now he was going to take away other peoples life because he knew what it felt like to lose everything, and he wanted the Governor to feel that… and he would make him.

…...

**So! What did you think?**

**I really had fun writing this again and it will be tomorrow! Jamie is a new main character and don't worry, we'll still be seeing Lucy soon along with the rest of the prisoners!**

**Anyway, see you next tomorrow!**

**: D**


	32. Friends and Enemies

**So! How is everyone! After this chapter, updates will go back to every Saturday!**

**So, enjoy this chapter and I'll see you soon!**

…**...**

Jamie woke up the next day feeling battered and bruised. The arena had been, terrifying and he had been only just able to knock the guy who he was fighting out.

Alex had never been sent into the arena, and Jamie thought partially it was down to the fact the Governor didn't want Alex getting hurt, due to the fact he knew of another group… but mostly because Alex had the personality of a killer and Jamie doubted he would survive a fight with Alex if it came down to it…

Part of him admired Alex, his strength and confidence making him seem unstoppable… But a lot of Jamie feared Alex, because he seemed unfazed by emotion or feeling. Alex looked numb to Jamie, as if the soldier remained but the person was non-existent. He had heard Merle speaking to Martinez about how Andrea had described Alex. A loving, caring boy with a nice attitude and a protective streak… but Jamie couldn't see any of that anymore. Alex was just a shell, a warrior with no care or consideration.

Alex was still asleep as Jamie rose. He picked at his scabs on his knuckles and felt at the bruises on his face. Jamie knew that soon he would face Merle in the arena, and Merle would be unstoppable… and he wouldn't spare Jamie.

Jamie knew he would either escape or die, no second chances or let offs. And so no matter how Alex was in attitude, Jamie would follow because the only thing more scary then dying, was not being on Alex's side when it happened.

The day went on as usual, they through food at both of them in the morning, Alex went for his daily interview and was returned an hour later, a smug smile on his face.

Merle said something as he locked the door and Alex flew at him grabbing his shirt and smashing him into the bars. Holding Merle in place, Alex whispered something into his ear that made Merle look horrified, and as Alex let him go he shook his head slightly, as if trying to convince himself what Alex had said wasn't true, before backing away and leaving the room.

After a few moment's Jamie plucked up the courage and walked over to his cell bar. Alex was sat on his bed looking at his fingers as he continued to mess with them.

"What did you say to him?" Jamie asked, losing all his confidence whenever faced with talking to Alex.

"I told him, that I had thought about every possible way I could kill him, and then I told him I would make sure it would happen." Alex said in a voice that could easily be mistaken for a child talking about a playground game. Before Jamie could respond, Alex asked a question. "What happened on the first day, to you I mean?"

Jamie hesitated. Some things, were better left to the shadows, and that was definitely one of them…

"What's wrong? You never speak about that day, you say your parents were killed by walkers on the first day, but you never say how. Why?" Alex asked, his interest peaking as he walked over to his set of bars and wrapped his hands around them.

"Back off! Some things are none of your business!" Jamie said forcefully, before backing down at Alex's impassive stare.

"Finally, a little lost control. I was starting to think you were a scared little chicken." Alex said, completely unfazed by Jamie's outburst. "But, I guess you don't want to talk about how your parents died, fair enough."

Alex said before returning back to his bed and sitting down, his back against the wall and his arms wrapped around his legs. His head rested on his knees and he stared into space.

Jamie knew that if two iron bars hadn't separated them, Alex probably still wouldn't have hurt him. Something which worried Jamie, Alex always seemed to be in control… but he had not reacted with the anger or confidence which he usually possessed after Jamie shouted at him.

Alex noticed his expression and for the first time, genuinely smiled, if only slightly.

"You're wondering why I didn't just explode on you, aren't you?" Alex asked and Jamie nodded. "I see you as my friend, and I'm not going to make you tell me everything or try and bully you into being on my side and not standing up to me. I need to know when I go to far, I need to see what makes you snap and tick. Because, friends are meant to know everything about each other, and I want to know all I can about you, but obviously you want to keep some things private… which is fine."

Jamie smiled and sat back on his bed.

"But…" Alex began as he turned his eyes on Jamie. "You double cross me, and I'll kill you in a heartbeat."

Alex put a friendly smile on the end of that before resting his head against the wall and closing his eyes.

Jamie had expected that and let out a small sigh, knowing Alex really did want to be his friend…

… but he doubted he would if he ever discovered what really happened to Jamie's parents… and what Jamie did…

…...

**So! I hope you like this chapter!**

**So, what secrets is Jamie holding? Well, let's just say it will shock you when the truth it revealed, but it won't be for a while yet!**

**The next chapter has our favourite blonde girl settling into the prison, hope you enjoy!**


	33. Cell Block Hell

**HEY! So here is your next chapter! Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think, reviews are appreciated!**

**ENJOY : D**

…**...**

It had been a week since Lucy had arrived at the prison and she was starting to settle in well.

Rick seemed nice enough, and Lori, T-Dog and Carol were all extremely nice. Beth and Hershel were quiet, but friendly all the same. Maggie and Glenn didn't talk much, and Daryl had only said about four words to Lucy all week. She gathered they didn't trust her, but she didn't trust them either. Carl was very nice, but he frightened Lucy slightly… not because he was scary, but because he was so grown up at such a tender age.

Walking out of her cell, Lucy found Hershel and he smiled at her.

"Hey Hershel, what's going on?" Lucy asked as she noticed that Rick, Daryl, T-Dog and Carl hadn't returned from getting ammunition from the armoury.

"Hello dear, good sleep?" Herschel asked and Lucy nodded before he continued. "Rick has decided were going to try and clear out more of the prison."

Maggie and Glenn walked in and smiled at Lucy.

"Hey, you two ok?" Lucy asked with a smile that was sincere and caring.

"Yeah, I just want to know what the hell is taking Rick so long." Glenn said as he stood next to Maggie, one arm over her shoulders.

"Rick will be fine." Herschel assured as he joined the conversation.

"I know, but I bet the Walkers won't be." Maggie said with a smile and Lucy laughed slightly.

"So, how are you adjusting to life here? A bit different to running all the time isn't it?" Glenn asked as Lucy looked at her feet.

She had tried not to think about the running… or what happened before that. Alex, Andrea and Michonne had abandoned her, left her in the forest to fend for herself…

"It's much better." Lucy said as she looked back up at Glenn.

"Well, like I said, if you need anyone to talk to we're always here." Maggie said, putting a hand on Lucy's shoulder and showing a kind smile.

"Thank you." Lucy said as her thoughts returned back to the present.

"What's going on?" Carol asked as she walked from downstairs and sat on the third step up.

Beth and Lori stepped out onto the balcony above and looked down at us.

"We're just waiting for Rick, you'd think they'd be back by now." Maggie said as Lori shook her head.

"He should be back by now, if anything has happened to Carl…" Lori said as she spoke about her son.

Lori was pregnant, heavily pregnant, but boy did the woman hate her husband.

"Don't say that Lori, Rick wouldn't let anything happen to Carl." Beth said as she put a hand on the older woman's shoulder, who smiled back at her.

"She's right, it's better not to think like that…" Carol said as she

As if on que, the cell door opened and in walked the four of them. They had guns, stab vests and all types of weapons that could be used, including smoke bombs.

The group gathered and Rick began telling everyone there parts in the plan.

"Right, me, T-Dog, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, Lucy and Herschel are going to clear out the cells, everyone else stay put and keep the cell block locked up tight." Rick said and everyone nodded.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Lori shouted at Carl as he prepared to get ready for fighting.

"I'm going with them!" Carl snapped and Lori was about to say something else when Rick walked over to Carl and knelt down.

Lucy couldn't hear what they were saying, but it was obvious Rick was trying to get Carl to listen to his mother.

"Hey Lucy, good luck and be careful." Carol said as she helped Lucy put on a stab vest.

"I will, and you be careful to." Lucy said as she smiled at Carol.

Carol had become a good friend to Lucy and she was determined to make sure Carol wasn't going anywhere.

"Ready?" Daryl asked Lucy, who nodded in response and the cell block door opened as the group walked out.

Lucy held her pistol close to her, but she knew she would use the machete in her hands first.

Rick opened the second cell door and they began their descent down the dingy and rustic corridors.

Silence crept in as Lucy stood at the back of the group with Glenn and Herschel. Moving slowly, someone painted the walls with arrows pointing to the direction of the exit.

The tension rose with each passing corner and the groups heavy breathing was almost unbearable. The final corner they turned and hell erupted as a strong group of walkers were walking in their direction.

"Go back! GO BACK!" Rick yelled in a hushed tone and the group scrambled to get back as the walkers picked up the pace to get to their food.

"Go, go!" Daryl yelled even louder and Lucy began to run with Herschel not to far behind her.

There was a scream and Lucy looked back, but there was no time for stopping. Rounding another corner, Lucy saw a cupboard and jumped in it.

Following her in was Herschel, T-Dog, Rick and Daryl.

Closing the door, it was only then that Lucy realised the truth, but Herschel got to it first.

"Where are Glenn and Maggie?!" Herschel asked and the group went silent as they realised two of their companions were missing…

… and dread set in.

…...

**SO! The next chapter will also be Lucy's and after that we move back to Woodbury! **

**Anyway, hope you have enjoyed this chapter!**

**LET ME KNOW!**


	34. The Dammed and the Dead

**Hey everyone! Here is your next chapter! This one will be Lucy again, I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own the Walking Dead or anything to do with it… but I'd probably still do this if I did!**

**Enjoy : D**

…**...**

The group remained in the storage cupboard for about two minutes before deciding it would be safe to search for Maggie and Glenn.

Lucy followed Daryl and Rick out, followed by a shaking Herschel and a worried T-Dog.

"Maggie… Glenn." Everyone began to whisper as they proceeded with caution.

Herschel separated from them as he whispered down another corner.

"Here, down here." He whispered as he started forward without us.

"Herschel wait." Lucy whispered but he carried on, determined to get to his daughter.

Suddenly a walker on the floor grabbed Herschel and knocked him over, biting into his leg.

Lucy ran quick and put a bullet in it's head. She was glad she had been given a silencer. Maggie and Glenn ran around the corner to find Herschel screaming in pain.

"Come on! This way!" Rick said as everyone heaved Herschel up.

A wave of Walkers game down the corridor at the opposite end and everyone ran faster. Lucy shot down two walkers who were closest, making two more fall over there bodies.

Running, they slammed open two double doors which seemed to have been locked and laid Herschel on the floor. Lucy, T-Dog and Daryl secured the door as walkers tried to push through.

Lucy couldn't help but think of Wendy. She knew there was no way out for Herschel and that this was the end. Slamming her back against the door, she thought of the good times as a way of holding off the walkers. She thought of how Wendy had been the bravest, she thought about how Peter had cared for everyone like they were his own, she thought about how Morgan and Dwayne had never once not stood by them when confronted with walkers… and she thought of Alex, how his smile could melt her heart and how his words were like poetry… poetry she wanted to burn and stab and destroy… She promised herself if Alex was alive and she ever saw him again; and though she doubted it, she'd make sure to kill him for leaving her behind… or she'd die trying.

Rick picked up an axe and began hacking at Herschel's leg. Lucy felt sick as she watched Rick horrendously amputate Herschel's leg.

She wanted to gag at the putrid smell from the wound as Herschel passed out, probably from the lack of blood.

Daryl and T-dog managed to get the door locked shut and Lucy stepped forward to look at Herschel's leg.

"Holy shit!" Someone said and Lucy span around; as did the rest of the group, to face the voices. Stood behind a metal railing screen were men, prisoners by the looks of it.

Lucy stood in shock as she looked at the other survivors, and although she was pleased about there being other people alive in the world… she couldn't shake the sense of dread that these people were in this prison for a reason.

…...

A scream pierced the dark room as a knife slit across the chest of a young male. He struggled at his bindings, but in the end it was useless.

"Ssh… you'll wake up my friends." A girls voice said as she slashed again at his chest. "And they get very angry when they wake up."

"Who are you? Where's my group?!" The man said as he felt the blood on his chest begin to pour down his torso.

"They are with my friends now… they are all my friends." The girl said with a hint of childish wonder.

The man felt a hand grab the cloth covering his face and he found he was in a dimly lit room. The man felt even more scared when he saw the writing on the walls… in blood.

'_Friends' _was one blood soaked word on the wall while another made the man shiver with fear… _'Kill them all.' _

The girl came back into view. She must have been eighteen or nineteen. She had red curly hair tied into a bun and she held a knife in her hand.

Her eyes were wild and untrained. She looked unhinged and terrifying as she walked over to the man. She leant in front of him and slowly licked the blood on his chest. Smiling up at him, she stood up slowly and moved her head so it was only inches from his face.

"Hello… my name is Beth. Will you be my friend?" She asked him and the man looked at her with terrified eyes before nodding slowly. "Yay! I have a new friend."

… and then she put the knife in his chest.

…...

**SO! What do you think of our new scary plotline that will have you all terrified. **

**I must thank my friend who inspired me and for letting me use her in my story!**

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!**


	35. Lightning Has Struck

**So! Here is your new chapter! I really hope you like it, it is for me one of my favourites I had wrote!**

**It's like, the calm before the storm. **

**Enjoy! : D**

…**...**

Lightning exploded across the sky as the rain whistled down. Alex lay on his bed looking out of the window.

Billy came running in and slowly put his hand against the window, watching the lightning.

"Get out of here sprog!" Alex yelled playfully, throwing his pillow at the back of Billy's head.

"Ow! Mum, Alex threw his pillow at me!" Billy yelled as he whizzed out of the room and down the stairs.

A few seconds later and Jennifer's voice echoed up the stairs.

"Alex! Don't throw soft dangerous pillows at your brother!" Jennifer yelled in a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry mother!" Alex sarcastically yelled back and…

Alex froze as his blood curdled. Looking out of the window, the Atlanta neighbourhood street was below his second floor window… but his house in Atlanta didn't have stairs…

"That's because you're dreaming Alex." Robert said as Alex turned to see his Dad in the doorway. "Wake up son, the storms coming…"

Alex shot up in the cell with a gasp as a crack of lightning echoed threw the room. Jamie was fast asleep on his cell bed as Alex stood up on his bed and looked out of the window.

They were slightly underground as caged window looked out onto a grassy floor. New vehicles were parked outside, like military ones that Alex had never seen before. It was only evening, but Alex's interview with the Governor had took it out of him. Jamie was sleeping in preparation for the arena, which took place later tonight.

Another flash of lightning fell threw the sky and for the first time since he had ran through the woods all on his own, with only his baseball bat for protection, he cried.

He was trying to be strong, trying to be different. He was different, but he was also the same person and he would never forget who he used to be. So he promised himself, that whenever lightning struck, he would remember his family and friends and the one he loved but lost… and he would fight for them.

Alex heard someone coming and he wiped his eyes. The door banged open and Jamie shot up with a yelp as the Governor walked in followed by Merle.

"Hello Jamie." The Governor said menacingly as he blanked Alex and Merle leant against Alex's cell.

Alex walked to the bars and observed as the Governor dragged Jamie out of his cell and he heard Merle snicker as the Governor laughed.

"Time for the arena!" Merle said as he followed Jamie and the Governor out.

"Do you have your keys?" The Governor asked as he went to shut the door.

Merle reached around his body patting himself down as he obviously looked for his keys.

"Thought I did, must have left them in my room." Merle said shrugging as he followed the Governor.

"Useless! Hold him!" The Governor yelled as he threw Jamie at the Merle before closing the door and locking it.

Alex walked back to his cell bed and looked down at his right hand… and the things that resided in it.

Hours passed and Jamie was quickly dragged into the room by Martinez and Diego. They opened his cell and threw him into the small caged area. Locking him back up, they laughed as he groaned on the floor.

As they left the room, Alex observed Jamie's blood covered face as he slowly sat up.

"I, I don't know how many more people I can beat… how many more beatings I can take Alex." Jamie said as he sat up on his bed and wiped his bleeding his face. "They keep getting tougher and I'm just getting weaker, we barely ever eat and what we do eat is off."

"I know, but at the first light, I promise something will change." Alex said with a smile as he sat back on his bed.

"Yeah, how? You got a magic wand?" Jamie asked as he staggered up from his place on the floor and fell forward, hands latching onto the bars.

A crack of lightning shot across the sky again and Jamie flinched slightly. Alex looked up through his barred window and smiled.

"Oh, look at that. Lightning has struck." Alex said before he held up his hand and Merle's keys shone in the light from a second crack of lightning.

"No way…" Jamie said with disbelieve as Alex walked to the bars.

Putting the key into the bar, Alex unlocked the cell and opened the door.

"Way, and guess what." Alex said as he dangled the keys in his hand once again. "Merle keeps all his keys together."

Walking back into his cell, Alex locked his door ad sat on his bed.

"What are you doing? We need to go now!" Jamie said as Alex shook his head slightly.

"You're to weak, get some sleep for a couple of hours, it's only about twelve. I'll wake you up just before first light. Then were going to get out of here." Alex said and Jamie reluctantly nodded.

Jamie quickly fell asleep, but Alex couldn't afford himself that luxury.

At first light, they were going to get out of here… But Alex knew there would be casualties as they escaped…

But death was coming to all of them eventually, and Alex knew that in the end, it was only a matter of who died first …

…...

**SO! The big breakout! I can promise at least one death, and are Alex and Jamie going to be alone by the end of the chapter?! Unlikely!**

**See ya tomorrow!**


	36. At First Light

**SO! Sorry it's a bit late, but here is your brand new chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**This one is the one you've all been kind of waiting for! The break out! ENJOY!**

**: D**

…**...**

"Oi! Wake up!" Alex whispered in a commanding tone as he opened Jamie's cell door.

Jamie looked up and almost immediately pulled himself up as he smiled.

"So, this is it?" Jamie whispered and Alex nodded before putting a finger to his own lips.

He nodded to the door and quietly made his way over. Unlocking the door as quietly as possible, Alex jumped out followed by Jamie and both of them looked around for guards… they found none.

"You kidding me? We're not dangerous enough to guard? That's bullshit man, I mean…" Jamie began until Alex turned around and glared at him, as if to say SHUT THE FUCK UP!

"What was that?" A voice said and Alex shut the door and dived around an alcove that stood near the door.

Diego came wandering out of an adjacent corridor and walked to the door.

"Shut up in there!" He yelled through the door and Alex took the opportunity as he saw it.

Walking forward, Alex swung Diego around and punched him in the face. Diego hit the wall with a bloody nose as Alex laid three more punches into his face.

Diego lunged forward and threw a punch back, but Alex blocked it and grabbed Diego by his throat, slamming him against the wall. Kneeing him in the stomach, Alex then pulled him up and head butted him against the wall.

Slumping down, Alex took his gun and handed Jamie his knife.

"You get the next gun." Alex said as he stood up away from an unconscious Diego.

"Ok, just a sec." Jamie said as Alex went to walk to the corridor.

Jamie lunged forward and stabbed his knife through Diego's eye and into his brain, killing him.

"Come on then." Jamie said as he ran forward and Alex stared after him.

Jamie had just killed Diego without a second thought, and that made Alex feel sick. The Governor would probably have done the same, but that's what worried him.

Finding the interrogation room, Jamie found what Alex thought looked like a sword, but it was slim line and rather like what Michonne had carried. Jamie handed him back Diego's knife and swung the sword a couple of times.

"Oh, I've missed this. Right, let's get out of here." Jamie said and Alex nodded towards the window. "Why can't we just go through the front door?"

"Because unless you want to get shot at for the next fifteen minutes, it's better to go through this way." Alex said nodding towards the window.

"Ok, but how do we break it? I mean, we can't shoot it cause of the noise and it's locked, from the outside surprisingly." Jamie said sarcastically as he tried the handle.

Alex walked up to it and punched straight through it. Glass exploded everywhere and Alex then began punching more of the glass from around the edges until it was all gone.

"No time to be a wimp." Alex said, looking at his now bloody hand. Grabbing a piece of cloth that was lying on the interrogation room table, which the Governor used to gag his captives when they got to loud, Alex wrapped it around his had and stopped the blood.

Jumping out of the window, Alex crawled onto the ground as the interrogation room, like the cells, was underground. Jamie crawled out as well and looked around.

"Can we jump that fence?" Jamie asked as he looked around.

Alex walked forward and looked at it, pulling it slightly.

"Yep, we can…" Alex was cut off by a yelp and Alex turned around to find Merle with his gun to Jamie's head.

"Going somewhere are we? I don't think so." Merle said, smacking Jamie in the head with his metal prosthetic arm.

Jamie hit the floor and whined as Merle leaped forward at Alex. Grabbing him, Merle shoved Alex against the wall and pinned him there.

"Oh, the Governor's going to kill you now, he was planning to anyway, he doesn't even believe your little story about the big army coming to save you. Your just a survivor, like everyone else, like me." Merle said as he got up in Alex's face.

"Yeah, I am. But you know the difference between you and me Merle?... I'm good at it." Alex spat back before head butting Merle who fell back.

Lunging forward, Alex kicked Merle in the stomach and watched as he doubled over. Alex threw a punch at Merle's head, but Merle jumped up and grabbed Alex's wrist, twisting it badly before punching Alex in the face. He threw another punch, but Alex blocked in and punched Merle in the throat.

Running forward, Alex ran past Merle but allowed his arm to wrap around Merle's throat. Alex ran at the wall, but Merle manipulated his arm before he could slam him into the wall. Kicking Alex in the shins, Alex fell down, but swept Merle before he could throw a kick at him.

Merle hit the floor and Alex reached for the gun he had dropped when Merle had attacked him. Crawling forward, Alex grabbed the gun but Merle was on him before he could get his finger on the trigger. Alex elbowed Merle in the face and got a good hold of the gun, kicking Merle off of him. Alex held the gun at Merle as Jamie began to pick himself up.

"You think you can escape? You think the Governor's just gonna let you escape? He'll follow you to the ends of the earth before he let's you go." Merle said as he laughed at Alex.

Jamie walked over to Merle and looked at him sadistically.

"He'll not know for a while yet, not after we've killed you!" Jamie said as he drew his sword.

"NO!" Alex yelled at Jamie, who looked up annoyed at him. "Enough people have died today."

"What?! Are you stupid? He'll tell the Governor we got away." Jamie said as he looked at Alex, who now felt he saw Jamie's true colours emerging.

"Yeah, well he'll find out anyway." Alex said kicking Merle in the stomach.

Merle doubled over on the floor from the kick and in a split second, Alex hand smacked him unconscious with the butt of his gun.

"Now come on, we haven't got time for this." Alex said as he grabbed hold of Merle's weapons and kept both of his guns.

"I thought you said I got a gun?" Jamie asked looking at Alex curiously.

"Yeah, I thought you said you hated fighting." Alex replied as he walked past Jamie and began to climb the fence.

Keeping to the shadows, Alex and Jamie walked away from Woodbury.

"If we are going back to mine, we need to be going in the other direction!" Jamie said annoyed as they walked through a deserted area of Woodbury.

"Were not, it's too dangerous there." Alex said as he kept an eye out for walkers.

"Then where are we going?!" Jamie asked as he looked at Alex, who stopped and turned abruptly.

"I don't know where were going! I have no goddamn idea and the last thing I need is you ranting at me for the next twelve fucking hours! So just shut the fuck up! I'm trying to work out where were going!" Alex yelled and he realised he had been a little too harsh on Jamie, who now looked like he was about to cry.

"Your coming with me." A voice said and Alex and Jamie turned to find someone in the shadows of a house.

"Who are you?" Alex asked as the person stepped forward and his breath caught as he saw the person. "Michonne."

"Your alive." Michonne said, looking at him in awe as if she had seen a ghost. "Your alive…"

…...

**SO! I think you can all see where this is going!**

**Let me know what you thought!**

**: D**


	37. Here Come The Drums

**HEY! SO! Michonne and Alex have some catching up to do! Enjoy!**

**: D**

…**...**

The fire crackled as Michonne sat on the log opposite Alex. Jamie was asleep and night had fallen. They had walked the entire day, well, run actually.

Michonne had explained everything about Andrea and the Governor, how Andrea had abandoned her for him and how she had left her there.

"But, why did you pretend to know another group in the first place?" Michonne asked as she kept stared at Alex.

"Because if I hadn't, he had told Merle while they were wheeling me in that he had no use for me and that I would just be another mouth to feed… he was going to put me down." Alex said as he poked the fire with a stick.

"I knew there was something off about him… I'd love to try and let Andrea see you, but we wouldn't get into walking distance for her to see you without having a thousand bullet holes in us." Michonne said as she looked up at the stars.

"So we keep running." Alex stated as he looked at Michonne and then Jamie.

"Do you trust him?" Michonne asked as she now too looked down at Jamie.

"I don't know… I did, but he changed when we got out… he's more, brutal." Alex said as he looked down at Jamie.

"So are you. Your different, your more… tough. I think in this world, we all need to be." Michonne stated before sharply turning around. "Put the fire out and wake him up."

Alex put the fire out before tapping Jamie.

"Get up, now!" Alex whispered in a commanding tone.

Michonne drew her Katana while Jamie drew his sword. Alex grabbed his gun and looked between the two of them.

"I feel like I'm in the power rangers right now." Alex said as they all stalked forwards.

Creeping through a bush, they all looked through to find a small group of walkers heading their way. Fifteen in total wandered slowly through the trees and Alex looked at Michonne.

"Lets take them out." Michonne whispered and with that they ran forward.

Firing a shot, a walker fell before Alex as another approached. Alex kicked it in the knee, sending it buckling forwards onto the floor. He put a bullet in the back of it's head as another walker go close.

Alex slammed it against a tree and slammed it's head into it repeatedly. Another walker grabbed Alex's arm but Alex elbowed it in the face and knocked it to the floor. Slamming the walkers head into the tree one last time, Alex let it's now dead corpse fall to the floor.

The other walker had begun to get up and Alex kicked it in the face and sent it sprawling back. Jumping on it, Alex drew his knife and stabbed it through the eye, killing it.

Standing up, Alex watched as Michonne and Jamie finished off the remaining walkers. Michonne looked over at him with alarm and she nodded behind him.

Spinning quickly, a walker was arm lengths away from him. Alex kicked him in the face with a snap kick, sending him stumbling back. Alex spun around used a spinning hook kick, ripping the head off the walker so it dangled down by his shoulder, connected only by a thing chord of blood and guts. It still made to move forward, and Alex pulled out his gun and shot it between the eyes.

It fell dead and Alex walked back slightly, still feeling rather shocked at how he had let his guard down.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Jamie asked as he walked to Alex.

"I was a black belt in England, fighting is what I do best." Alex said as he smiled slightly at Jamie.

"Maybe you could teach me sometime?" Jamie asked looking at Alex and Alex nodded.

"Yeah, maybe." Alex said and Michonne stalked over to them.

"We need to keep moving, the sun will be up soon and I doubt the governor will hold off for us. This seems like a good place to make a stand, lots of trees but a good clearing in the middle." Michonne said as she grabbed the walker Alex had almost decapitated.

She chopped off it's head, arms and legs and threw it on it's belly.

Grabbing the arms and the legs, she formed a G and an O and put them next to the back.

"Go back… Inventive." Alex said and Michonne nodded.

"What do we do now?" Jamie asked as Michonne began to clear the other walker bodies out of the area.

"We wait." Michonne replied as she picked up a body and threw it into the brush.

"It seems all we do is wait." Jamie said and Alex laughed slightly as they all began to clear out the bodies.

"Yeah, and we never wait for anything good to happen." Alex replied and Jamie chuckled slightly as they cleared the bodies away.

Alex knew it would most likely be Merle who would come to fetch them, and Merle would be looking for revenge.

…...

**SO! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**See ya tomorrow!**

**: D**


	38. A Killer Within Part 1

**Well howdy!... I'm never saying that again. HAHAHA!**

**Here is your brand new chapter!**

**ENJOY!  
**

**: D**

…**...**

Lucy strolled across the cell block as she recovered from the last few days events.

The prisoners had been locked in the cafeteria by a guard when a riot broke out. Their leader, Thomas, was insane and ended up killing another in mate, before trying to kill Rick.

Rick hadn't taken to kindly to it, and had put a machete in Thomas's head. Another, Andrew, he was locked out by Rick after a confrontation between the two men, leaving him to the walkers.

And now there was Axel and Oscar, they didn't seem like bad people, but Rick didn't trust them as they had been with the others and were locked in the prison for a reason. He put them in a different cell block. The prisoners had an incredible amount of food from the cafeteria, and it was all stored and safe, meaning that food wouldn't be a problem for a long time.

Lucy wandered out of the cell block and into the sunlight. She smiled as the sun grazed her face. Everyone was outside, including the heavily pregnant Lori and the now legless Herschel, who was using crutches and seemed to be recovering well.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked as she noticed Rick having words with Axel and Oscar.

"They want to join us, but Rick is having none of it." Carol said as she watched the group on the field.

Something caught Lucy's eye in her peripheral vision. Turning around, Lucy was met with the gate to a separate courtyard open, and walkers piling out.

"SHIT!" Lucy shouted loud enough to attract everyone's attention.

Running forward, she got her gun out and kicked the nearest walker in the stomach before shooting it in the head.

Gunshots rung out as Lori, Carl and Maggie ran back inside the cell block while Herschel and Beth locked their selves in a closed off entryway.

Lucy tried to get to the gate, but she was pushed back as more walkers came at her. Shooting three in the head, she shot a path through to the gate for T-Dog, who with the help of Carol got to the gate.

A walker came out of nowhere and Lucy grabbed it's arms. It slammed her into the wall and she put her head back to stop it from biting her.

Lucy kicked it's ankle and it fell slightly. Lunging forward, Lucy through a head butt that would have made Wendy proud. The walker stumbled back and Lucy put her gun to it's throat.

"Die bitch!" Lucy yelled as the bullet ripped through it's throat and out of the top of it's head.

A scream from Carol made Lucy look up as a walker slashed at T-Dogs back.

Lucy shot it through the head and it fell down dead. Carol and T-Dog ran inside an entryway, but before Lucy could follow four more walkers were in her way. Shooting three down, a bullet ripped through the last as Rick, Darryl, Glenn, Axel and Oscar walked up the courtyard, killing the remaining walkers.

"What the hell just happened?!" Rick yelled at Oscar and Axel while Glenn walked over to the now sealed gate.

"It wasn't us! We were with you the whole time this happened, why would we want this?!" Axel said as he tried to defend himself and Oscar.

"Then…" Rick began but was cut off as an alarm went off somewhere inside the building. "What the hell is that!?"

"Must be the back up generator. See, told ya we weren't the people responsible for this. It was someone else, theirs someone in this prison trying to mess with us." Oscar said as he looked at Rick.

"Right, then we need to find it. Glenn and Axel, go through the main entrance and see if you can find any of the others, clear the cell block as well if walkers are in there. Oscar, Darryl, Lucy and me will go find the generators, be on your guard, it seems walkers aren't our biggest threat at the moment!" Rick yelled and Axel and Glenn nodded before running to the main entrance.

"Are you two ok?" Lucy yelled at Herschel and Beth who were still in the shut up doorway.

"Yeah, we'll stay here until it's over." Herschel said as he patted his knee.

"We'll be fine." Beth added as she looked at her father with a smile.

"Ok, come on, we've got a lot of work to do in a very short time." Rick said as he nodded to the outer fence of the prison.

More walkers were pouring out of the trees and towards the fence.

"It's bringing them here." Darryl added as he looked at the fence.

"Then let's get going. This killer ain't gonna be stopped with words." Rick said as he led thr group forward and into the unknown…

…...

**The next chapter will be half Lucy, half Alex! Hope you enjoyed!**

**: D**


	39. A Killer Within Part 2

**HELLO! So! This is a big chapter for everyone as, well, I can't tell you! **

**But I promise, by the end of this chapter, you'll be sat there with your mouths hanging open!**

**ENJOY : D**

…**...**

The door to the generator room was kicked open and Rick, Daryl, Oscar and Lucy burst in.

"That's the generator, there!" Oscar said pointing towards a big machine that had been turned on.

Lucy and Daryl slammed against the door to keep the walkers; who were trying to push through, out.

Oscar pointed to Rick and Rick disengaged a wire, powering down the engine slightly. Out of nowhere Andrew; the prisoner Rick had locked out, swung an axe towards Rick.

Rick dodged out the way, but Andrew hit him with the side of it and sent him crashing into the cupboards. Andrew hit Oscar in the side with the butt of the axe, sending him flying before Rick grabbed the axe and battled with Oscar for it.

Rick got the upper hand, slamming Andrew against a generator and then a cupboard, hurting his back hard. Andrew managed to loosen one end of the axe and smacked Rick in the face with it.

Rick pulled out his gun and fired a shot, but Andrew knocked the gun out of his hand and too the floor.

"Daryl, can you hold the door!" Lucy yelled as they both pushed with all their might. "I need to help Rick."

"I can't! There's too many!" Daryl said and Lucy continued pushing, trying to hold the door shut.

"Then we need to get some of this weight off us!" Lucy said and stepped back, pulling out her gun. Daryl leapt forward grabbing his crossbow.

The door flung open and Lucy shot the first walker, while Daryl took out the second. Lucy threw one of her knifes at the third, straight through the eye and into the brain before slamming the door shut.

Turning around, Lucy saw that Oscar had now picked up Rick's gun and was pointing it at Rick and Andrew.

"What you waiting for man! Shoot him, we can take back this prison!" Andrew shouted and Lucy raised her gun to Oscar's head.

Lucy and Daryl moved forward slowly and both jumped slightly when Oscar shot Andrew in the head.

Oscar swung the gun around on it's hilt, before passing it back to Rick. Lucy and Daryl relaxed slightly as Rick nodded to him, before taking back his gun.

Rick holstered his gun and turned off the generator, stopping the alarms.

"Right, lets go." Rick said and Lucy and Daryl opened the door, taking down the walker in their way with knifes.

Arriving at a corridor, Lucy looked down at the corpses and stepped back slightly.

"T-Dog." Was all Lucy had to say when Daryl picked up Carol's bandana.

"Carol." He said, and for a moment Lucy thought he was going to cry.

Arriving outside of Cell Block C. Beth and Herschel walked out of the blocked off cage. Glenn and Axel arrived back as well.

"Have you seen Maggie and the others?" Glenn asked as the group got together.

"T-Dog and Carol are down… We haven't seen the others." Rick said solemnly and everyone looked equally shocked and upset.

"Wait." Lucy said nodding and Maggie, Carl and… a baby came out.

"Oh my." Herschel said as Maggie walked to them and Carl looked equally shocked.

"Is that? Where's…" Rick said and Maggie burst out crying while Carl just looked down at the floor.

"No… No, No, No… NO." Rick said as he looked at Carl and realised what we all did. He had shot his own mother to stop her from turning…

A few days passed and Maggie and Glenn decided to go out on a run. Rick was still hiding away, clearing out the prison blocks and rooms.

….

Alex, Michonne and Jamie walked through the trees. They had encountered Merle and some of the Governor's men. Michonne had fought with Merle, physically and had been winning.

Jamie had killed two of the Governor's men while Alex had fought with the third, physically. He had won, but couldn't bring himself to kill the man barely a boy, so he had just knocked him out.

They had been swarmed by walkers, and Michonne had to give up her fight with Merle. Alex and Jamie had left as well, with Alex eyeing Jamie suspiciously after his recent kills. Michonne had been shot in the flee and they had gone to pick up there stuff.

Walkers walked past us, but paid us no attention.

"Were covered in Walker guts, they must not be able to smell us." I concluded as the walkers merely strolled past.

"Then we better hurry, I still don't trust these things." Jamie said as he looked at Michonne. "How's your leg?"

"Great, I love having bullets in it." Michonne said, swinging her bag over her shoulder before they moved on.

They walked through the trees until they heard the sound of voices and cars. Alex could see Merle with two other people, a girl and an Asian guy.

"Take me to the prison, I want to see my brother." Merle said with a suspicious voice.

"No way!" The Asian guy said and it wasn't until Merle grabbed the girl that things escalated, holding a knife attached to his false arm to her throat.

"Get in the car, were going for a little ride." Merle said, nodding at the car.

"Ok, just please don't hurt her." The Asian guy said and Merle nodded.

They got in the car and drove off.

Michonne ran forward and picked up some baby formula in a basket they had left.

"They said prison, right?" Michonne asked and Alex nodded, while Jamie looked around the area.

"There's one, about half a mile that way, if we cut through the trees. If there's survivors there, then we'll be saved." Jamie said in a bit of happier expression.

"Come on then." Alex said and they all set off towards the prison.

About forty minutes later and Alex could see Michonne was suffering to keep awake from her leg injury.

"Not long now, Michonne." Alex said as they walked out into the sunlight.

A fence was surrounded the perimeter, and then a second fence surrounded a field. Beyond the field stood the prison, looking majestic yet deadly as survivors stood in the courtyard.

A babies cry was all the three of them needed to know they were going to the right place.

They reached the gate as walkers began to smell them. Michonne put down the basket before drawing her Katana. Jamie drew his blade and Alex pulled out his gun.

One of the men ran down, following to more as Alex shot three walkers in the head. Michonne sliced two up and then began to stagger slightly as her wound took effect. Jamie ferociously killed more, but they were outnumbered.

"Please, help us!" Alex yelled as he shot another. The man stood with a boy.

The man seemed to be stuck as to what to do, but the boy opened the gate and Jamie carried Michonne is while Alex and the boy fired some more shots into a couple more walkers before the boy closed the gate.

"Who are you, what's your name?" The man asked Alex and he was about to answer when someone else did.

"Alex." Lucy said as she looked at the person she thought was dead. "His name is Alex."

And then, she raised her gun and fired…

…...

**So! What the hell just happened you ask! All will be revealed in the next chapter!**

**: D**


	40. Hearts and Guns

**Hey guys! After yesterdays exceptional ending, I imagine you want to know what happens!**

**Well here you go!**

**: D**

…**...**

The bullet from the shot skimmed past Alex's neck and knocked him to the ground. Rick looked at Lucy as she stood over Alex.

"Consider it a warning shot. Don't come near me ever again." Lucy said as she glared at Alex. "You can trust them, just not with your heart." Lucy gave Alex one last look before walking up to the prison.

…...

There had been cheers of joy from the group when they discovered, Carol, was in fact alive and had been rescued by Daryl after he found her barely conscious in the hallways of the prison.

Alex, Jamie and Michonne were locked in the mess hall that lead into the cell block. The group obviously didn't trust them very much, and with good reason. Andrea and Michonne; somewhat less, had trusted the Governor, and look where that had gotten Alex.

Time passed and the three of them grew restless, Michonne's leg causing her unnecessary pain. But she still watched Carol embrace the others before walking back to us.

"There good people, trustworthy. They must be, because they seemed to miss that woman." Michonne said as she sat on one of the metal benches and raised her leg.

Axel walked out with Carol, and while he began to talk to Jamie, Alex sat in the canteen with a much better Carol, who was currently checking the ammunition from all of the guns they had. Alex had settled in, but he still couldn't understand what he had done to Lucy. Rick and the others seemed to trust him more then either Michonne or Jamie, must be something about swords.

"Why do you think she hates me? We used to be together, and then I lost her…" Alex asked Carol who lightly touched his arm.

"She might feel like you abandoned her. She seems very upset, but she's a lovely person. I know she tried to shoot at you, but your just going to have to get past that." Carol said kindly and Alex smiled.

"Thank you Carol, it really is appreciated." Alex said before standing up and walking over to Michonne.

Her leg had eventually been patched up by Herschel, and Alex knelt down and smiled at her.

"They don't like us." Jamie said as he sat next to me and Michonne. "They like you, even if you got shot at, but they don't like us."

"Well, it must be the smile." Alex said with a laugh and he turned to see Lucy looking at him from behind the bars of Cell Block C.

Lucy looked away and returned back into the cell block, but Rick, Daryl and Herschel all came out and stood in front of us.

"Now you tell us where Maggie and Glenn are." Rick stated in a commanding tone and Alex nodded to him.

"Our guess, is they've been taken to Woodbury. It's run by this guy, calls himself The Governor. Pretty boy, charming, Jim Jones type." Michonne said and Alex decided to pitch in then.

"He told Michonne and our friend that I had died, because I had tricked him into believing there was another group who was going to rescue me." Alex said with a smile as Rick, Daryl and Herschel looked at him suspiciously.

"Why?" Rick asked, obviously wondering why I had lied to the Governor.

"I heard him telling one of his men that he was going to kill me because they didn't need anymore mouths to feed. So I managed to quickly formulate a plan that kept me alive. That's when I met Jamie. Me and Michonne had travelled together with Lucy and another." Alex said as he smiled at Michonne.

"Right, this Governor, how many men does he have in this town?" Rick asked Alex and he shrugged as he looked at Michonne.

"Around seventy, most of them aren't fighters though. Some of them on the other hand, well, there more experienced then all of you put together." Michonne said before returning to her numb silence.

"And, they've got Maggie and Glenn?" Rick asked and I nodded. "Right then, you three are coming with us. I ain't going down there and then coming back to find you've ransacked the place, killed everyone and then done a runner. Daryl, Oscar, you guys come too. We'll go in an hour."

"I'm coming too!" Lucy said as she appeared with Axel.

"And me as well." Axel pitched in, smiling at the group.

"Axel, Lucy you have to stay here, keep everyone safe. Understood?" Rick said and Lucy shot a look at Alex that was pure sadness.

It was obvious, no matter what she said, she didn't want him out of her sight.

"Fine." Axel said as he walked away and back into the cell block.

Alex leant back on his chair and looked at Lucy, who smiled slightly at him before walking back into the cell.

And all Alex could think was, that he had never loved anyone as much as Lucy.

…...

**SO! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Let me know what you thought!  
**

**: D**


	41. The Walls of Woodbury

**WARNING THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR 3 WEEKS!**

**Yep, I'm off on my hols so sorry ya'll!**

**Anyway, here is your chapter as we gear up for war against the governor!  
**

**: D**

…**...**

The group arrived at Woodbury as night fell, it had taken a while to get there and it wasn't helped by them being ambushed by a small herd of walkers.

They watched the guards on the wall move about, looking for walkers to take down.

"How the hell are we going to get in there?" Rick asked as he looked around the group.

"We could show you where we climbed over the fence." Jamie said and Alex nodded with him.

"It's just down there." Alex added, nodding to the left of the wall.

"No, they'll have that guarded by now. And there's no way we could all climb a fence without attracting some attention." Daryl said as he kept an eye on the people on the wall.

"I know another way in, it'll put us further away from where we need to be, but it'll be easier to access." Michonne said and Rick looked at Daryl, who nodded uneasily.

"Come on then." Rick said and they all creeped through the trees to the fence.

Michonne cut through the fence with her katana and they all walked in, before Rick pulled the fence back over to make it look like it wasn't cut open.

"Where will they be keeping Glenn and Maggie?" Rick asked as they all kept still on the ground, trying not to let anyone know they were there.

"There's this kind of cell area, it's down the road, last building on the left. You'll have to get to the other side of the street…" Alex said as he looked at the building in front of them.

"But, this building takes us straight onto the street, if we go through here we can easily get to the other side of the street… well, not easily, but easier." Michonne said as she looked around cautiously.

"Then this is it! We get our friends and we get out. No messing, no splitting up!" Rick said and everyone in the group nodded.

Alex followed as Rick led the group through the house in front of them. They paused when someone entered and Rick proceeded to knock them out with his gun.

"No killing, unless necessary." Rick said and Jamie nodded as he followed them.

Sneaking out of the building, the group stuck to the shadows before they attempted to cross the street.

"Right, if were seen I'll lay down cover. But we need to get across fast. On three." Rick said before he began to count down.

On one the group ran across the street and opened the door into the cell building… all except Michonne, who also had grabbed Alex.

"Michonne, what are you doing?" I asked as she pulled Alex back into the shadows.

"Don't you want to deal with the Governor? Were here, why not?" Michonne asked and Alex looked at her, watching her every expression.

"Let's do this." Alex said and Michonne gave a sought of smile before they ran to the Governor's flat…

…...

"WHERE AM I?!" The woman screamed as she was tied to a chair, unable to move. "OH GOD HELP ME!"

"Sorry… ain't no god here." Bethany said as she moved forward, her knife pressed on the woman's neck.

"Who are you?!" The woman asked timidly as she shook in her chair.

"I'm Bethany… some people call me Beth, but I like Bethany better." Bethany said as she ran a hand through her red hair.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" A male asked as he walked into view.

The room was very dark and wooden, like a sort of cabin.

"Oh, I'm sorry, this is Jason, Jason Lama. He's one of my friends… well, he's more a lackey then anything." Bethany said as she slowly walked around the woman. "I decided to take advantage of the whole, end of the world thing… do you want to meet my friends?"

"I just want you to let me go!" The woman yelled but she was quickly silenced by a slap from Jason.

"Shut it bitch!" Jason screamed in her face and Bethany merely laughed.

"No, you don't want to leave… you want to meet my friends." Bethany said, whispering in the woman's ear.

Bethany pulled the woman up, the chair still tied to her and dragged her across the floor.

"Here you go, say hello to my friends!" Bethany said, opening a metal door and launching the woman into the darkness of the cold room.

The woman's screams echoed through the house as she was mutiliated violently.

"Who are we going to get next?" Jason asked as he looked at Bethany.

"Oh, I like the look of that prison… just down the road…" Bethany said as she looked at a map. "I like the look of it a lot…"

…...

**SO! Michonne and Alex vs the Governor and who is this evil Bethany who has killed two people now?!**

**All will be revealed!**

**: D**


	42. The One Eyed Man

**This chapter is dedicated to my Granddad, who passed away on Wednesday. Love you Granddad.**

**Enjoy.**

…**...**

Alex kicked open the door to the Governor's room, Michonne stalking in behind him.

"What are we looking for?" Alex asked as he began to search through the Governor's things.

"Anything. Anything to prove I was right." Michonne stated as she picked up a book and flipped through it.

"Whose Penny?" Michonne asked and Alex walked forward, taking the book off of Michonne.

There was a list of names, Penny being the first. It was underlined several times. The book progressed with names until it became just lines scribbled across the book. It was the work of a madman, Alex thought to himself.

"What's behind there?" Michonne asked and they both walked over to the door.

Trying the handle, Alex found it to be locked. Michonne kicked it and the door flew open, smashing against it's own frame.

The next thing they saw could have been from a horror film. Fish tanks… filled with walker heads. Alex gasped in horror as he looked at the monstrosity before him.

Before he could take any of it in, a sound like knocking from another sort of cage door on the other end of the room. Michonne walked forward and opened it. Peering into the darkness, something moved.

Out slowly stepped a little girl. Her head was covered by a bag and she was chained around the neck.

"It's ok. Come on, were friends." Alex said as he and Michonne stepped forward. "Don't be scared."

"You ok, little girl?" Michonne asked as the girl got to the end of her chain.

Alex could sense something wasn't right about her, but he wasn't sure what. Whatever the Governor had done to her was completely inhumane.

Michonne looked curious as the girl said nothing and gazed back at Alex with a look of worry.

Creeping forward, Michonne slowly lifted the bag off of her head and both of them jumped back as the little girl snapped at them.

She was a walker.

"What the fuck!" Alex yelled and cursed himself for doing as the Governor walked into the room, seeing them both stood with his daughter.

"What the hell!" The Governor yelled raising his gun at them but Michonne moved quickly, putting her katana to the back of the girls head.

The Governor froze in horror and Alex almost felt sorry for him, almost.

"Ok." The Governor said raising his hands and slowly putting his gun down. "I surrender. Hurt me, just please don't hurt my little girl. Please… please don't hurt her."

Alex watched Michonne anxiously. Could she really kill a little girl? Even if she was a walker?

The answer came almost immediately as Michonne drove the katana through the head of the little girl.

"PENNY!" The Governor screamed and it all became apparent to Alex that it was the same person as he had written in the book.

The Governor rushed forward at Michonne. Alex punched him in the face and he fell back. Going for his gun, Alex dragged him away and Michonne punched him in the face, busting his lip.

The Governor elbowed Alex in the stomach, sending him crashing into the brown leather chair at the back of the small room and falling over it, taking the chair with him.

Alex hit his head and felt concussion hit him. He could here the sounds of pain from both sides as they battered each other. Pulling himself together, Alex found the fish tanks had now been smashed and Michonne was being strangled by the Governor on the floor.

Michonne grabbed a piece of glass and stabbed the Governor in the eye, breaking off the glass as it went in. The Governor let her go and screamed in pain as blood gushed down his eye.

Michonne lifted her Katana to finish him and Alex watched as she drew it above her head, ready to strike.

"NO!" A scream yelled and through came Andrea, gun held aloft at Michonne, whose katana now pointed at the blonde.

Andrea hadn't seen Alex as he stood in the corner of the room.

"What have you done?" Andrea asked as they circled each other, Andrea's back now to Alex.

"What has he done?" Alex asked and Andrea turned in a split second to see Alex stood before her.

Andrea looked gob smacked to see Alex, who merely stared back.

"Leave him Andrea, he's dangerous. Come with us, come back to the prison." Alex said as he walked to the door with Michonne.

Andrea shook her head slightly, and with that, Alex and Michonne fled.

…...

**So. I have a question for you! Since they killed off Andrea in the TV show, do you want me to stray from canon and keep her alive here?**

**Let me know!**

**: D** **This chapter is also dedicated to Laurie Holden, a fantastic actress whose time came to an end on the Walking Dead after Andrea's death.**


End file.
